


The Day He Gave The Order

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: A book to gay space robots, Adventure, Bottom Megatron, Confusion, Death, Far Away, Fucking Space, M/M, Megatron is a sad old man, Mentions of Sex, Minor Character Death, Missing Sparkling, Outer Limits - Freeform, Outer Space, Regret, Sad, Sad Miners, Terminus is a great guy, The Boys Go, This is a LONG BITCH, This isn't a fic it's a book at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Megatron waits for his execution, having only a barely working data pad to pass the time and one last message to his friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know there was a second chapter to this a while ago, but after reviewing it a few times I found that it didn't live up to my expectations, sorry everyone. Don't worry there should be a follow-up chapter soon, hang tight. For now, I've added and taken away a few things here and there in this chapter, so please do enjoy!

He’d been waiting for a few solar cycles, the same four walls of his cell. It was dark, cold and there was water dripping down in places, rusting the metal underneath. Hearing every few moments a guard would get up and walk around, checking on him. Luckily he was gifted one little thing, a datapad.

He heard the heavy ped steps of the guard once again, venting once again and resetting his optics. The guard stopped in front of his cell, glaring at him with hate-filled eyes. “I don’t know why they gave you that datapad, it doesn’t matter.” The guard grumbled, poison in his breath.

He smirked at that, turning his helm to the guard. “I know there’s no way out of this, so I’m writing an old friend something. Part of me knows that he’ll blame himself for my death.” He didn't snap back, that fire was gone, finally, after all these years it simmered down into a black lump of coal.

The guard groaned, resting his hands on his hips. “Who would be friends with you Megatron?”

He chuckled. “You’d be surprised.” He turned away and back to his datapad, hoping he’d have time to type the rest of his story to his old friend.

* * *

 

_I know I’ve messed up, and I’m ready for this, I’m tired, much too tired to lift my canon anymore. I know you’re tired too, I look back at the years and realized that you used to joke more, used to have this free spirit about you, and I’m sorry I took it. I’m sorry you don’t play basketball anymore or look at new worlds with wonder. The years have made us thick and sour. You can hate me, I’m okay with that, but I must tell you why I don’t hate you, and why I did what I did._

_But first, you should know who Orion Pax was._

* * *

 

“Hmmm…” He groaned, rolling over, finally used to the overly soft berth.

“‘Hmmm’ yourself.” A comforting voice teased back, warm air from familiar vents covered him.

He frowned, online his optics to stare at a smirking face. “Smartaft.” He sneered shoving the other off the berth, grinning as he heard a loud crash. “Why do I put up with you Orion?” He rolled over, blocking Orion.

Orion’s vents gave off a short huff. “Now you’re just being coy,” He jumped back up, landing hard on the berth and half hugging him. “Because you care about me.” Nuzzling his faceplates into his neck. “And I care about you.”

He smiled, gently venting, half of him wanted to offlined his optics and fall back into recharge, the other have of him screamed to clean himself. “Alright, come on, we should go to the wash rack.”

Orion groaned rolling off the berth, but hurried to Megatron’s side, offering his hand. He took it shaking his helm as the smaller led them to the wash rack. “I’m getting your back, it’s still covered in dust from the mines.”

Megatron chuckled resting his helm on top of Orion’s. “Only if I can check on your shoulders, I still don’t like how they sound sometimes.”

Orion shook his helm, turning on the hot water instantly sighing as it collided with him. “Fine, fine, I don’t know why you worry.”

He forced himself to not spill what he saw in the mines if the foremen hurt any joins creaking it was only a matter of time. They would haul you off somewhere if you slowed down too much, and most of the time you never came back. “You know I’ll always worry.”

“I guess that’s part of you, I can’t program it out can I?” Orion let Megatron’s servos run up his back, digits prodding the exposed workings. Orion hummed picking up a wet rag running it over his pelvic plating. “Then again I don’t want you to change.” He chuckled as Megatron’s digits tickled him.

He huffed, pulling Orion close. “I don’t want you to change either.”

They stood there for a few moments not talking as the water washed over them. Megatron mindlessly tracing the seems of Orion's back, he already knew every curve and dip now, yet watching Orion relax was like poetry. It soothed him to watch the brightly painted metals unwind, shifting, revealing wires, pistons, the inner workings of Orion. It soothed his spark.

“Come on I gotta clean you or the miners are gonna have a field day.” Orion shook his helm, turning around, and making room for him under the water.

Going to the mines always lowered his spirits, or well sneaking around back to the mines. It was a law that miners couldn't venture too far into the city, many of the higher ranking mechs would pick fights with them. Generally looking down at the dusty worn out mechs and figuring that some cold constructed miners were below them. But that didn’t stop him, and he was more than glad of it. Almost being arrested one night by Orion but soon enjoying his company. Somehow they kept meeting by mistake, but Orion kept ambushing him, then they just kept meeting up.

The familiar smell of dust and smoke returned him back to the real world yanking him from the soft berth back into the wastes and cold mines. Shutting his vents as he snuck past the guards and into the dark tunnels, already wishing he was back in Orion’s berth. He waved at this companions seeing a few of them wink others whistled loudly. He was left to chuckle softly as Terminus walked up beside him, rolling his aged optics and hitting the back of his helm.

“What?” Megatron’s faceplates grinning meeting Terminus’ own aged faceplates pulling down in a frown.

“Mechs talk, other mechs can hear.” Terminus shook his helm. “You’re more trouble than you’re worth.”

He groaned as they shuffled further and further into the tunnels, slowly getting colder and colder. “Besides what’s the worst that can happen?” He asked heaving a drill up and patting another miner on their shoulder letting them take a break and taking his spot.

“Megatron do you know how much hot Energon you’re in right now? If theses guard sees you, the foremen, anyone else in the city sees you and boom! You’re off-planet mining on some jail where everyone has murdered, stolen, not...this!” Terminus waved his servos around, overly dramatic.

Megatron vented, Terminus was always the voice of reason, and he understood why the older miner was always fussing over him. He didn’t want Megatron to end up like him, like any of these miners. “Well, I guess I’ll have to fight the Senate for him.”

Terminus laughed at that. “You’d do that wouldn’t you?”

He flicked the drill on aiming for an energon vein. “Yes, yes I would.”

It was slow and hard work, but time somehow passed, and he was done with this job for the solar cycle. Heaving the drill back to a recharge station, patting Terminus’ back as the old miner continued his own work. It wasn’t often he takes breaks, almost rare to see him sit down for a few moments, but he felt sluggish and heavy. He stared off, feeling the frown wear on his faceplates. Something wasn’t right, something was horribly wrong. Megatron quickly glanced at Terminus, not catching the older’s eye, knowing what the miner would think if he found out about the bond. He off-lined his optics, tugging at the bond, relieved to feel a tug back, a soft one.

Orion was fine.

Then why did he have such a dreadful feeling of foreboding? Like something was going to be broken, torn from him, like a moon colliding with another moon.

“Megatron?” Terminus patted his shoulder, his optics narrowed, inspecting everything that was him.

He jumped, snapping out of the bond, looking up at his friend. “What?”

Terminus groaned. “You didn’t?” His optics stretched wide, concern and fear flooding them. Easily reading Megatron's every movement, Terminus knew when he was trying to hide something.

He crossed his arms, meeting the worried eyes with the challenge. “So what if I did?”

“Come on!” Terminus bellowed grabbing the back of his helm and tugging him along to the barracks, stopping to shut the door as he almost flung Megatron into the room. “You wet dipstick!” He pulled Megatron to his full height. “You’re bonded?”

“What’s so ba-”

“He’s a cop, Megatron, a fragging cop! He gets checkups on a regular basis, and once they find out he’s bonded, they’ll track you down.” Terminus let him go, venting and shaking his helm. “Who knows what they’ll do to you...and…” He slammed a servo into his helm. “You may have been able to cheat the system by hiding that you’re a ‘breeding’ mech, but...please tell me you didn’t.”

Megatron tossed up his servos. “No, well not recently, not after the bonding…” He lied.

Terminus glared at him, easily picking out the lie. “You’re lying...oh Primus Megatron.” He gave up, letting his anger go. “You’re over you helm boy.” He sharply turned around, growling, unable to face Megatron, anger radiating off of him.

The room was quiet after that, he stared at the dusty floor of the barracks, unable to meet his friend’s eyes, instead of looking around. Stopping as his eyes landed on his own berth, out of all the berths he looks the worst, letting the older mechs get the newer ones. His tanks turned seeing a data pad resting on it, not one of his owns that he filled with poems. Moving slowly towards the berth and picking up the newest data pad, flipping it on.

**_We know._ **

**_Smile!_ **

**_-The Functionist Council_ **

He dropped the pad, falling onto the berth yanking at the bond, feeling like he was pulling a planet, Orion pulled back confused feeling the panic rise from Megaron. Orion tried to send comforting energies, like soothing him in their berth late at night. He almost lost himself in it, almost feeling the servos running over his back, the warmth through the connection.

Then like lighting, it slammed into him, shaking everything inside to his spark. He hissed, clutching his helm, he felt it, the explosion, the heat coursing through Orion. Melting his spark chamber, his torso into a white liquid. Orion was tugging at air, falling, screaming, groveling for his spark to not disappear.

It was gone, the bond.

He didn’t notice Terminus shuffle over to him, his old eyes studying him. “No.” His voice sounded like it was a dream full of static.

Megatron barely could hold his helm, clenching his denta, as emotions rolled over him, picking up a scratched datapad. Typing and yet staring forward, not even flinching as Terminus sat next to him, pulling him into a half hug. He didn't recharge that night, neither did Terminus refusing to leave his side.

* * *

 

_That data pad was the first of many that started the war, there were no peaceful discussions, no politics, just rage in each one. The followers I had before doubled then tripled and then before I knew it we were on the battlefield. Soundwave and Starscream at my side, fusion cannon raised at an all too familiar face._

* * *

_  
_

Megatron roared ignoring the pain in his arms, slamming his cannon into his foe’s helm, this was new he kept telling himself. Watching as the newly made Prime stumbled back. Hissing as the Prime jumped back up, glaring with those sad optics. “So this is what they did?” He snarled.

“So,” He staggered to his full height almost the same height as Megatron. “You’re Megatron?” He challenged, pulling an ax from his subspace. “Who knew someone so cold could be so young?”

Megatron sneered. “You’re younger than me and twice as foolish. Tell me Prime, what is your name.” He hadn’t touched the bond since that day, reach out and once again feeling nothing. This wasn’t Orion, it was his frame, his hollowed out shell, but it didn't joke or tease like Orion. Orion was dead, he pushed back the sorrow lifting his cannon again. This was just a walking corpse.

“Optimus...Optimus Prime.” The Prime lifted his ax charging the ex-miner now warlord.

* * *

_By then the war was raging, cities were crumbling the council was finally thrown to the mercy of the people. Both sides were waiting to tear into the other, Autobots were gathering while Decepticons were festering. We tore apart the planet city by city, and I fought you with a rage unknown to any Cybertronian._

_Cycles passed, and I know you remember a time when I didn’t make many appearances on the battlefield, sending my commanders out instead. I had a reason for those actions._

* * *

 

“Does it wear off?” Megatron turned slightly still feeling exhausted, meeting the eyes of a Knockout.

“Soon my lord, for the time being, try to not push yourself, Soundwave has alerted me the guest you’ve asked for has arrived, and with no resistance.” The smaller medic shut down his tools, quietly excusing himself from the chamber, leaving the warlord to grieve.

Slowly he got to his peds, feeling that they had offlined themselves after the long and extensive procedure. Rubbing his helm, the council had taken Orion, the War had taken his body and changed it into a Prime, and now one more thing had been taken. It wore him down, each cycle, like another ton was thrown carelessly on. At first, it was somewhat light, but with each passing night cycle it pulled at him.

Another ton was thrown on.

He stopped hovering over the small container, hearing a faint beep, Soundwave was here with his guest.

“Come in,” The two stepped in, Soundwave as always quiet watching, listening to every little tink of metal. The other older, much older looking now, rust grew on his helm, his faceplates, his aged blue optics speaking nothing but sadness. “Soundwave, leave us.”

The blue mech nodded turning and leaving, understanding that the old mech was no harm to the weaken warlord.

He laughed, it was cold and sad. “I told you that you were in hot energon, and now look, you’ve started a war.” Terminus shook his helm. “Good to see you again, guessing this isn’t going to be the happiest of reunions, huh?” Stretching out his arms, limping over to him.

He vented, hugging the old miner. “It’s good to see an old face that doesn’t want my spark snuffed.” He mumbled, wanting to squeeze the rusted frame a little tighter.

Terminus shook his helm. “I think if I hit you hard enough you might’ve learned…” He chuckled, Megatron always knew why Terminus was so frustrated with him. He was like a Sire Megatron never had, and that frustration was there because he cared.

“Trust me, I’ve been taking hits harder than you can swing, when did you get the rust infection?” He pulled back, frowning, looking down at the poor leg seeing other spots where rust bubbled up.

“Kid I’ve had this before I met you dumbaft.”

“Terminus!” He scolded, wobbling a little and forcing himself to hold onto the throne, hissing slightly, now wasn't the time to push himself.

The old miner laughed. “Think I did a fine job raising you little scrapplet, already yelling at me hmm?” Terminus noticed his unbalanced, helping him steady. “So are you going to spill the engeron, why have your best officers drag me out of a hole and pull me back here?”

“I’m fine.” He waved the miner off, point to the back of the room, where the medical equipment cluttered the area. He waited as Terminus explored, waiting to hea-

“MEGATRON YOU LIMP WET AFT DIPSTICK!” He ran up and slapped the back of Megatron’s helm. “REALLY?!” Life buzzed in the old blue optics, he was sure that was the fasted the old miner had moved in a million years. “I freaked out when you had your optics changed, what were you trying to make my old spark burst?”

He chuckled. “Worth the reaction.” He sunk back into the throne, focusing on venting.

Terminus shook his helm, looking back. “The runt survived?”

He nodded looking forward still trying to numb himself, still grieving over Orion’s death, and now this. Knockout said their sparks burst when they came into contact with the air, saying it was the stress that they had endured while carrying.

“He’s a scrapplet like you, why did you drag me here?”

He groaned, getting to his full height, resting his servos on Terminus’ shoulder. “First, Knockout is going to cure that rust infection, you and that sparkling are going to take a shuttle and go, go farther and faster than any Cybertoiains has ever gone.”

He blinked. “That sparkling? You haven’t even named him yet.”

The dejected look in his eyes answered the question and the one after it.

“Oh, Primus...Orion?...It’s a good name...can you feel the runt’s spark?”

“Yes.” He grumbled, still trying to numb it, cut it off. Yet it pushed through, the sparkling had a strong spark, hopefully, stronger than his.

Terminus hissed. “Fine, but once this war is over I’m going to hunt you down, and yell at you dumbaft.”

He laughed, shaking his helm. “You’ll take care of him?”

“I’m the closest thing you have to a sire, and this time I’m going to yell more.” They laughed at that, it felt good to laugh again.

* * *

 

_That’s it, I watched as my friend (free of his rust infection) take Orion and our most advanced ship leave. I felt the Sparkling cry through the bond, I didn't think I could sob like that anymore._

_The war raged, we fought, and we’re here, I’m waiting for my death, old tired and ready to give the people what they want. And you, you get to watch, get to be the hero. It’s all true, that body isn’t yours, I finally understand why your eyes are so sad, they aren’t your eyes. Hero, I have one more fight for you, a wish or a plead, but I want you to go after Terminus, look for the little Orion. I want you to make sure they’re happy, you can tell Orion about his Carrier and Sire, I know that Orion will look at me as a monster, like most of Cybertron. I just want him to know why I did everything._

_Could you do that old friend?_

_I think I’m okay now, after these all years, I’m finally okay. I finally saw past the mines, I brought together our people, taken down the Functionist rule. I think I would’ve been happy if I could’ve kept sneaking out to visit Orion Pax._

_Are you okay Optimus Prime?_

* * *

He stared at the old data pad, saving his work, shutting it down, calling for the guard to pick it up. “Take this to Optimus, his eyes only.”

The guard took the pad, turning it over. “You trust him?”

He laughed. “He’s the mech who saved Cybertron, why shouldn’t I trust him?”

The guard rolled his optics walking out of the room and locking it behind him.

Megatron waited, resting his helmet on his servos. “Orion is a good name.”

The data pad slammed down in the waste bin as the guard kept walking, passing another guard taking over his shift.

“What was that?”

“Trash, that’s all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good things happen.  
> Kinda...  
> UPDATE

This, this was something he wasn’t use to, after years of war, just to sit down. Truly he felt like he should be working away, but yet here he was, sitting on a sofa, looking out at the only city left on Cybertron. Sipping some energon, fiddling with his servos.

  
To do nothing was alien to him.

  
He stayed on Cybertron to be there for the execution, yet he found his tanks turning at the idea of Megatron being melted down.

  
His dark blue digits played with the cube of Energon, staring down into the pink liquid, thinking back to the war. The same war that ended cycles ago. Every battle, every brawl with the silver mech hurt, of course, it hurt physically, but it felt like something was gone. As if every time they collided, something died.

  
Optimus pushed away from the memories, leaning back and staring out at the city. Watching the street lights cut through the darkness, dancing in the dark cycle’s night. He did get a few invites from close friends and colleagues to join parties, he wanted them to loosen up, have fun. Personally, he wanted to be alone, try to piece together this puzzle in his mind.

  
His tanks turned, unable to finish the last of the energon, setting it down, not caring if it went bad in the open air. He just needed to go, just drive for a while, maybe that might get rid of this dreadful feeling.

  
The city passed, Cybertron buzzed with pure life and laughter, something the planet desperately needed. The streets were clear, almost, a few drunks stumbling around, some littler here and there, but clear. He passed pubs and bars, still not sure what the difference between the two was. Driving over bridges, seeing skyscrapers, hearing cheers and slurred speeches.

  
Optimus should’ve known his tires would’ve taken him here, he gave up, transforming and walking up the steps of the prison. Here were the only individuals who weren’t drunk off their afts.

  
Ultra Magnus stood at the door, looking down at Optimus, smiling and nodding. “Hello Optimus Prime, how can I help you?”

  
He shouldn’t be doing this, it was crazy, it didn’t add up to any possible good outcome. He crossed his arms, sizing up Ultra Magnus. “I want to see him.”

  
Ultra Magnus reset his optics a few times, turning away and contacting the other guards. Taking a few short cycles to order the team of guards that the prisoner was receiving a guest. Ultra Magnus faced him again. “It’ll take a while,” he informed Optimus, “this isn’t on records, your visit.”

  
“I know, I understand,” Starscream ordered that Megatron would have no contact with another Cybertronian besides the handpicked guards. Ultra Magnus folded his hands, turning to face the city, Optimus knew his friend was thinking about arresting every slightly tipsy person he could. Optimus joined him, shifting his weight back and forth on his peds, he had faced Megatron on the battlefield too many times to count, yet here he was going to face the tyrant on death row. Would he be forced to face nothing but rage?

  
Ultra Magnus rested a hand on his shoulder. “Alright you’re clear, there's only one guard, no more than 30 cycles.”

  
He smiled, finding that it was useless due to his battle mask, instead nodding. Walking down the long dark hallway. No turning back now.

  
The guard shifted, standing tall, saluting to Optimus as he approached. He held up his servos. “There’s no need for that here.”

  
The guard apologized, letting his arms sink down. “I’ll wait out here, I don’t want to be around if he snaps.” He entered the code, Optimus waited.

  
It felt like gravity didn’t exist in the room, everything was held in place with nothing but tension. It was bright, too bright to recharge comfortably. It was tidy and unwelcoming, there was nothing warm about the room or the small cell next to it.

  
He forced his spark to stop backflipping in his chamber, turning to the cell. “Megatron.”

  
Something shifted in the cell, it was heavy, optics online, slowly Megatron got to his peds, towering over Optimus. “Not joining the party outside?” There wasn’t anger, spite, just distant, he was numbing himself.

  
He shook his helm, his spark relaxing. “No, I find it...strange.”

  
“I can sympathize.” He cleared his intake. “What brings you here?”

  
“I’m not sure.”

  
They stood there, watching one another, studying them for the last time. This was it, Megatron was going to die, after all these years the warlord was going to die. He admitted to himself that he didn’t want that.

  
“You know that datapad that you vouched for me to have as I wait?”

  
“Huh?” He was snapped out of his thoughts. “Yeah, sorry I couldn’t get you a new model.”

  
Megatron frowned. “I asked it to be delivered to you.”

  
He felt his engine stutter, Megatron looked like he was about to fall apart. “N-no, I haven’t seen it.”

  
The taller’s shoulders sunk down, his optics trailing to the floor. “It’s not a plea for help, just answers.” Megatron turned back, sinking down on the berth.

  
It was like his world was falling apart around him, the war ended, Cybertron was slowly rebuilding itself, and Megatron looked defeated. In all the years of their skirmishes, he’d never seen the warlord just slum, his optics dull, this self-hatred that just radiated off of his frame.

  
He shuffled on his peds again, venting loudly, the only sounds filling the small room. Tossing around the idea of going on some goose chase (as humans called it) for a datapad, glancing back at Megatron. He noticed one little thing, he wasn’t silver anymore, he was dark grey, something about that made his spark sink farther down. “I’ll find the data pad...before the...yeah…”

  
Megatron held his helm in his servos, a small smile curled up on his faceplate. “Thank you.”

  
He left the tired warlord, feeling his own spark sink as the whole incident replayed in his mind. Optimus passed the guard, thanking him before walking down the long hallway, he had to speak to Ultra Magnus about the datapad. Knowing the mech it was highly unlikely that he would lose track of anything.

  
“Come up Mags.” Rodimus’ voice cut through, making him stop at the end of the hall. The much smaller mech grinned, hanging off of Magnus’ leg. “Let’s go party.”  
Magnus simply stared off, his arms crossed, his optics locking with Optimus’ pleading for help.

  
“Having fun Rodimus?” He pulled back his battle mask, smiling, raising a hand and slapping Rodimus’ back.

  
Rodimus jumped, grinning up at Optimus. “Why aren’t you drunk?” His words were slurred.

  
The hand on his back tightened, but not to the point of pain. “Rodimus, I may say it is the time to have fun, but this is a poor display of a Prime.” He whispered to Rodimus, but loud enough or those around to chuckle at the display.

  
Rodimus frowned, his vents blowing an audible huff. “Party killer, just like Drift running off after Ratchet.” He transformed, his tires shrieking on the floor as he speeds off, nearly hitting a wall.

  
Magnus vented, shaking his helm. “Are you sure he’ll make a good Prime? What about Thunderclash? I always hear he’s a soft spark.”

  
“I’m not sure why the matrix chose him, but he’s determined, besides you think the 13 Primes were all like me?”

  
Magnus groaned. “It would’ve made everything easier, but you’re right. How was the visit? Rather short.”

  
Optimus felt his tanks roll, what did Megatron have on that datapad, why did is spark scream for him to find it? “That brings me to something, Megatron was allowed one datapad to pass the time, however, he planned to give it to me. He asked a guard to do so, but it never was delivered.”

  
Ultra Magnus frowned, looking down at him, obviously confused why Optimus would care about the warlord. “I’ll ask around, and deliver it myself, I suggest if you plan to recharge at home you should drive now. The citizens are only going to get more unstable.”

 

* * *

 

The next cycle felt strange, the temporary hub felt big, too big for him, as if the whole area was abandoned and he was left behind. Walking around unable to figure out what he should do, only to stand at the window and watch Cybertronians wobble around after the night of parties. He knew that once the sunset another line of parties would begin, that would be until Megatron was melted down. Optimus hissed feeling his spark chamber ache.

  
He grabbed a cue of energon, quickly drinking it before leaving the hub.

  
The streets were a mess, littered, some of the trash had been there for cycles, only to have more caked on. Some mechs were in recharge on the sidewalks, others were nursing they’re headaches, but a good portion of them was still drinking high grade. His tanks rolled smelling foul energon.

  
“Fragging kids!” Ratchet’s all too familiar cranky voice distracted him. Ratchet kicked a few cans out of his small clinic shop.

  
Optimus smiled, patting the medic on the back. “Good morning.”

“Shove your Earth sayings up your aft Prime.” Ratchet hissed.

  
“Come on, I’m sure you’ve got more important matters in the clinic then the street in front.” Luckily Ratchet gave up on his little rant, turning inside, Optimus followed him. He never saw the inside of the new clinic, looking around at the machines and tools. It was small, smaller than the old one, then again the old one went up in flames. It had a whole wall of windows, a few separate rooms, some medical berths laying out. To his surprise there are only a few mechs on berths, most of them still in recharge, others drunk off they’re afts. “Not much business?”

  
Ratchet laughed. “No, most of the mechs out there are too drunk to even know if they’re hurt, others are just drinking until the pain goes away.” He stopped at a small container grabbing a few cubes of energon, making a short round to hand them to the few mechs who were awake. “Damn fools.” He mumbled to himself, finally giving Optimus his full attention. “What are you doing here?”

  
Optimus frowned, glad that he still wore his battle mask. “I wanted to see an old friend.”

  
“Nice visit, and as you can see I’m busy.” Ratchet cleaned a few tools, only to jump as a loud bang echoed in the clinic. “Oh, Primus tell me he’s not up yet.”

  
He was about to ask, only to hear a soft giggle from one of the back rooms, as Drift wobbled around the corner. Leaning heavily on the wall, snapping his servos and pointing at the tired medic. “Ratchet.” He smiled, winking an optic.

  
“You’re still drunk?” Ratchet groaned rubbing his helm. “Next time I’m not letting you go to Blurr’s with Rodimus.”

  
Drift gasped. “Oh Roddy, have you seen him?” The smile faded quickly from Drift’s face, the high grade must be almost out of his systems. “We had a bet, and...Poor Magnus.”

  
“I saw him at the prison, I told him to go back home and get some rest,” Optimus spoke up.

  
“Was he trying to flirt with Magnus?”

  
“No, from what I could tell he was trying to get Magnus to drink.”

  
Ratchet laughed. “I’ve known Ultra Magnus about as long as you Prime, and I’ve never seen him take one sip of high grade.”

  
Drift vented. “Good, I think I’m going to go back and snuggle on your berth some more.” He turned around waving at them.

  
Optimus optics slowly left Drift, who was walking with a slight limp, only to rest on Ratchet’s stone cold face.

  
“Not a word.” The medic turned away, cleaning tools that were already clean.

  
“So, your processor has more than one emotion…”

  
“First, Rodimus and Drift came by, Drift asked if I wanted to join them, I declined, and 2/3rds of the night cycle Drift comes back. I notice he’s drunk, really drunk, so drunk that he hasn’t noticed that he’s leaking. Luckily I patched him up and didn’t need anything to put him into recharge, too drunk, but he still didn’t feel anything. But he hung around me the whole time, somehow the weld stayed intact. Followed me to my berth and finally passed out.” He turned back to Optimus. “Now I think the humans favor the middle servo over the rest.” He raised his middle digit.

  
Optimus laughed. “Alright, is he still loopy from the wound?”

  
“Or that was illegal energon.” Ratchet leaned against a berth, looking up at Optimus. “You don’t look like you’ve got a helmache, don’t smell of unprocessed energon, and you’re still wearing your battle mask.”

  
Ratchet could read him like a datapad, and he never beat around the bush. “I’m not sure,” He started, his optics trailing around the clinic. “The war’s over, Cybertron is starting to rebuild, and Megatron is going to be melted down. It’s what we’ve always wanted, Autobots and Decepticons. It’s what I wanted, yet something’s off, I think I’m off, like this isn’t real, or I’m missing something.”

  
“You said you saw Ultra Magnus last night cycle, why?”

  
“I saw him, broke a few laws, Ultra Magnus let me.”

  
“You saw Megatron?” Ratchet put down a tool he was polishing, a needle, his tanks turned.

  
“I don’t know what to do with myself, I was sitting in the hub suite, thinking. I went out and found myself there. I wanted to talk to him, oddest thing was that Megatron wasn’t angry, he looked tired and depressed.” Optimus stared at the floor, guilt pouring over him. “He told me that datapad that was gifted to him, that it was supposed to be delivered to me...I haven’t gotten it.”

  
Ratchet was quiet, studying him with calculating eyes. “Do you hate him?”

  
“No.” It was a confident answer. “I don’t hate him.” He felt small, smaller than a human like a world was growing yet he stayed the same. “I never hated him.”

  
/Optimus?/ He jumped hearing Ultra Magnus’ voice over the com.

  
“Sorry,” He apologized to his old friend, looking out of the windows. //Ultra Magnus?//

  
/I’ve located the datapad, I don’t have long, where are you located?/

  
//Thank you, Ratchet’s clinic, I’ll be outside.// He cut the channel. “Magnus found the datapad, he’s delivering it.”

  
Ratchet vented, resting a servo on Optimus’ forearm. “What do you think is on it?”

  
“I have no idea, old friend.”

  
He waited outside, looking up at the sky, enjoying the sun on his back, how the streets seemed to be just waking up. Reminding him of Earth, how at the very start of the day, few humans would get up, most only to make breakfast.

  
He perked up hearing Ultra Magnus, the much larger officer transformed, greeting Optimus. “Good morning.” He pulled out a heavily damaged datapad from his subspace. “I don’t have time for small talk, my apologies.” Ultra Magnus said his goodbyes and drove off.

  
Optimus watched him go, his optics trailing over the streets, once again feeling aloof, keeping an optic on where he put his peds expecting little creatures under them. Yet he felt at a loss, the war was over, he had spent many years traveling the cosmos, found new life, now what?

  
He turned the datapad over and over in his servos. “He did have a great voice in his works.” He mumbled to himself, walking down the street.

 

* * *

 

The sun was setting, once again the plasma works and energy blasts went off in another celebration. Jazz sent him another invite to Blurr’s bar, he kindly turned it down, finding no interest in chugging high grade. Finding another quiet night in the temporary hub much better, sitting down on the comfy sofa and pulling out the datapad, crossing his peds and leaning back. He waited for the pad to load, picking up a small cube of energon, and sipping away. Opening up Megatron’s writings.

  
He set the Energon down.

  
Uncrossed his peds.

  
Sat up, and set the datapad down.

  
“He has a Sparkling?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dildo-Swaggins-T-Baggins here with another fantastic chapter!  
> ONLY FOR $19.95, YOU CAN GET THIS MESS OF GAY SPACE ROBOTS HAVING PROBLEMS!  
> BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE!  
> I'LL INCLUDE A DEPRESSED LOST SOUNDWAVE AND A LONELY COSMOS FOR NO EXTRA COST!  
> THAT'S TWICE THE SAD GAY ROBOTS, BUT THAT'S NOT ALL!  
> RATCHET'S BAD WITH EMOTIONS THAT AREN'T SALT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Billy Mays, may his soul rest in peace.

He had two cycles, two cycles to get a ship, maybe a mech or two to join him, and somehow magically kidnap Megatron…

  
Slag.

  
Optimus set the datapad down, his processor planning and toying with how in the universe he was going to break Megatron out and not get melted down with him. He’ll need a decoy, a Drone? A well-programmed Drone, he could ask Jetfire, Wheeljack, maybe Perceptor, but how would he keep things quiet?

  
He groaned, sitting up on the sofa. “Ratchet.” Ratchet was one of the hardest mechs he personally knew that could keep secrets, it would be like trying to divide by 0 to get one answer out of him. Well, that is if he didn’t trust you.

  
The drive over slipped by, he didn’t even notice the trash or drunk mechs, practically jumping into the clinic and hitting his helm. “Ow.” He rubbed his helm.

  
Scaring Ratchet who hissed, spinning around holding a welder as a mech laid on a berth. “What the ever-loving scrap Prime!” He quickly turned back. “Sit, I’m with someone.” He ignored Optimus who was still shaking his helm.

  
Optimus didn’t take a berth or a seat, instead, he paced back and forth, his processor racing. He chewed on his lip plates, unable to think of what it was like to be separated from your only living sparkling at such a young age. It was known that when a litter didn’t survive or when a carrier was apart from they’re sparkling they could go insane. Megatron may have pushed to the limit at times, but never full insanity, he was full of battle lust, not madness.

  
“SIT!” Ratchet yelled, this time scaring Optimus.

  
“I can’t, I’ll wait outside.” He turned on his heel and left the clinic, walking around the building. He would have to carry the Drone in his subspace and leave with Megatron in his own subspace. He had more than enough money for a ship, a small one, one that no one would care about, and he needed a crew, he wasn’t going to search the whole universe in a tiny ship with just Megatron. A crew, someone who could help narrow down looking at each solar system and each planet…

  
“Prime, get in here, you look like a new-spark who just saw their parents interfacing.” Ratchet snapped, he limped back into the clinic, radiating an air of his normal grouchy self.

  
“You’re limping.”

  
He noticed how his friend stiffened a little, his face souring more so. “I slipped this morning.”

  
Optimus internally called Ratchet’s bluff. “We need to talk, in private.”

  
Ratchet waved him down to the storage room, having little to no care, or acting like he didn’t care.

  
“Why not your private quarters?” He asked passing them, seeing the bright red lights signifying that it was locked.

  
“Drift refuses to leave my berth, he’s handling another hangover, remind me next time to throw something at Rodimus.” He unlocked the storage room, slipping in and sitting on a crate of medical grade Energon, rubbing his sore servos.

  
Optimus leaned against the wall, taking a quick look around, pleased to find no cameras or audio recorders. “We’re alone right?” He once again scanned the whole room. “There’s nothing on record here right?”

  
“Optimus, there’s nothing here, just you and me, okay?” It was rare that Ratchet used that half of his name. “Now what is it?”

  
He settled back against the corner. “I’m going to break Megatron out.”

  
“You half welded scrap heap of grimy transfluid from a mech’s aft!” Ratchet yelled, hopping off of the crate tossing his arms up. “Listen here you useless piston, why would you of all the mechs in the known universe want to save his worthless Scraplet riddled mech?!”

  
He knew this was how his friend would act, holding back laughter as the small medic continued his rant.

  
“What is this, some sick joke? Is my life some sick joke to you, Optimus? I’m old, really old do you want my spark to give out? You’re enjoying this you fragged up pile of rust!” He stopped, holding up a servo, pulling some Energon from his subspace, drinking the whole cube giving Optimus a death glare. Calmly setting the cube back into his space, taking in a deep invent. “What the shit Optimus!” It was rare to hear the medic use Earth curses, but when he did it had an extra dose of venom in each one. “What the fuck, let’s just go save the tyrant, why not get a nuke in our afts while we’re at it. PRIME HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR PROCESSOR?!”

  
He stood up holding up his arms. “Wait I have a reason.”

  
“Not falling for this Optimus, come on I’m doing a full processor examination right now!” He yanked Optimus by his servo out of the storage room and to a medical berth. “Recharge now!”

  
He groaned, rolling his optics but laying down and folding his servos, putting himself into a forced recharge. His helm spun, optics offlining, performing a quick systems check, once again feeling that terrible ache in his spark chamber.

 

* * *

 

Ratchet hissed, his tanks rolling, pulling a tray of tools over to Prime’s helm. “I swear his processor is fried.” He grumbled, picking apart his friend’s helm.  
After the war ended Ratchet had a small fear of what Prime would do, he could stay on Earth and continue building a relationship with the humans. But that proved to be difficult, maybe some other mech should take that mission. Prime could go and see the universe, continue fighting for the right, but did he really want to fight for the rest of his life?

  
Ratchet set the main helm casing aside, careful to not touch the highly sensitive antennas if he bent one or cause the slightest harm Prime would jolt awake. Picking up a clean small medical report datapad, typing away at what he could find in Prime.

  
What could Prime do now? Live a normal life? After all the war, after the countless lives he's taken and saved, Prime would more than likely spiral into a depressed state. Something Ratchet worried about all of his old friends, Wheeljack seemed to be the first, it was only a matter of time that they would all grow apart. He faced it too, maybe that was why Drift kept bothering him?

  
“Huh?” He stopped, pulling out a blacklight, flicking it on, pushing away his train of thought. “Odd.” He quickly typed, he’d have to do some research on whatever that is. It was old the marks, really old. “He’s functional for now, wonder what those are?” He stood up shaking his helm, once more looking at the old healed up puncture holes. Sliding the helm pieces back and latching them together, initiating a slow wake-up. “Wonder what’s got him so...jumpy.”

* * *

 

Optimus took his time, once again checking his systems finding they were running at a 100%, pleased, his optics landed on Ratchet.

  
“I found something but I’m not exactly sure what, it’s not thearting and it’s old so the damage is done if there is damage. Hate to say it Prime but you’re healthy, well physically, I still think you’re a sick Sparkling.” He shook his head, walking down the hall back to the storage room. “Come on.” There was a grumble in his voice, something that Optimus found out that Ratchet was tired.

  
He stood slowly, following the medic, this time sitting on the crate, holding his helm. “What did you find?”

  
Ratchet folded his arms. “Some old holes, they’re healed up and easy to miss, I have somewhat of an idea what they could've been but I’ll have to ask Chromedome. Besides that you’re fine, so what’s this about kidnapping the most hated being in all of the known universe?”

  
He vented, holding his helm in one of his servos. “I read his datapad, Ratchet...he was carrying at a point, the Sire died before he even found out he was with a litter, and the runt was the only one who survived.” Ratchet’s jaw dropped. “Only a few mechs knew of his Sparkling, not even Starscream, Soundwave knows, Knockout had his mind wiped. He sent away his only living Sparkling with his metaphorical Grand-Sire…”

  
Ratchet frowned, his optics resting on the floor. “That makes sense.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“There’s a lot of mental strain on a first time Carrier, and to have only one survive? I’m shocked that he’s stayed together so long, mentally it’s a nightmare. The worst that could’ve happened was full insanity, but the only symptoms he has (besides being a pit-bent warmonger) is that he suddenly has fits of rage.” Ratchet shook his helm. “I’ve seen what it does to a mech, you have to restain them, and most of the time they’ll break out of the bindings, attack you, it doesn’t matter how strong you are, nothing can stop them.”

  
His shoulders sagged, Megatron was suffering this whole time, not knowing if his Sparkling was even alive. His spark burned, he hissed hunching over, clutching his chest hunching over.

  
“Optimus?” Ratchet rushed over grabbing hold of his friend’s shoulder. “What is it?”

  
He shook his helm, waiting for the feeling to pass, it only lightened a little, still sizzling in his spark chamber. “It’s fine, you just did a check up on me.”  
“On your processor...Whatever that was, if it keeps up I’m going to check you again.”

  
They waited for a while, Optimus still clutched his chest, yet it eased into a slight stinging. “I’m fine now.” He sat straight up, pushing away his own problems and focusing on Megatron and how would he get the mech out. “I need a team, a small team, a small ship and a Drone.”

  
“You’re going to do this?”

  
He nodded. “I have to old friend, I just have to.”

  
Ratchet groaned. “I’m too old for this scrap.”

  
“I need your help, who would be the best to search the whole universe for 2 mechs?”

  
“I would think of someone that already knows of the Sparkling, you said Soundwave knows? He’s more than useful for this kind of mission, having advanced hearing, and telepathy, all you have to do is think your plan. I would suggest another mech like him, someone who can help you search…”  
“Cosmos!” He jumped up, not seeing a shelf and slamming his helm into the top of it. “Ow.”

  
Ratchet laughed. “Yep, Cosmos would be a great choice, having highly advanced sight, however, he has yet to master that…”

  
“Okay, I have a crew, a small crew.”

  
“So no medic?” Ratchet snapped, shooting him a glare.

  
“There should be no issue being that I plan to avoid all trouble and that you have two powerful leaders on one ship there should be little to no trouble.”  
“Okay...Okay, I’ll talk to Jetfire about that Drone idea, we don’t need one that’ll be highly advanced, and you’ll need to be there at the execution. If it doesn’t go just right then mechs will be looking at you, not only that but you can control it from the stands.”

  
Optimus smiled. “You’re right, I’ll be sitting with Starscream and his council...I’ll have to hide it somehow. Would Jetfire mind making the Drone?”

  
“We can ask him for an older model and a few modifications, I can make some armor that’ll make the Drone look like Megatron. I would hold off leaving for a while after the execution.”

  
“A few cycles?” He asked imagining what it would be like to have to hide Megatron in the hub and somehow make sure no one noticed that he was there.

  
“It would say a good Earth week, 7 cycles?” Ratchet couldn’t help but grin, he was enjoying this.

  
Optimus hissed, Ratchet was enjoying this idea a little too much. “You’re a sick mech.”

  
He laughed. “I would like to somehow do a quick check up on him before you go, I’m going to guess he’s not coming back?”

  
“That’s right, I think that by now Terminus, the mech Megatron trusted to raise his Sparkling should have a stable home.” He pointed out, folding his servos.

  
“Alright so we somewhat have a plan, you got two days to sneak Megatron out, somehow, and I have two days to make a disguise for a Drone…”  
He smiled, standing tall. “Thank you old friend.” This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 

He didn’t go out much, only when the sun was setting to enjoy the colors, he only managed the noise then, for the rest of the time he had a helmache. Luckily the cassettes were there, Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw almost never left his side, while Ravage was almost always on patrol, the twins were always out, but idd bring back fresh Energon.

  
Just one more day and it would be over, his leader would be dead. And he would be pointless. Autobots and Decepticons would no longer be, he would be lost once again. He handled it like everything else, closing up, tossing his emotions away.

  
Yet he felt it still, the lingering presence that he wasn’t needed, that it was only a matter of time until he met Primus. He was sure he wasn’t the only mech that felt that, but what could they do now?

  
“Soundwave?” Buzzsaw flew in, landing softly on a window ledge, pecking at small pieces of Engeron.

  
“How are the streets?” He lightly scratched Buzzsaw’s beak.

  
“Quite, a few mech’s if you want to walk about I suggest now, once the sunset the streets will be filled again.”

  
He nodded standing tall, hearing the hiss of his hydraulic from the movement. “Thank you.”

  
“Would you like company?” Lazerbeak who was in a hot oil bath asked, resting his head on the side to face the window.

  
“No thank you, there are a few clothes in the drawer next to you.” He turned and left, hating the small hub waiting to leave it as soon as he could. At least the twins liked the idea having bars close by. Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw didn’t like the stuffy air, they honestly enjoyed the cleaner air the Earth had to offer. And Ravage could care less, just as long as everyone was together and safe.

  
He found that the streets were clear, only hearing about 4 other mechs close by, shutting out their minds and focusing on the steady hum of his spark.

  
“Soundwave?” Ravage lounge above him, resting on a beam, his front paws crossed, his tail curling up. “Sunset walk?”

  
He nodded. “I would like no company if that’s alright with you.”

  
“Good, I want to get in one last nap before another band of horrible singing mechs march down the street again.” He yawned and offlined his optics.

  
Soundwave ignored the pair of mechs who drunkenly stumbled down the sidewalk, yet he recognized them, Rodimus and Drift(Deadlock). Both were laughing and telling jokes. He narrowed his optics, letting them pass, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy. Sharply turning away and marching away from the heavily trashed street.  
Sure he didn’t get close to any of the Decepticons, he didn’t need to make friends, he did his job, climbed up the ladder and was one of Megatron’s elite. The cassettes were close to him, very close being that some of them found him at his lowest, they understood him, knew him inside and out. Was it so pathetic that he wanted that, someone who he understood and who understood him, someone that he didn’t need to talk to all the time, but that they would be content just sitting in the same room.

  
Yes, he answered himself, stopping at the top of a hill taking in the site of the oranges and reds that painted the sky. He didn’t need someone, he needed a task, something to work towards.

  
He stopped that train of thought, there’s another mech, a familiar mech, they’re looking for him, but why? Soundwave lost his focus on his own spark, listening to the rumble of an engine, the screech of tires, Optimus Prime. He knew the mech far too well, having encountered him on the battlefield far too often, listening in on the Autobot’s processor.

  
_Find Soundwave, luckily Red Alert keeps tabs on all the Decepticons, he said around here...Slag how am I going to say this? ‘Hey mind helping me find-’_ Optimus Prime came into view going far too fast on the hill and having to slam on his breaks seeing Soundwave.

  
Soundwave internally ground down his Denta hearing the screech of his tires and brake pads.

  
“Soundwave!” Optimus transformers, stumbling a little back. “I’ve been looking for you.”

  
And like that his helmache was back, he crossed his arms. “Why?”

  
“Oh ummm… Is there a place he can talk without prying audios or optics?” He scratched the back of his helm. _I hope he’ll accept my offer, I need his help, his skills are for more than valuable. He was one of the few mechs that even know about Megatron’s Sparkling, and might even know where the slag it could be, an-_

  
“I’ll help.”

  
“Huh?” He tilted his helm clearly confused.

  
“I know what you’re planning, I’m a telepath. Who else is is coming along?” He glanced around, glad for that that everyone was trying to get as much high grade as they could.

  
“Oh...so I?” _Just think it?_

  
“Yes.” He turned and faced the sunset. “It’s nice out.”

  
“It is.” Optimus turned and stared at the sky with him. _Cosmos, I still need to track him down, sadly I’ll have to_ appear _to a party. Ratchet knows but he won’t be joining us, and finally Megatron, who right now has no idea that he’s going to be replaced with a Drone._

  
He nodded. “It quiet for once.”

  
“Around my hub, there’s almost no bars so no one really gets crazy around here.” _We’re going to wait a few days after the execution, I still have to get a ship, and I just finished talking to Jetfire who right now is sending an old Drone to us._

  
“I know someone with an old scout ship, I’ll take care of that, just focus on Cosmos and the Drone. There are a few mechs approaching.” He turned away. 

* * *

 

Okay, this wasn’t working, he sat alone in the back of the bar, a digit tracking the outside of the cube. Watching while other mech’s danced and tell stories, even a tall purple mech started singing. Everyone was having the time of their lives, while he was in the back.

  
“Maybe I should just go back into orbit.” He mumbled to himself, slumping in the seat, playing with the empty cubes, stacking them. If he was in orbit nothing would’ve changed, he would still be watching everyone live without him. Was it too much to have someone who cared about him, who included him, to make it feel like he mattered?

  
Guess so.

  
He watched as a couple, a little white mech and a much taller mech dance, the taller looked flustered while the white mech was giggling.

  
But what was his purpose now? Wander through life trying to make friends and to only be brushed off? Be launched into space and study planets from afar, watch a whole society move on?

  
He jumped up when a bartender walked over holding another cube, only to have his hopes sink further as the skipped over him and went to another table.

  
“The bartender doesn’t even notice me.” He mumbled to himself, almost hiding in the stall now.

  
“ABOUT TIME YOU CAME!” Some mechs shouted as a tall figure walked in, he only glanced up seeing that it was Optimus Prime, only to have a bunch of other mechs almost tackle him.

  
He rolled his optics, once again seeing the bartender. “Excuse me could I-” He stopped seeing the bartender vanish in the crowd. He let his servo fall, giving up, wallowing in his own loneliness, once again playing with the glass cubes. After this he was going to head back to his hub, maybe he’ll stay in all cycle? Not like anyone would care.

  
He jumped hearing a loud slam as a blue servo pushed a datapad over to him, looking up to see Optimus. “Read it, I need an answer, Cosmos.”

  
“Huh?” He picked it up, feeling the swimming in his processor. Flicking it on and leaning back.

  
**Cosmos,**   
**There is a special top-secret task that I would like to ask of you. To simply put it I want to ask you to join Soundwave and me on a mission. We’ll board a small shuttle and go far past the known universe. I ask for your skills in exploration and an Outlier.**   
**Please accept this task.**   
**If not please keep this mission a secret.**   
**~O.P.**

  
“Huh?” He read it again, glancing up to see Optimus trying to squeeze through the dance floor, only to get bombarded by other mechs. Cosmos turned the idea over and over in his processor. He had nothing here, and to go on a secret mission with the leader of the Autobots (and one of the most feared Decepticons)? What did he have to lose?

  
Nothing.

  
He typed his answer quickly, shutting the datapad down. Watching his leader try to push through the crowd again. Cosmos frowned, picking up the datapad, and throwing himself into the crowd, half snaking and half shoving, optics locked on Optimus Prime. Somehow he met Optimus Prime in the middle handing him the datapad, nodding turning away.

  
He stumbled out of the crowd, almost falling on his helm, turning to the party. “Later guys.” His spark sunk as no one waved or said goodbye. He turned sharply stomping away. “I’ll go.”

* * *

 

Ratchet once again thanked Jetfire for the Drone, getting measurements, grabbing some old scrap metal. “Prime…” He grumbled, mumbling foul words as he welded pieces together, making a perfect replica of Megatron. “Crazy mech.”

  
“Ratchet!”

  
“Slag, slag, slag.” He dropped the torch, flicking it off, before quickly jumping out of the spare operation room and locking the door. His spark racing as Drift of all mechs came around smiling. “You know I’m going to say no.”

  
Drift wasn’t alone, this time Rodimus came in tow, smiling like a dolt as Drift ran up to him. “Oh come on, you need to get out.”

  
“Someone needs to patch everyone up, and being drunk doesn’t help.” He snapped, crossing his arms and rolling his optics. “I don’t know why you keep asking.”  
Drift frowned, tossing his servos up. “One of these days you’re going to break, and I’m going to break you.” He snapped, stomping out of the clinic.

  
Ratchet was left with Rodimus, once again running through his mental checklist of why he couldn’t party or even go out for a few drinks with Drift.

 

  1. He was old
  2. He hadn’t had a party in almost a 100 years
  3. Drift just had a little crush something that would soon pass
  4. Oh and that Optimus has a fired processor and is trying to break out the most feared tyrant, to hunt down that said tyrant’s Sparkling



Rodimus cleared his intake, getting Ratchet’s attention, only to rest his servos on his hips and act like he was scolding a Sparkling. “Really?” He cocked an optic ridge.

  
“What?” He hates to admit at all, but he did feel guilty.

  
“This isn’t some little Sparkling crush, you know last night I danced, he sat at the bar drunk and mumbling about how you won’t spend any time with him. He asks you every cycle, and every cycle you say no. I get that you’re old, you don’t party, but spend some time with him. He trusts you, out of all the mechs that he calls ‘friends’ you’re the only one he trusts.” Rodimus spat, turning sharply. “He both know he’s going to wind back in your berth tonight...Just... _Don’t break his poor spark_.” Rodimus hissed, leaving the clinic.

  
Ratchet waited, turning back to the spare room, unlocking it and slipping in, finally venting when the door shut. “I know it’s not a ‘Sparkling crush’...” He grumbled picking up the torch and lighting it. “This isn’t just a one-sided crush.”

* * *

 

Optimus didn’t return to his hub, instead, he drove into Ratchet’s clinic, waving at the medic. Finding a spare berth and sitting on it, pulling out the old datapad.  
“How many times have you read it now?” Ratchet asked as another firework outside blew up.

  
“10 times, at least…Something is ‘eating at me’ as humans put it.” He scrolled down the text, once again starting at the part that just crawled under his plating.  
Ratchet was quiet, cleaning his tools once again, slamming them down, mumbling foul words. Something was ‘eating him’.

  
Optimus watched the medic scurry around, he knew when Ratchet was angry, who didn’t? There were levels of his anger, level one was sassy, level two was yelling, and level three was cold revenge. This was level four, quiet abuse of things around him and mumbling that no one else could hear or understand. Level four was generally disappointment and frustration. “Ratchet?”

  
“I’m busy.” He didn’t snap, in fact, it was cold, like he was on autopilot.

  
He followed Ratchet around, mentally trying to piece together what could be causing level four anger in his friend. He had everything he wanted, sure Ratchet was helping him kidnap Megatron, but this wasn’t affecting him. Then it struck him, Drift. He cupped his faceplate, holding back a snarky comment. “I figured it out.”

  
“Shut it.”

  
“You like him.” He tilted his head slightly, catching a flying wrench. “You have more than spite of emotions.”

  
He vented, tossing his tools into the sink. “Fine, you got me, happy now?” He threw his hands up, giving up the angry act.

  
“I wanna hear it.” He was enjoying this, sure he’d seen Ratchet like a few mechs here and there, but those didn’t last a few cycles. This was something new, something that he really was loving.

  
“Okay I like Drift, he’s...tolerable.”

  
Optimus couldn’t help himself, laughing that horrible wheeze that only a few knew, Wheeljack once said it sounded like ‘a car engine couldn’t start and is asking someone to just end it’. He slammed his fist down laughing and falling off the berth.

  
“I hate you.”

  
“‘Tolerable’!” He wheezed out, holding his side.

  
“The Drone is finished.” Ratchet rolled him over with a ped. “Primus, Optimus I swear I’m going to weld your interface panel shut.”

  
He took a moment trying to get fresh oxygen into his systems, sitting up on the floor. “Okay...okay, just...wow he’s tolerable?”

  
Ratchet walked past him. “He’s...been through a lot.”

  
“So?” Optimus pointed out. “Everyone on this planet has been, tell me why you like him.” They stepped into the operation room, he almost stalled seeing the Drone, finding it was exactly what Megatron looked like. He had to make sure, poking an offlined optic.

  
Ratchet slapped his servos away. “There’s still some programming left, mostly his voice, the actions are finished.” He stepped back, typing instructions into a small terminal. “I think...honestly is that he’s...mature, sure he’s drunk right now, but he’s wise, he wasn’t to better himself.”

  
“Huh,” He listened to Ratchet, poking the red optic.

  
“Stop touching it.” He pulled a chair over sitting down in it. “Drift...he’s just been stuck in my processor for...well when I first met him when you brought him in. I was ‘soft’ with him, I didn’t scold him, I saw he was broken and lost. And I gave him hope, he’s gone full circle, and honestly, I’m proud of him.”

  
Optimus couldn’t help but beam, Ratchet liked someone, and that said someone liked him. “So what’s stopping you from spiking him so hard that you’ll need to repair him?”

  
Ratchet stopped typing, resting his helm on his servos. “You just said that...you’re the leader of the Autobots, you carry the matrix and ended a war, and you just said that?”

  
“Well, what's stopping you.” He didn’t care, looking past what Ratchet said.

  
“Do you know how long it’s been? I haven’t had anyone in my berth for almost 500 years. Not only that but I’m old, far too old for him, I’m a cranky old medic, not the most romantic mech.” Ratchet pointed out his flaws.

  
Optimus threw his head back. “You sound like one of our human friends. Just go and drive with him, go explore the desert with him, you don’t need to bring him any fancy crystals, just go spend some time with him.”

  
Ratchet grumbled. “I’ll...think about it…”

  
“Give him a hand job.”

  
“Fuck off. Besides, he’ll come crawling at any moment.” He vented, loosening up and spinning around in the chair. “How did the recruiting go?”

  
Optimus perked up. “They’re both on board, Soundwave knows the whole mission while Cosmos doesn’t just gotta switch Megatron out. Oh, and Soundwave has a ship.”

  
“Good.” Ratchet stood up, handing him a remote control. “This is for the Drone if things don’t go as planned. Flip this switch to take control and think what you want him to say, this lever controls where he’s walking, besides that we won’t need him to use his arms or anything else.”

  
Optimus fiddled with the small control box. “Interesting.” He slipped it into his subspace. “Should we switch them out now?”

  
“Once everyone is ‘shit-faced’ (you have to admit humans to get creative), it would be best, Ultra Magnus I believe will let you in again.” Ratchet pulled out a small cube of Energon, offering one to him, he turned it down. “When you switch them out, don’t forget to turn the Drone on.”

  
He nodded, getting his peds, pulling out the beaten up datapad. “Oh did you get in touch with Chromedome?” He didn’t look up, once again waiting for the screen to flash on.

  
“I haven’t had time.” Ratchet left the room. “I’m going to double check the supplies.”

  
Optimus strolled out, not even looking up as he once again read Megatron’s writing. Hearing the faint explosions of the fireworks outside, the drunk singing, and the loud music. Only to glance up to see Drift drunkenly stumbling in, surprised that the young mech was here and just after the party started.

  
“Drift?” Ratchet rushed over, helping the other mech up, the two stumbling in. “I’m going to kick Rodiums’ aft after this.” He hissed.

  
Optimus weakly waved after the two, surprised how quickly Drift got drunk, he knew that Ratchet could handle Drift. Somehow he always knew Ratchet could handle Drift. Turning his attention back to the datapad, ignoring the world around him as he read.

  
His spark still aching.

* * *

 

Last full cycle, he was mentally counting them down now. Laying down on the small berth, trying to relax, there was nothing that could stop his death, there was no use for fighting now. Tapping his digits on his spark chamber, letting his processor travel thousands of universes away, spinning time backward.

  
What would his life been like if Orion Pax didn’t die?

  
Sooner or later the council would’ve found out, they would’ve torn them apart anyhow. He would be forced to fight, but he wouldn’t be alone, Pax would be there. Then he would find out that he was carrying, Orion wouldn’t allow him near a battle. The council would’ve been crushed and there wouldn’t have been needed for such violence. Maybe the litter would’ve survived?

  
He grumbled, purging the thought from his processor, it was pointless to think of what could’ve happened. He stopped tapping on his spark chamber, sitting up as he heard the sounds of another guard, this one not on schedule.

  
“Megatron…” He growled. “You have a visitor.”

  
The door swished open and Optimus Prime walked in, his optics were wide, his shoulders were stiff and overall he looked tense. Nodding to the guard. “Do you mind?”

  
“No, no. I’ll be outside the door.” He quickly left the room.

  
They watched the guard leave, Optimus vented, swiftly turning towards him. “Okay we don’t have long, I’m going to open my subspace, you’re going to pull out your double and switch it on. Then you’re going to get in my subspace and we’re leaving.”

  
He reset his optics. “What?”

  
“I’m breaking you out.”

  
“Why?”

  
Optimus rolled his optics. “Oh I’m not sure but just maybe you’d rather hunt down your metaphorical Sire and your long lost Sparkling, or would you rather be melted down?” He tossed his arms up, shrugging.

  
“Fair point.” He reached into Optimus’ subspace, shivering, heaving out an exact replica of himself. “What is this.” He stared at the empty optics.

  
“Drone, hurry up and turn it on, and get out of there.” Optimus snapped, his optics glancing every direction for any kind of alarm.

  
“Wait I have some trackers on m-”

  
“Get in my subspace now, you’ll find some tools in there, and just strip them off.” Optimus jumped when he heard another set of peds.

  
Megatron hissed quickly flicking the Drone on, jumping into the subspace, his tanks turning. The world shutting behind him.

* * *

 

Optimus stood tall as Starscream stomped in, anger radiating off of his frame. “Optimus Prime.” He snarled, glaring at the Drone that looks Megatron’s spot.

  
“Starscream.” He met the anger with no reaction, holding his tension and fear in check if he slipped up now they would both be melted down.

  
Starscream crossed his arms, sizing him up. “I understand that you're used to stepping on other mech’s peds, sure you lead the victors and saved billions of planets but that doesn’t make you a God.” His red optics burned into Optimus’. “What makes you think you can just break in here?”

  
Optimus curled his servos into fists. “I wanted to say goodbye before it was too late.”

  
Starscream frowned, but not in disapproval. “Have you?”

  
“Yes.”

  
He waved Optimus off. “Always so high and mighty, one of these days Optimus you’ll see that you’re just as bad as him.” He rubbed his helm, hissing.

  
Optimus rolled his optics, trying to suppress the quiver running up his spinal strut imaging Megatron in his subspace. He grinned and bore it, kindly waving at Ultra Magnus and the other guard. Transforming and speeding off.

* * *

 

It was dark and filled with white noise, well except the faint pulse of a spark. Besides that, it was oddly warm, and fuzzy, yet large and gave the illusion of going off endlessly. Floating in the fake void, his tanks turning as there was no form of gravity, everything was just spinning or levitating. “So this is where the trailers go” finding that Optimus had all of his trailers in here, some extra tires, basic needs like oil. A datapad floated past and clunked into his head, sending him flailing a bit in the lack of gravity. He snatched it out of the air, reading the note.

**Use these tools to get the trackers off as fast as you can.**   
**~O.P.**

He dropped the pad, not sure how long Optimus had before the alarms would go off, bending over and reaching to grab the first of many tools. Picking off the one on his shoulder finding the faint beeping and flickering annoyingly. Then the small tracker that flickered on his ankle. Finally the last on the back of his neck, quickly disabling all 3 of them. Finding it a little funny that he could do this in the dark. “Megatron you got yourself into too much trouble.” He talked to himself, slowly spinning, imagining that Terminus would say that.

  
He shook his head, stretching out, crossing his peds and folding his arms behind his helm. Floating. “So this is the inside of someone else’s subspace?”  
This is the inside of someone else’s subspace.

  
“I’m inside someone else’s subspace.” He mumbled much fainter, sitting up in the floating void. Even sparkbonded mechs never saw the inside of someone else’s subspace, not just anyone’s subspace, Optimus Prime’s. There was a certain amount of trust if a mech ever saw another’s subspace, being that this was where the most priceless items here held. It was like peering into another’s spark.

  
His tanks turned, his spark started to burn brighter, embarrassment flooding his senses.

  
“Ow!” A trailer slammed into the back of his helm, not denting his helmet, but was hard enough to hurt. He hissed clutching his helm and curling up a little. A few moments later he uncurled and started to explore a little, pushing off of the trailer that hit him and smacking into a metal container. “What’s this?” He tried to ignore how his tanks turned at the fact he was in Prime’s subspace. Flicking open the container and finding a set of data pads. “Huh?” He picked one but held the others down with his arm. Waiting for the datapad to turn on, humming to distract himself.

  
The datapad made a faint beep alerting him that it was on, he opened up one of the many files. “Oh.” Megatron cleared his intake, turning the datapad off and sliding it back into the container. Closing it up with a silent dignity. “I...I guess it’s good to know that Optimus Prime isn’t as ‘pure’ as his Autobots think he is.” He said pushing away the container trying to mentally delete the fact that he just saw porn.

  
At that point Megatron told himself to not go looking into Prime’s personal belongings, only to sit there and float. He sat with his servos folded in his lap, trying to push away the fact that he was in a subspace.

  
He was failing at that.

  
It was warm, fuzzy and the fact that he was listing to Prime’s spark pulse didn’t help. Discomfort set in as he glanced around, spinning slowly. At least Prime kept things in containers, he imagined what other subspace must be full of, but this was full of personal items. A basketball drifted around, having Earth writings on it. There were some photos, along one of all the Autobots, another of a sunset on Cybertron. A few faceplates, an old wrench, and oddly a few human books. “What a strange mech...but then again I’m no better.”

  
He jumped twisting to see light from a hole. “Megatron?” A hand reached out, grabbing his forearm. 

* * *

 

“UGH!” Optimus tugged Megatron out, not even flinching as the warlord fell face first into the sofa. “I’ll be in the wash rack, close the windows, the door is locked, this place is soundproof and watch or read something.”

  
Megatron quickly got to his peds, shivering a little. “I hope to never see the inside of anyone else’s subspace again.”

  
“You’re telling me?!” He shouted as he closed the door to the wash rack, only to open it back up. “And don’t you dare think about contacting anyone or planning anything.”

  
“You can’t tell but I’m flipping you off!”

  
Optimus growled throwing his middle digit up. “Spike sucker.” He mumbled, his tanks still turning. He used his subspace for almost anything, but to have a whole mech in one of the most private areas for a Cybertronian? He felt like purging.

  
Apparently, Megatron did to hearing the faint sounds of the warlord clearing out his tanks.

  
It was hard to not smile at Megatron’s discomfort, he removed his faceplate setting it aside. Letting the hot solvent wash over him, fighting back the feeling of purging, and scrubbing at his armor. Time passed quickly in the wash rack, switching the modes from water to fans and letting the hot air roll over his frame. Drying off quickly before he walked out, one tiny thing he didn’t miss about Earth is the cold water and no hot fans. But whenever he got the chance he took it to take a quick shower with hot water.

  
He stepped out of the wash rack, taking in the living room, yet finding no massive grey warframe. “Megatron?” His spark sank, he knew this would happen. “Oh frag, oh frag, frag, frag.” He started to rush around, looking for the warframe, finding that he wasn’t in the small kitchen, the bathroom, or the wash rack. “Oh, frag did he-”

  
The world spun as he fell helm first into the floor, groaning. “Prime!” Megatron snarled, sitting up, pushing him off.

  
Optimus propped himself up on his servo. “Why are you on the floor?”

  
Megatron rolled his optics. “I was just in your subspace, my systems are trying to get used to gravity again.” His faceplates blanching, holding up a digit, twisting his body to purge in the waste bin.

  
Optimus found his own tanks twisting at the sound, patting Megatron’s back. “Do you want any Energon?”

  
“Piss off Prime.” He snapped, purging again.

  
He smirked, laughing at the situation, leaning back chuckling.

  
Megatron groaned, his shoulders falling. “I hate you.”

  
Optimus wheezed. “This is the start of a bad joke.”

  
“Blow it out your aft.” Megatron fell back to the floor.

  
He groaned standing up, frowning at the stench of unprocessed Engeron, picking up a cloth and dropping it on Megatron’s chest. “Here, I’ll get you some warm solvent to help scrub it off.”

  
“Thanks.” Megatron propped himself against the wall. “I’m never going in anyone’s subspace again.”

  
He vented. “Sorry but that’s not going to work, you’re too big for any of my trailers.”

  
Megatron groaned the sound echoing in the hub. “Primus, why do you hate me?”

  
He kneeled down next to Megatron, setting the large cube down. “Uhh...Do you want to watch a movie or?”

  
Megatron started to clean himself, only frowning. “Would you mind me taking a quick shower?”

  
“No, not at all.” He held up servos up, standing and offering one of his own.

  
Megatron didn’t take it, grunting as he got to his peds, stalking off to the wash rack.

  
Optimus watched him, pinching his olfactory sensors as the foul stench. Taking his personal datapad and sending a message to Ratchet as he dumped the solvent into the disposal. Turning around to pick up a remote to fill the hub with some background noise only to stop to see Megatron’s helm poking out of the wash rack. “Yes?”

  
Megatron squinted. “You look really different without your faceplate.”

  
His servos shot up, finding no protective metal between his intake and the air. “Oh.”

  
“I’ll just set it here.” The warframe set the piece on a small table, shutting the door to the wash rack.

  
Optimus picked a channel to listen to, strolling over and picking up the piece. Hiding his intake again. He officially kidnapped the most dangerous mech in the known universe. Wait for 3 cycles, leave Cybertron and find a Sparkling and an old mech…

  
He jumped as his datapad beeped, picking it up and reading Ratchet’s message.

  
//Holy slag you did it? Now what?//


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron dies.  
> Ratchet gets a crab joke.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the LONG wait, been juggling this with college, and that's not too bad.  
> Funny short story time: I was drawing naked people (art college) and I was getting into the mood of drawing when one of them stretched, and I screamed... So that happened.  
> I hope everyone enjoys the update!

Cybertron was celebrating, for what seemed like years, but only a few cycles. In those said short cycles Megatron was taken down. The war ended and there was a mass return to the almost dead planet. The planet celebrated.

He frowned, turning on his optics, in no rush for the execution. Staring up at the ceiling, having little to no concern over the melting down of a fake Megatron. He groaned sitting up, rubbing his helm.

Slowly getting to his peds to get his morning hot Energon.

The sun filtered through the closed curtains, normally he would have pushed them open. But he could care less. His optics tracing out patterns on the floor only to hear a faint steady vent. Glancing up to find that Megatron hadn’t moved from last night, the massive grey frame sat there, staring out at nothing.

Optimus stood tall, hearing his own inner workings hiss and pop at the stretch. “Didn’t recharge?”

“No.” Megatron didn’t even look at him, the dull optics simply looked at nothing.

Optimus shook himself a little more awake, surprised that he was rather comfortable around the ex-warlord. “Want some morning energon?”

“That would be nice, thank you.”

It was like he wasn’t there, not mentally, just that his processor was elsewhere. He made his way to the kitchen, picking two small cubes and flicking on a hot plate. From afar he studied the grey mech, once again noticing that he wasn’t silver anymore, he didn’t have the same fire as before, Megatron wasn’t himself.

He wasn’t able to tell if that was for the better or the worse.

The energon started to simmer a little, but to the boiling point, taking some copper sprinkles and mixing it in. Handing a cube to Megatron, and resting his chest on the sofa as they drank. “I don’t think there’s any small talk we can have here.” He noted, trying to get some form of emotion out of the warrior.

Megatron nodded, drinking slowly. “Thank you, I assume I’m to be stuck here?”

He stared down at the liquid. “Yeah, Ratchet asked me to take you in for a check-up. Besides that you’re stuck.”

He finished the cube, playing with it in his servos.

“You’re thinking about Pax aren’t you?”

“If he saw me now, I wonder what he would think.”

His spark ached, this was another side of the warrior he never saw. It was like watching a whole planet crumble, and everyone on the surface was sucked under. “Honestly, I think he would admire your strength, you planning, and your independence.”

“Optimus.” He finally rested his optics on something else, the small plastic cube in his servos. “I’m a monster, and nothing can hide that fact.”

‘I’m a monster, and nothing can hide that fact.’

Optimus replayed the events of the morning once again, meeting up with Starscream (who was overdressed), Ultra Magnus, and Rodimus, who if anything looked a little tense.

Starscream had his arms folded, some overly fancy cap hanging off his shoulders. Ratbat, who was almost never far behind, stood next to him, chattering on about schedules. Ultra Magnus was watching the crowds outside, more than likely forming a mental list of all the rules being broken. And Rodimus was leaning against a wall, sipping a small cube with shaky digits.

The streets below were booming, as everyone was drinking, throwing confetti and dancing. Celebrating one mech’s death.

Optimus watched a newscast of the events of the day; at noon the execution was supposed to take place. One of the mechs went on about the war, and how it affected both sides, the other went on about how the war started. Both ended with how glad everyone was that Megatron was going to die. He shut his personal datapad off, slipping it into his subspace as Rodimus strolled over.

“I haven’t seen you at any of the parties.” The smaller bright orange mech asked, finishing his Energon.

“I’m not one for dancing or drinking. Then again, I think no one can see me like that either.” He watched Starscream and Ratbat get into a heated argument, pulling Ultra Magnus’ attention from the window. “You’ve been enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah, hey I gotta know, what are you going to do now?” The younger mech asked, clearly wondering at his old leader.

He vented, looking out the window as Ultra Magnus separated Ratbat and Starscream. “Honestly, I could stay and establish the relations between us and Earth, I could stay and help rebuild. I’m not sure. I think I’m going to take some time to myself. I think I’m going to explore.” He turned back to see Rodimus deep in thought.

“So you’re going to leave us trying to patch up relations, rebuild and such?” Rodimus frowned, disliking his choices.

“I led an army, I think I need some time to think.” He snapped, joining Ultra Magnus and Starscream, Ratbat was fuming as he left. He could feel Rodimus’ optics burn into his backplates.

“We should get going.” Ultra Magnus turned towards them. “It’s almost noon.”

Optimus noticed how Starscream perked up, leading them out of the room. He found it sick, seeing the whole Colosseum packed with more than happy mechs. Taking his seat and pulling out the little controller while Starscream addressed the crowd. Watching some mechs cheer while others sunk into their seats, truly noticing the massive divide between them. How some mechs would glare and mumble foul words while others would dance in the walkways.

“Ahem.” Starscream waited as the crowd settled down, shuffling a datapad in his servos only to shut it off. “I know for many of you this marks the end of the war,” His voice echoed around. “I know that some of you are angry, some of you are happy, but we’re all uncertain of the future.” He rest his vocalizer. “But this is not the time to get into petty squabbles, who wore what badge doesn’t matter anymore. I ask you this, are you tired? For one I’m tired, and sadly I’m going to stay up all night filling out forms while you all get to the party.” The crowd chuckled, lightening the mood. “But today doesn’t mark the end of anything, today I want every mech and femme here to help. Cybertron needs us, and I need you to help me rebuild. So what do you say, Cybertron? Help me usher in a new age of peace and rebuild not to our former glory, but to something new. Help me create a brighter future. Are you ready?”

The crowd erupted, even Ultra Magnus flinched at the cheers and whistles. Optimus nodded in approval at the Seeker, having to temporarily shut his audio receptors off. Starscream waved, stepping down and letting Ultra Magnus take the stand.

Part of him hated to admit it but there was pride in Starscream. The leader of Cybertron took his seat, grinning like a Sparkling as the execution continued.

Mechs didn’t throw empty cubes, didn’t boo, didn’t even scowl as Megatron was slowly brought out. He had never heard such stillness as if a mech dropped something the whole world would be thrown into another war.

He felt his tanks lurch, Megatron stepped out, wearing heavy chains, stasis cuffs and escorted by almost 20 guards. Each guard was heavily armed, pointing almost every weapon imaginable at the ex-warlord. But the rust sparkles on it all was that Megatron was completely stripped of his armor. A sick display of shame, completely exposed protoform.

He invented deeply, biting his lip plates, telling himself that wasn’t the real Megatron while his spark chamber started to get sharp pains. Gritting his denta as Megatron along with all 20 guards walked to the pit.

Slowly the pit opens a few peds steps from Megatron, who with an unsettling clam walked towards it, his optics locked on something. Or someone, Optimus glanced overhearing a clatter, seeing Starscream of all mechs visibly shaking in his throne. Fear clear in his optics.

He turned back hearing the high pitched whine of metal, seeing that Megatron without any hesitation stepped into the white hot metal. He didn’t flinch, staring right at Starscream, showing no emotions as his whole body sunk in slowly.

Optimus was sure that if that was the real Megatron he would’ve done the exact same thing, one last promise to Primus that this wasn’t the end. Damning Starscream to his own mental pit as his body was being painfully melted away. For Optimus it didn’t go fast enough, forcing himself to look away, dropping the controller and clutching his spark.

The pit closed with a loud thump, there were no cheers, no shouts of happiness echoing throughout the stand of Cybertronians. Everyone was frozen, even Ultra Magnus who was never fazed by anything. Optimus twisted in his seat, getting to his peds, unsure of what to say. Crushing the controller under his ped. Stepping up to the podium, digging his digits into the metal. The whole crowd didn’t notice him until he cleared his intake. Everyone was still in shock, there was no scream, no last call to arms, just a cold unreadable stare at Starscream. He was at a loss for words.

“He was staring at me...the whole time…” Starscream mumbled, cupping his intake. “It was like he had no spark.”

Optimus shook himself, trying to not let fear dominate him, putting on a brave face, taking off his mouthpiece. “I’m not exactly sure what to say after that… it’s done, he has peace now. Now I ask of you to celebrate, and begin our new lives.”

The crowd came alive, bursting into a howl only meaning joy, some for the end of the war, others for the end of they’re glorious leader, but all for a new life.

* * *

“Again Drift!” Ratchet rushed overseeing the young mech stumble once again into his clinic. Why he didn’t throw Drift out was a miracle. Quickly helping the mech to his peds, having Drift lean on him, walking slowly to his own quarters. Locking the door behind them and steadying Drift against the wall. He grumbled, seeing that Drift was drunk, again. “Kid I told you to not do this again.”

His mouth curled up in a grin, laughing. “I don’t remember.”

Ratchet hissed. “You’re always too drunk to.” He shook his helm knowing that this argument was going nowhere and that Drift would forget it all. Knowing his whole body was filthy from Primus knows what kind of trouble he got into. “Come on.” He took Drift’s servos, leading him to the wash rack.

“Ratchet what are you doing?” Drift asked, having no memory of the past few nights.

“You’re not recharging on my berth like this.” He snapped, holding Drift steady as he fiddled with the controls, setting it to Drift’s preferred temperature. Pulling the younger mech in as the solvent poured down.

Drift stumbled in, using a wall to hold himself up, trying to fight off Ratchet’s servos. Hopefully proving that he could wash. “I’m fine, you can go.” He mumbled, his speech slurred.

Ratchet didn’t say anything, holding him up and grabbing the washrack head. Spraying away thick layers of grime, seeing small scratches all over the outer plating. Drift would patch them up, luckily it seemed like nothing was medically wrong besides that he was drunk. “You don’t remember do you?”

“Remember what?” Drift asked, his faceplates burning at the thought of sharing the wash rack with Ratchet.

That I’ve been doing this for you every single night. Ratchet clamped his intake shut, patting his back.

Drift hunched over, purging in the wash rack, Ratchet was more then use to the smell, rubbing small circles on Drift’s back.

He waited for the mech to empty his tanks, still washing away the grime, prodding around and pulling out small crystals that were lodged in his mechanics. Tossing them aside, scrubbing Drift until he was clean and spraying away the unprocessed engeron. Finally giving one last rinse before turning the rack off and smiling at Drift. “Feeling better?”

“You’re so kind to me Ratchet.” Drift nodded, resting against him, no longer putting up a fight, letting Ratchet hold him as the hot fans washed over them. Once the fans clicked off Drift looked like he was ready to slip into recharge.

Ratchet half carried him, half lead him to the berth, glad that he ordered a large one (originally planning to spread out and take up the whole berth). Setting Drift down and helping him lay on his side. Drift mumbled thanks with dimming optics, curling up.

Ratchet shook his helm, returning to the clinic, seeing the fireworks outside. “Earthlings are so clever.” He smiled, checking on the few patients he had left, then closing up shop. Humming some annoying tune Jazz use to blast all over the Arc, slipping into his berth seeing that Drift was already deep in recharge.

He knew he could live like this, a cozy clinic, more than supportive Conjunx Endura, but after everything he’s seen, everything he’s done. Maybe he wasn’t ready for a quiet life, maybe one last adventure?

He rolled onto his side, nuzzling close to Drift, feeling his warmth. He hesitated, like every night, kissing the back of Drift’s neck before going into recharge, having a small smile.

* * *

“Ow.” He hissed sitting up, holding his helm. He knew where he was, didn’t know how he got here, waking up in Ratchet’s berth. He slowly lowered his peds to the floor, seeing a datapad and energon.

**Drink me you dipstick.**

Drift smiled, practically hearing Ratchet’s cranky voice, drinking the thick energon, knowing it was supposed to halt the pain in his helm. Rising to his peds before doing a quick sweep of the room. Odd, Ratchet didn’t give him energon before, but then again his helm didn’t hurt this much before. Leaving the personal quarters, walking out of the short hallway seeing Ratchet was patching up another mech.

“What made you think you could’ve made that turn?” He snapped at the mech who was giggling, drunk, and clearly a flight frame.

“I was dared.” He laughed. “Doc that tickles.”

“Does it tickle when you twist your back plates?” Ratchet snapped. “Now I’m daring you to sit here and recharge.” He flicked the torch off rolling his optics at the mech as he started to put him in a medically induced recharge. Ratchet didn’t need to look up knowing Drift was watching him. “About time dipstick.”

“Thanks for the engeron.” He smiled sheepishly, shifting on his peds, his spark fluttering.

“Oh!” Ratchet sharply turned towards him. “No thanks for having clean your dirty aft, or give you a place to recharge?” He snapped carrying his tools over to a sink, dropping them into the solvent.

“Oh, sorry, thank you for that too.” Drift felt his tanks squeeze, he had to do this, he could do this. What was the worst that could happen? Ratchet rejecting him again, and this time he didn’t have Rodimus to pick up his pieces.

“I’m locking up shop for the day.” Ratchet washed his servos, grabbing a cube, drinking it down. “I gotta leave Prime with a message that I won’t be in, so he won’t dump some poor sap on me last second.” He typed a quick memo to Optimus Prime and tossed his datapad into his subspace.

“Umm, what are you going to do for the day?” Drift asked.

Ratchet walked over, clasping a servo on his shoulder. “You’re up, we’re going for a nice drive.”

He wasn’t sure if his spark melted through his casing just then.

“Well, you coming or not dipstick?” Ratchet called already standing out of the shop.

“Oh of course.” Drift rushed over, his faceplates burning.

* * *

The archives were still under construction, slowly the main building was being rebuilt. The Constructicons were busy, building most of the public works, and they looked like they were enjoying it.

Optimus slowed to a gentle speed, transforming and waving at Scrapper who oddly smiled and waved back. It was strange having no more anger towards one another, and this trust between them instead.

The archives were slowly getting resorted to they’re former glory, luckily with the help of mech’s like Rewind, or others who stole what they could when the war broke out. Slowly piece history back together. Stepping into the building seeing that there was layers and layers of old data pads. A few main terminals that were still being programmed and a few silent holo screens repeating the events of the execution. Still in construction yet already having his relaxing feeling overall, well expect the massive hole that was going to be a skylight.

“Optimus Prime?” Rewind poked out from a terminal, his optics lighting up with surprise. “I thought I knew those ped steps.” He got up greeting Optimus. “This is unexpected, I’m sure you know this place is far from finished.”

He waved weakly. “No, I understand, I was just wondering if I could get something to read.” He shrugged. “Something to pass the time.”

“Oh?” The smaller mech led him down a few shelves. “What are you looking for?”

“I’m looking for information, about a dead mech.” He followed, seeing that he caught a few strangling optics.

“Sounds like you got yourself a good mystery, when did he die?” Rewind asked, stopping by personal records. “I hate to admit it but the Funcoinsist did keep a tight leash on every mech. If we’re lucky I think we’ll find who you’re looking for.”

“He died before the war, I’m not sure what exact cycle.”

He watched Rewind rush over to another section, skimming over them all. “What’s his name?”

“Orion Pax?”

“Pax? That’s an Iacon name. So…” He trailed his digits over a few more datapads. “Here, Orion Pax.” He pulled it out flinching. “Poor thing is almost beaten to death.” He shook his helm, showing the datapad to Optimus.

He took it with careful digits, seeing tread marks on the back, and the screen was completely cracked to the point where it was mostly white. “Think this still works?”

“Most of the physical files are this bad, but we’ve been slowly transferring all the information into new datapads and back up terminals.” Rewind lead them out of the personal records area, into the back of the archives to where there were a few mechs.

“How is Chromedome?” Optimus asked as rewind sat himself down, pulling out some tools to pry open the datapad.

Rewind tore off the back, grabbing a small soldering iron and cutting off the wires to the battery. “He’s alright, Prowl is getting on his nerves a little, and he tried a lot of the time.”

He always found it rather cute when he saw the couple together, often Rewind handing off of Chromedome. Always hoping that his warriors would find happiness. “Prowl could be missing Jazz, he’s still on Earth on a mission. I’ve noticed that with Prowl, he doesn’t want to spend time on his emotions instead he’d rather work himself to the protoform.”

Rewind vented. “Well, maybe I’ll give him a piece of my processor. Pushing my poor Domey to exhaustion.” He pulled out the battery tossing it aside as he dug out the storage chips and programming.

“Just wait until Jazz hears about this.” He held back a laugh recalling the few times that Jazz would dramatically overreact, even kicking Prowl a few times out of their hub.

Rewind chuckled, setting the chips into a terminal that from there started to pull that data, save it, and even resort some minor parts. “Honestly once the archives have all the information I’ve stored over the years, I think Domey and I might just take off.”

“Why’s that?” He asked, watching as the smaller dig out two clear datapads, one was disposable.

Rewind vented, typing in a few short commands. “Honestly, I think we’re not ready to settle. I think there’s a lot of mechs out there that aren’t ready to either, some of us just want a little more action.” He plugged one of the datapads in, loading all of the information onto it.

“That’s understandable, I’ve been thinking about just taking a small ship and exploring what’s out there.”

He pulled the wire out of the new datapad, writing on the side ‘Orion Pax’, and then grabbing the disposable one. “Think that’s a good idea? We’re not known as the most friendly race out there. I’m sure that most of the known universe fears us.”

“You’re right, but I’m not sure what I’ll find out there.”

Rewind pulled the disposable datapad’s wire, loading it to see if the transfer worked, pleased he handed it to Optimus. “I’d be lying if I said I haven’t been thinking about it myself. Who knows maybe we’ll strengthen the ties we have.” Rewind shrugged. “I have work to do, and it was nice chatting with you Prime.”

“Thank you Rewind.” He nodded, turning out of the back room not before he caught the optics of another mech watching him closely. He brushed it off, thinking it was just another mech who’d never seen him before.

* * *

“SoooOOOOOooooO?” Frenzy spun around, almost falling on his side as his arm hit a shelf.

“Where ya going without us?” Rumble finished, holding his helm and slamming his elbow onto Frenzy’s shoulder.

He didn’t look up from the stand of maps, hearing Buzzsaw’s tiny claws clamp onto another shelf. “It doesn’t matter.” He said, setting the map file down, and picking another one up, plugging it into his datapad.

“Now I’m calling bullshit.” Rumble snapped his digits, mimicking humans. The twins always picked up little habits from where they visited, even ‘slang’ as the called it.

Soundwave pulled the file out setting it aside. None of the constellations maps had the exact coordinates that Terminus used, they just had small glimpses of the area. “It’s none of your business.”

“OH, so it’s none of our business? Soundwave, we live in your tits!” Frenzy snapped, Rumble started laughing at the comparison of his tape deck to the mammal organ area.

Buzzsaw cocked his head at Soundwave. “I find it strange that we’re not joining you.”

He stood up straight, looking at all 3 of his cassettes pinning them with optics they couldn’t see. Rumble and Frenzy jumped up, standing side by side, Buzzsaw quickly flew down to them, landing on Frenzy’s head. The air crackled with tension, unspoken terror. “That is enough of this topic!” He snapped quickly and effectively, hearing another mech approach them, prodding the new comer’s mind.

 _I’m going to have to find something to read...and to watch...I don’t know how long I’ll be gone...Ohhh getting some credits in other species currencies won’t hurt either…_ The mech buzzed around, picking up a few data files, reading the titles off, but finding none of them interesting. _That’s junk… ‘Only Half of a Solar System’, no, no, that one doesn’t have the best plot and the fragging in it is WAY too quick. What’s the point of writing interfacing if you just slap it together like that? And the cheesy romance in this, ugh._ He set the file down with a slight slap.

Lazerbeak flew over, landing on his shoulder. “My apologies, we didn’t think he would be a problem.” As always Ravage and Lazerbeak kept an eye on the surroundings, knowing that the other cassettes were much louder, and they didn’t want to have any surprises on Soundwave.

He held up his servo. “It’s alright, who is it?” He couldn’t guess from the peds steps, or the inner workings, this was mech he didn’t serve with. He wasn’t an Autobot that Soundwave fought against often.

“It’s a mech who can’t figure out what colors work well and turns into a chubby space frisbee.” Lazerbeak snapped, still angry over the war, and that there was an Autobot only a few ped steps away.

“Cosmos?” Soundwave mentally slapped himself in the helm, his cassettes noticed how his voice was a little higher pitched, how there was a little hope.

Lazerbeak ruffled his wings. “Yes.” He hovered a little over Soundwave’s shoulder. “Ravage is keeping an eye on him.” He flew off just as the smaller Autobot turned into the same row.

Soundwave waved off Frenzy, Rumble, and Buzzsaw, the three all grinning at each other, running around in the store. He knew they were going to break something, cause mischief, and he knew he’d have to pay for it. He glanced around, finding some reading files, and ducking down into them.

Cosmos hummed, stopping over some video files, shuffling through them. _No...What’s this? X-files? Why not?... oh Primus no, no thank you, when will Disney learn to stay in an animated medium? And stick with 2D, let Pixar play with 3D._ Cosmos paused, glancing around, his optics landing on Soundwave. _Wait is that? No...Yes? Rarely saw him up close…_ “Soundwave?”

He pushed down the sparks in his tanks, turning to face the green mech. Suprised to see that Cosmos had some minor upgrades, only coming up to the top of his tape deck. “Cosmos right?” The sparks only grew.

His visor brightened a little. _He knows my designation?_ “Y-yes.” He shuffled a little. _Then again Soundwave was well known for his espionage, shouldn’t be surprised that he knows everyone’s designation in this store. Quick Cosmos he’s just staring at you, say something, make an impression, have something that his mech will remember you!_ “Ummm how are you adjusting to the ‘new Cybertron’?”

Soundwave shrugged, an action he was sure nobody, not even his cassettes ever saw. “I will admit it’s a little strange but refreshing.”

 _Did Optimus talk to him? Is he still going on this mission?_ “Yeah, I think it’s honestly good for us, as a whole race. But I never expected that.”

“Expected what?”

“I’m sure you were there, the execution two cycles ago...How Megatron scared Starscream with just a look, and not just him. But I think all of Cybertron almost reset themselves.”

Soundwave shuffled his peds, clearly unsettled. “I saw, I was there.”

 _Oh slag it Cosmos, good conversation, ‘Hi scary mech mind me talking about your dead leader?’_ “Sorry I shouldn’t have brought that up.” He quickly apologized. _But thank Primus he’s dead, I’m sure if I ever met him helm to helm my spark would burst._

“You’re fine, I’m sure all of Cybertron is talking about it.” They were, Soundwave could hear his old leader’s name in everyone’s processor. He found it amusing that Cosmos would get that chance to meet Megatron in person, making a mental note to expect the green mech to reset. “Hey Cosmos, I know you’ve studied every known solar system.”

“Well I use to before the war.” _Cosmos stop talking about the fragging war._

“Oh good, do you know the Altalis system?” Unable to find a suitable map of the system.

 _That system? It’s so far away, and no Cybertronian has ever gone past it...But I know it, very well, always wondered what was past its 5th blue star._ “Yeah, I know it pretty well, strange system. It’s difficult to find a map, but I have a few.” He shrugged innocently. “Why?”

Soundwave tried and failed to snuff the sparks in his tanks, listening for any mechs around. “I believe it might have importance to the operation.”

Cosmos’ visor brightened, standing much taller. _Oh, this is going to be fun!_ “Oh alright, I’ll leave you be, besides-”

They both jerked up, hearing a loud crash and an ever louder squawk.

Soundwave didn’t try to keep in the long vent. “Yes, we’ll have to cut this short, knowing those are my cassettes.”

Cosmos nodded, playing with his servos. “It was nice chatting with you, and I’ll see you...soon?” _Poor mech, at least they give him company and entertainment, even if they might get kicked out of this store._

“I agree until we meet again.”

 _Flattering? Why me of all mechs?_ Cosmos excused himself, leaving Soundwave.

Soundwave finally let his fans on, cooling his insides. Only to perk up as Ravage, appeared out of nowhere, his tail flicking with interest. Lounging on a shelf, his front paws neatly folded, his optics clearly curious. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you act like that towards anyone, not even Megatron. ‘Until we meet again’?”

He stood still, his plating itching. “I’m not sure I understand.”

Ravage smirked. “Oh pleased Soundwave, you’re lucky the twins are over there, messing up something. We both know they would’ve blown your little secret crush open.” He purred.

Soundwave shuffled on his peds, trying to hide his emotions.

“It’s fine, I’ll keep my intake shut.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

The static from the holoscreen was oddly relaxing, to most mechs, it would’ve driven them to madness. But this wasn’t madness. The city was breathing, it’s spark starting to light the streets again, giving life to Cybertron again. Something he couldn’t do.

He knew when the execution was, the planet was quiet, there was no mech on the streets. Everyone watched as he was melted down, while he hid under the guest berth.

After all these years of fighting, years that he knew he was going to pay for, he never expected to still be functioning after the war. Somehow he thought he would go mad in battle, and Optimus would finally end him, or that Optimus would die under his servo. Not this.

He thought back to the mines, where life was hard, every cycle seemed to be a never-ending struggle to just survive. The few times he snuck out and actually saw his planet, saw the massive divides, others who were suffering like he was while others had rich engeron nightly.

His tanks still turned.

Turning away from the window, only to stop as the door slid open. Optimus looked up from a datapad, uncertain if he should wave to the ex-warlord. Megatron nodded to him, turning the holoscreen off.

“Ratchet want to do one last check up on us, being that we might be gone for years.” Optimus shut the datapad down, tapping his digits on the back of it. “I realized that being on a small ship won’t really give you much to do to pass the time.”

He thought for a moment, Optimus was right, being suck on a small ship with someone you were trying to kill while pondering what his sparkling was like. Or even if that said sparkling was even alive. Not to mention when Terminus finds out about everything that happened… That was not something he was looking forward to.

Anxiety wasn’t helping anything. “Something to read, I don’t mind if you decide to pick up anything from other planets. I’ve always wondered what humans wrote about.”

“Most of them write bad fanfiction.” Optimus said walking over to the kitchen, flicking on the hot plate. “Do you want a cube?”

He shook his helm, he knew he should have some, but his tanks didn’t feel the need for anything. “I suppose any time is good for you so smuggle me into Ratchet’s clinic.”

Optimus took out two cubes, setting them on the hot metal. “How did you hear about his clinic?”

He thought back to the ceil, overhearing Ultra Magnus mumble with a few of the guards. “Ultra Magnus was happy for him, I hope he enjoys it and finally settles down.”

Optimus rolled his optics. “Ratchet’s not that old.”

“Are you sure, I think Kup and Ratchet might have grown up together.”

Optimus laughed at that. “I’m telling him. Well, when Drift isn’t hanging around.”

“He’s still hung up on Ratchet?” Megatron took the cube Optimus pulled off, his tanks finally aching for something. “Thank you.”

Optimus leaned against the counter. “Ratchet’s about as old as I am, and I think now that everything’s over Ratchet can’t distract himself with anything.”

“Is that what he calls it? I thought he was playing tough to get.” He mumbled sipping a little, surprised at the slightly sweet taste and that it wasn’t burnt. “When did you get good at cooking?”

Optimus laughed at that, almost spilling his own cube. “Ratchet likes to think he’s as old as Kup, and only has a few emotions, sass, grump, and _extra sass_. And thank you, I’m sure it’s in my programming, but it’s nothing great.”

He smiled. “I will admit I was scared of Ratchet on the field, I know he’s a doctor and all but I’m sure there were times he would’ve yelled at me like a sparkling.”

“You’re not the only one, some of the Autobots even tried to hide minor dents from him, but Ratchet found out and you could hear his rant for miles.”

He never expected to be having a cube with the Autobot’s leader, or to even be relaxed while doing so. “Who else is coming with us?”

“Soundwave, who knows, and Cosmos.” Optimus finished his cube. “I’ll ask Ratchet if he’s free.” Optimus left, disappearing in his own room.

Megatron was left staring at the cube, tapping his digits. “What a strange life.”

It wasn’t long after that Optimus came back out, saying that Ratchet doesn’t like to wait long. “I hate to say it but you gotta go back to my subspace.”

He groaned. “Why, can’t I fit in one of your trailers?”

Optimus shook his helm. “Sadly you’re too big.” He opened his subspace allowing Megatron to step in it.

He poked his helm back out. “I know you have porn in here.”

* * *

He watched Drift well drift on the sand, getting his paint somewhat scuffed up, yet he ex-con didn’t mind it, having fun. Ratchet shook his helm. “Primus help me.” He said to himself as Drift switched to his root mode, having this goofy sparkling grin on his faceplates. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah, come on Ratchet,” He threw an arm around the medic. “I know you’ve got some speed.”

“I’m an ambulance, I only need to go fast when someone is about to die.” He didn’t snap, instead, they walked together. Looking at the ruined landscape of Cybertron. “Tell me what that lug head Rodimus has been up to?”

Drift hummed, not wanting to remove his arm. “I think he’s planning on going on some sort of expedition, I think he wasn’t to find the lost Knights … I’m thinking about going with him.” His digits tapped against Ratchet’s shoulder.

“Who else is joining Rodimus on this goose chase?” He asked already debating on going with them.

“Oh well, there’s a few of us who are thinking about it, I know Swerve is coming along, says he’s quests.” Drift stopped by a boulder, leaning against it and picking out small rocks from his peds.

If he were to go he’d need someone to take over his clinic, and there were plenty of options, but would he really want to go on some ‘quest’ (as Swerve put it., And who knows how many mechs would be tagging along with an-”

**_BOOM!_ **

Ratchet jumped, spilling a long line of human cruses in all different Earth tongues, Drift fell off the boulder reaching for his sword. They turned to what looked like a hole in the ground, smoke still blowing out of it. Drift was faster, looking into the hole, still holding onto his sword. Ratchet peered over his shoulder seeing a small visor looking up at them.

“Hi.” He weakly waved up.

Drift put his sword back, reaching down for the mech.

Ratchet saw a stray strand of smoke, following the trail, finding a purple jet. “Cyclonus?” He lightly kicked the metal body, yet the mech didn’t stir.

“Hey Ratchet, this little guy doesn’t have legs, and looks really damaged.” Drift called.

“Hey Drift, we got a grounded Cyclonus here, looks like that explosion hit his engines.” He called back as Drift jogged over, carrying the minibot.

“Well?” Drift asked the little mech gasped seeing Cyclonus.

“Did I hit him?” He squeaked out, his visor burning bright right before he fell into emergency recharge.

Ratchet groaned, looking up at Drift. “Come on, help me carry his heavy aft back.”

Somehow they maneuvered Cyclonus and the little mech (who was on top of Cyclonus) back to his clinic. Ratchet stopped looking up at Optimus who was sitting on a spare berth. “Ya gonna help?” He hissed at his friend.

Optimus jumped off picking up the strange little mech and setting him down on a berth.

“Oh thanks for taking the little guy, he’s a really heavy son of a bitch.” He snapped, tempted to drop Cyclonus’ peds.

Optimus rushed over, easily lifting the knocked out jet and setting him on a much bigger berth. “Sorry.”

Ratchet wave him off. “Take one of the back rooms, I’ll wait for you there.” Optimus nodded, saying his goodbyes to Drift before slipping back, more than likely having Megatron in his subspace. He smirked at that, Optimus must have his tanks turning at the idea of someone in his subspace, and Megatron must be purging in his subspace. So they could wait. “Mind getting that light?” He asked Drift who climbed over to flick a light on as Ratchet started to look at the damage on the minibot. He picked at what was left of the legs, while hooking him up to a stable source of energon. “Poor scrap it looks like he was starving, his legs are mashed in...How does Cyclonus look?”

“Uhhh, he’s dented pretty bad, his engines are pretty bad, but he’s no leaking energon.” Drift guessed, hovering around the massive jet.

“Good, that means these two can wait awhile.” He looked up at Drift, hating to cut the meeting short. “I’m going to be busy, and you’re going to get in the way.”

“Oh.” Drift’s whole frame deflated.

“Go tell Rodimus he’s got a medic.” He stopped looking up, smiling only to see Drift who was frozen. Drift grinned running out of his clinic, almost crashing into another mech. Ratchet laughed shaking his helm, picking up a spare datapad, he had to do a checkup.

He opened the door seeing Optimus patting Megatron’s back, who was purging the waste.

“Great.”

* * *

Ratchet shoved Optimus out of the room, closing it behind them. “Let’s give him a few moments.” Optimus stumbled out almost slamming into the wall. Ratchet pulled a datapad from his subspace. “Here, I asked Chromedome about those marks, Rewind overheard us and he typed up some history on them too.” He handed it to Optimus. “I think Rewind typed a lot, I haven’t had time to read it.”

“Oh thank you.” He took the data pad, setting it in his subspace. “Where do you want me to go?” He glanced around, he didn’t mind check-ups, he wishes they were shorter.

Ratchet led them to another room. “Unlike Megatron I’ll just have all your basic data uploaded and checked for anything.” He pointed to the berth, Optimus slipped on, wishing that it was taller so he should swing his legs. Ratchet pulled out a cord, handing one end to Optimus. “You know what to do.” Optimus opened his basic panel, pushing the the cord, relaxing as Ratchet ran the program and left.

* * *

He groaned sitting on the berth, resting his helm against the wall, his overheating processor finally cooling against the wall. He played with his digit, offlining his optics trying to get a hold of himself. Medics always made him rather jumpy, Ratchet was no exception, even if he was well known for being the best Doctor in the universe. The cube Optimus cooked was out of his systems, having nothing left in his tanks he grumbled, trying to force himself to relax.

He never liked the idea of digits prodding at him, poking into seems, and the moment he saw a needle he was sure to faint. Or worse.

“I don’t think I’ll offer you any energon.” Ratchet leaned against the wall, studying his whole frame. “Relax, if anything I’m just going to do a basic scan of your systems, and check your interfacing equipment.”

He froze at that, staring at the straight face of Ratchet. “Why?”

Ratchet pulled out a datapad, skimming over it. “‘First time carriers are the most easily stressed out after, and they are generally required for a checkup after-”

“It’s been about 4 million years?”

“Have you had a check-up?”

“No.”

“Better late than never.” Ratchet shrugged.

“But...Why?”

Ratchet lifted the datapad again. “‘The recovery check-up is needed, being that if the delivery wasn’t performed correctly there could be permanent damage.’” Ratchet looked up. “I gotta check for things like rust, scar tissue, stretched calibers. Just to make sure that your systems are running fine, in case you want to carry again.”

He frowned, shifting a little on the berth, watching as Ratchet plugged in the cord, running a simple complete system scan. “I’m pretty sure I’m not going to be carrying again.”

“Huh?” He read through the basic data as the program ran. “What makes you say that? I’m sure there’s plenty of Cybertronians who wouldn’t mind interfacing with an ex-warlord.”

He squirmed a little. “I was...close to Orion...Before he died we bonded.”

Ratchet stopped, shooting Megatron a confused and skeptical look. “Bond...A Sparkbond?”

“Yeah.” He sat up, uneasy running through his frame.

Ratchet checked his data, skimming through it all. “Either you did it wrong, or you are one lucky son of a bitch. Generally bonded mechs die or go insane.” He stopped over a group of data. “And you’re pretty mentally stable, well for a mech who almost drove his species into extinction.”

He felt the sharp stab of sass from the doctor, yet felt no fire to snap back, instead, he shrunk down. “Well… What is it suppose to be like?”

Ratchet opened a drawer, pulling out a few tools. “Well… Imagine that you could still talk to Orion, that you could still feel him in the bond and you convinced yourself that Orion is still somehow alive. You numbed the shock and that shouldn’t be possible, but then again you had a litter and only one survived, and you’re not complete mental mess. But you convince yourself that Orion is still alive somehow, even if you saw his grey body right in front of you, but you still feel his spark pull. Now some cases they still hear the other half, and start talking to them, other cases they just start screaming and they’re processor burns up.”

He sunk down lower, fear settling into his spark, trying to think back if he ever felt the pull or Orion’s voice. Even throughout the war, sure there were times he heard strange voices, but never Orion’s. “Is it even possible for me to be alive?”

Ratchet rubbed his helm. “There are a few cases, only a servo full honestly, most of them find out that the other side of the bond was somehow still alive. While some lived their lives, generally seeking isolation, pushing away everyone, even their own Sparklings.” He turned back to Megatron, picking up a clean tool. “Now let’s get this over with.”

“Could you give me a datapad with all of that information on it, it’s interesting.”

He groaned. “Fine, I’ll give it to you after this.”

He didn’t like that Ratchet was holding what looked like a dull claw, only to squirm as Ratchet tested the claw, like the crustaceans.

* * *

He waited, unsure what to do, watching as the massive grey mech simply stared at nothing. He knew the defeat of the war would affect Megatron, but not like this. Optimus found himself wanting to leave, let the warframe process.

“You’re going to the archive, right?” Megatron asked, not even looking at him.

“Yeah, I was going to see if Rewind could lend me a few copies of anything to read. For you.”

“Thank you.”

He rushed out of the door, only to literally slam into Rodimus of all mechs. The much smaller mech gasped, stumbling back, Optimus quickly shut the door to his temporary hub. Grabbing Rodimus’ arm to help him steady. “Rodimus?”

Rodimus shook himself. “If I didn’t know your alt-mode was a truck I would guess it’s a tank.” He steadied himself, folding his arms. “I’m going to get straight to business, I heard you were leaving Cybertron, and not returning to your work on Earth.”

There was always nothing but surprise from Rodimus, at first he thought the small speedster was another spunky mech trying to make a name for himself. But found that the young mech was there for his fellow fighters, sure he was reckless, but he got the job done. Finding an unlikely friendship in Ultra Magnus (of all mechs), and even Drift who was always an outsider. Rodimus was known for his flexible leadership, but he looked at the soldiers under his command as family, he would rather let himself get hurt then them. There were rare times where he lead with pure power, how to would walk would shake stars, when he gave orders there was raw power in each word. But under it all he had still so much room to grow, so much to learn. “Drive with me, I’m going to pay Rewind a short visit.” He didn’t want to poke into how Rodimus knew he was leaving, knowing once the left everyone would begin to wonder. Simply chalking it up to one of Soundwave’s spys, most likely the twins.

Rodimus trailed after him, trying to catch up being that Optimus was much taller. “Optimus why are you leaving?”

He shrugged, stepping out of the building, looking around at the city. “Why should I stay?”

The bright orange mech rolled his optics. “Don’t give me this philosophy talk now. Look Cybertron is alive again, we’re growing, they need a leader.”

He laughed shaking his helm. “Cybertron is more than fine, Starscream is in control along with a counsel who all speak for the people. You and Ultra Magnus are here, and there’s nowhere to go but up.”

Rodimus rushed to his side again. “Megatron was killed only a few cycles ago, the ‘Cons could rise up again and we need your leadership on Earth.”

“My leadership? Rodimus I rose to power during the war, I have gifted the matrix, I’ve fought for millions of year. I think it’s time to let someone else take control of the situation.”

Rodimus growled stopping in front of him. “So what you’re just going to leave? You, the Autobot leader? Just leave and think for a while? With all due respect Optimus but this isn’t something where you can just get up and leave. You’re a Prime, you’re a leader!”

He felt the heat coming off of Rodimus, resting a servo on the young mech’s shoulder. “Rodimus now it the time for growth, I know that you’re an exceptional leader, but I know that you have little experience, this is not the time for me to command. This is the time for you to command.”

Rodimus stood there, frozen for once, not witty come back, no argument, nothing.

Optimus knew everything was going to be in good servos, it wasn’t like Cybertron would explode if he left. “Now Rodimus Prime, I believe it’s time for you to lead.”

Rodimus frowned, looking at his peds, his movement slow. “But...Optimus I’m planning to lead an expedition to find the Knights.”

“Then lead them.” He simply stated. “It’s not an easy burden Rodimus, it’ll never get lighter. But know that you have the best intentions.” He continued walking, leaving the new leader of the Autobots on the street corner completely in a daze. He admitted it was Rodimus’ time, besides worse came to worse it’s not like Ratchet let a Prime sneak out of a rant.

* * *

He moved slowly, packing everything he wanted into his subspace, that included the full 3 season of ‘The Outer Limits’, the whole series of ‘The Twilight Zone’, this new series the humans made ‘Stranger Things’. Along with some rather personal readings… A few maps and a few blank datapads to type on.

Glancing around his hub, finding a few little trinkets here and there, grabbing his ‘I want to believe’ poster, rolling it up neatly before placing it into his space. He found a rather soft tarp that the humans once gave the Autobots, simply unable to leave it he folded it up and shoved it into his space. Once again seeing if he left anything he wanted to bring.

He shuffled on his peds, spark sinking, as his hub seemed rather quiet, empty. Like no one was living there. There was no goodbye party, no last hugs, no ‘good luck’s. Cosmos felt smaller and smaller, taking his time to lock up his hub. Walking away from his home.

* * *

“Boss!” Frenzy jumped up, hugging his tape deck, Rumble quickly followed. “You better come back!”

He smiled, patting the twin’s backs. “I’ll be fine.”

Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw landed on his shoulders. “This isn’t an option Soundwave!” They wrapped their wings around his helm.

Ravage laughed. “You knew the moment you asked the twins purchase that ship this was going to happen.”

It warmed his spark, he knew it was always hard for his cassettes parting, it was always harder for him. There was always this panic that would set in when he left them, or that they left him. They would be safe, no matter what.

“Twins Soundwave is going to be late.” Ravage called, stretching and getting to his paws, he jumped down.

Frenzy and Rumble groaned, letting go and falling to the floor, the Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw quickly gave him one last ‘hug’ flying off.

“You’ll take care of one another right?” He asked as Ravage, weaved through his peds.

“We’ll be fine.” Ravage said, padding over to the door. “And you’ll be late.”

“Bye Soundwave!”

“Come back!”

“Be safe!”

“Take pictures!”

The door slid shut behind them, Ravage wasn’t far ahead. “You know they love you.”

He smiled. “I know. It’s always hard to leave you.”

Ravage purred. “You know the moment we know you’re in trouble nothing is going to stop us.”

“Thank you.”

“Can’t wait to be on a small ship with Cosmos?” Ravage teased, his long tail twitching with amusement. The black cat never really stuck his nose into anything, but the moment Ravage saw a little twitch, or his visor light up a little, the cat would take note of it. Lucky the other cassettes didn’t pick up on his reactions.

He knew the twins would never let him forget. “Indeed.” Fidgeting in his armor, trying to picture what it was going to be like with a mech that he’s ‘admired’ even during the war.

Ravage laughed. “You really do like him, it’s like your protoform is about to melt through.” He jumped up to the top of a building, keeping an optic on Soundwave. “This isn’t some little sparkling crush is it?”

He failed to try to hide any of his reactions. “I’m afraid it’s far from that… Even during the war Cosmos… struck me.” He forced the words out, knowing that after years of compressing his emotions that it would be hard to talk about them.

Ravage stopped sitting and curling his tail. “I see. Well, this will have to be cut being that we’re here and that we aren’t alone.”

Soundwave stopped, turning to one of his oldest friends. “If you have any problems just say my name.”

Ravage purred, rubbing against his servo. “Don’t worry I can keep the other cassettes in line, you just keep yourself safe.”

He smiled under his mask. “Thank you.” He left Ravage, seeing Cosmos and Optimus Prime waiting for him. Apologizing for the long wait as they bored the ship, letting them settle in a little as he checked the ship for the third time. Checking in on Optimus Prime and Cosmos, then starting the small ship doing yet again another check as the other two mechs, plotting they're crouse. Cosmos and Optimus Prime joined him, Cosmos took the only other chair while Optimus held onto the wall.

The small ship roared as it took off, the setting sun of Cybertron burning one last time into their optics. It wasn’t until they were finally out of the planet’s gravity that he engaged the artificial gravity, setting the ship towards the Altalis system.

It wasn’t until he heard the extra set of peds that concern set in, Optimus Prime met his optics, coming to the same conclusion.

Megatron groaned, stepping onto the deck, clutching his side. “Where’s the waste disposal?”

Cosmos was frozen with fear, his mind frozen in a logic loop. “M-M-Mega-” His vocalizer shorted out as his visor burned in panic. His whole frame collapsed to the floor going into emergency shutdown.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarn finds out something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awhhhh shit dude.

The ship groaned and swayed in the endless void, drifting yet not dead, the engines rumbled quietly, but only pushing them slowly to they’re next target. Another planet where another traitor hid.

Unlike the rest of the D.J.D. he stayed up, planning they’re course, they’re next kill. Typing aways with clawed fingers that seemed to dance to the music that filled the cabin. Enjoying the classical tune, but refusing to raise the volume due to the others who were deep in recharge.

“You should get some rest Tarn.” Nickle who somehow snuck up on him, she pulled herself up onto the armrest.

“I have some reports to read through.” He glanced down, smiling, but no one ever saw. He found Nickle’s company rather relaxing, she wasn’t scared of calling them out, often giving them sass when they didn’t take care of themselves. Buzzing around them and guilt-tripping the whole D.J.D. But Nickel was something different, she knew they would never hurt her if anything they all cared for the small medic. He knew that if anyone tried to hurt her, he would make sure even Primus wouldn’t recognize them.

Nickel vented, resting against him. “You’re always reading, is there anything actually interesting?”

He deleted another simple report, strange there was a flood of reports in the past few cycles, but he hadn’t had any time to filter through them. “After that false message to return back to Cybertron, saying the war is over, the spies we have are rather chatty.” He opened another message, skimming over it. Having to stop and reset his optics again. “What?”

Nickel shifted a little, looking over his shoulder, gasping.

 

**From agent D.C.-463**

 

**Megatron was publically melted down.**

**Starscream ruled Cybertron.**

**Optimus Prime has fled the planet.**

 

“Tarn?”

He was boiling, opening another report, the same message, and another, and another, until he reached the end of them. He leaned back, tapping his claws on the chair. “Nickel… get ready for a war.”

She turned towards him, frowning. “Who’s on the list now?”

“The leader of the Autobots.” He stood sharply, typing in new codes, once again digits dancing with the music. Picturing what it would feel like to snuff out his spark, how his optics would flicker, still trying to fight, trying to stop them. “Optimus Prime is our target.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what do you do when you crush faints, stare at them while they sleep...like a normal person...  
> Megatron feels bad about everything, Optimus tried to cheer him up in the worst way.  
> Megatron killed Micheal Bay... what more do you want in life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ass chapter here folks...I wanna make a dick joke but nah...

The steady hum of the engines and whine of pistons filled his audio receptors, that and Cosmos’ systems. Compared to the ship, Cosmos’ inner workings were much softer, slower. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, a normal emergency recharge.

Optimus took over the controls when Soundwave asked, letting the telepath tend to Cosmos. Megatron tired to get out an apology, but his tanks had other plans. He didn’t mind carrying Cosmos to the shuttle’s room, or waiting for the small Autobot to restart.

He leaned against the wall, his arms folded and listened to the small world around him, and trying to control the sparks in his tanks. Yet his optics trailed around the quarters, finding many of Cosmos belongs still packed. He did take note that Cosmos had some extremely soft recharge traps. Soundwave had never seen these kinds of tarps before, finding that they would keep the heat in, normally mechs wouldn’t use tarps. It was generally the closest thing one would find that resembled a berth, in the open, storage closets, anywhere. He saw a small tag strick out of the end of one, careful to not wake up Cosmos yet he read.

 

**Cotton/Wool mix**

**cold wash, dry in cold area**

**DO NOT MACHINE DRY**

 

Earth, the humans must’ve made this out of generosity he thought letting the tarp drift back down to Cosmos. Thinking back at the long battles and how it would’ve been nice to even think about a recharge. The green mech must've taken theses with him when he would explore or be in orbit for long periods of time.

He stood back as Cosmos systems whirled to life, a slow restart was normal. Waiting as the shuttle started to stretch and test his systems. It had only been about 40 Earth minutes. Cosmos sat up, glancing around the room and finding him standing in the corner. Prying into the green bot’s mind, _OH! Soundwave...little creepy standing in the dark...where am I...right small ship in space with Prime and Soundwave...and...wait that can’t be right._ He stood up, weakly waving at Soundwave. “What happened?”

“You sent yourself into emergency recharge. I apologize for being here in your quarters, how are you systems?”

Cosmos rubbed his helm. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why did I go into emergency recharge?”

They both jumped as there was a soft knock on the door.

“It’s open,” Soundwave called.

The door slid open to reveal a grey mech, the same mech that frighted Cosmos into recharge.

“Megatron!?” The space ship squeaked, freezing in place.

“Oh...I want to say I’m sorry for scaring you earlier…” He glanced at Soundwave. “Would you bring him up to speed?” In all the stellar cycles he was in service under the warlord had he ever seen the Megatron look like a beaten turbo fox. And in all those years he would never prod Megatron’s mind, but the war was over and the warlord was no more. _Please Soundwave, just help me out here...The poor mech is scared as it is, and forcing to be stuck on this small shuttle won’t help that…_ Megatron stepped back offering a queasy smile before retreating away, the door slid shut behind him.

Cosmos who was still frozen hadn’t moved.

Soundwave vented, turning towards Cosmos.

* * *

 

“How are they?” Optimus asked checking over the ship's systems, not glancing over his shoulder.

Megatron felt like a declawed Ravage (something he personally would never want to see), having all that power, faking your death, and mechs still feared him. He wasn’t an idiot he knew if he was supposed to stay alive and find Terminus he would have to somehow get Cosmos to trust him. Or at least relax a little. “Cosmos is awake, scared him again, why didn’t you do it?”

“Have to admit it was rather funny.” He typed the data from the ship, clearly pleased with himself.

Megatron grumbled, maybe being thrown into a pit wasn’t so bad? “Great, I’m stuck on a ship with a smug Prime, a scared shuttle, and Soundwave.”

“Stop giving me sass or I’ll put you back in my subspace.”

He shivered, he was getting somewhat used to it, but not comfortable. “Fine, I’ll go into my quarters.”

“Our quarters, only 3 berth rooms, we’re sharing one, might have to deal with being a warlord?” The red and blue mech teased.

He groaned, who knew Optimus Prime of the Autobots could be so smug. “No, I didn’t notice that with how massive it was, I was just wondering what I could possibly do with so much space. Sit and change modes, how exciting!”

“No, I bought some things for you to read and write on, most of them are from Earth and other Civilizations.”

“When did you turn out to be so snappy?”

“Practicing, I need to learn to out sass Ratchet.” Optimus didn’t look up. “But I didn’t really have time to unpack, so everything's just thrown on the floor…”

“Warlord to housemaid...Fun.” He snapped, stomping off towards the berthroom.

* * *

 

“So...We’re out here looking for Megatron’s lost sparkling?” He tapped his digits on his berth, staring out the window. This was surprising, the whole situation, that Optimus Prime of all the mechs in the universe smuggled Megatron, got this all together, and just to look for a sparkling who by now should be an adult.

Soundwave nodded. “Yes, that’s the whole situation.”

He shook his helm, never would he have agreed to this if he knew what it was about, but who knew that Optimus Prime was such a sly mech. Then again it sounded like they needed him, to help search planets. “That’s why you were asking me about those maps, smart to send them away in this direction.” Altalis system was known for being mysterious, it was like the Bermuda Triangle of space. It was so bad that before the war, ships would come back, some were empty, others were far too scared to talk about what they saw.

“Are you feeling better?” Soundwave asked, making his way towards the door.

“Yeah...I feel bad for reacting that way.” Cosmos slid off his berth following Soundwave. “We should start planning the crouse.”

Soundwave agreed, leading them out of his hub and towards the control room. Optimus Prime was recording data, while the ship was on autopilot. Optimus stopped, greeting them and handing the datapad to Soundwave. “Would you mind grabbing the map?”

Cosmos pulled out the map, going over to the display and inserting the data slug. The map appeared, a hologram appearing above him. Soundwave handed him the datapad of readings, before going over to find they’re exact quadrants. “Not bad, Soundwave where did you find this ship?” He skimmed over the data, finding that it was almost in perfect condition, the only worry he had was the age of the ship.

“The twins, Frenzy and Rumble know a few good mechs.” He gave the quadrants while Optimus stood back, watching them work together.

He entered them in, a little red dot appeared on the holo-map. “We’ve barely entered the system.”

Optimus made his way over, looking past their helms. “How long do you think this might take?”

“Honestly?” Cosmos started to mentally plot their way through the system. “This might take years, Earth years that is…” A bad habit he picked up, many of the mechs who visited Earth for long amounts of time went by their customs, finding them easier. “Maybe a whole solar cycle, if we don’t plan this out right. Soundwave what year was it when they were sent away?”

“Why does that matter?” Optimus asked.

“The Altalis system is known for two things, mysteries and being undiscovered. Many of these planets have been discovered before the war, even during the ‘golden age’. If this Terminus guy planned this out he would’ve missed many of these planets.”

“The ship he took did alert him if the planet was discovered previously,” Soundwave explained. “He was sent right before the war.”

“Ah that’s perfect that means.” He started to mark off various planets, most had already been discovered, other planets he marked as possible rest stops, then he started planning the best routes. Careful to at least make a few stops along the way, yet not entirely miss the recent planets. “However no one has really explored this system recently, so we might find brand new planets.”

“Interesting.” Optimus sated, staring at the map. “How come no one has explored this system?”

“There’s a history about the Altalis system, even during the ‘Golden Age’ teams would rarely go here. Shuttles and massive ships would often come back empty, drifting in space, while whole crews were far too scared to even talk about what they saw. There were some reports of what happened on these explorations. From ghosts to cannibalism and even some men calmed they saw Unicron.” He suppressed a shiver through his frame, trying to imagine what the crews went through.

Optimus looked skeptical while Soundwave showed no emotion. He backed away letting the two mechs look at the map, letting them pick the best path for their travels. Thinking back to the many stories he heard of what happened in the Altalis system, hoping that there wasn’t a ghost ship with a Sparkeater crew.

* * *

 

Optimus left the two alone, saying he wanted to check on Megatron and help organize their hub, that and he did feel like he wasn’t needed there. He said his apologies to Cosmos for not informing him of the whole situation and left them alone. Finding it a little amusing that Soundwave was shuffling in place the whole time Cosmos was explaining, yet the little spaceship didn’t notice.

He knocked first on the door, he wasn’t sure how to handle Megatron at all. At the temporary hub on Cybertron Megatron was quite, like he was dreaming, that this wasn’t real. Megatron was...off, really off from the volatile tyrant, this was like flipping a coin, a whole other side that was stuck to the ground. After the final medical check-up the tyrant seemed even farther away. It concerned him.

The door slid open and Megatron poked his head out, looking rather tired. He simply vented moving aside and standing by the wall.

Optimus cleared his intake, stepping in. Earlier he was taunting the ex-warlord, trying to get the mech to lighten up. That attempt failed, something he wouldn’t want to really try again. “Oh.” When the ship took off Optimus poorly timed opening up his subspace, Megatron and everything he had in his space fell out and on top of Megatron. He didn’t have time to go back and put his trailers back, but he didn’t expect everything to be well organized. His extra tires were stacked in the corner, while his trailers were shoved back, besides that his personal data pads were neatly stacked. Even some rather comfortable tarps that the humans gifted them were dropped on his berth. The rest of his items were still on the floor. “You didn’t have to do this.”

Megatron grumbled. “Do you like that berth, we could switch.”

He saw that Megatron took the berth closer to the window. “No it’s fine, oh and that stack of datapads are yours, some have writings on them others are blank. One of them is connected to the internet so enjoy that.” He took the stack surprised that it reached all the way up to his face plate and handed them to Megatron. “I’m not much of a reader, too many reports from Prowl.”

“Thank you.” He took the datapads, setting them aside on his berth. “Let’s get this mess figured out.”

Optimus shortly joined him, stuffing his trailers and spare tires back into his sub space. They didn’t talk much, just small suggestions of where to put some of the items, Megatron shoved a heavy container towards him. Instantly Optimus recognized it, shoving it back into his subspace. He would have to stash his porn elsewhere.

Megatron let out a soft chuckle at how flustered he was. “I knew you weren’t ‘pure’, but not like that.”

He grumbled. “For you information, that was gifted to me.”

“By who? Ratchet? Rodimus?”

He groaned, rolling his helm, loosing up the tension in his neck. “Alpha Trion.”

Megatron stared at him, his face emotionless, only to slowly lift his optic ridges in slight disbelief. 

“I’m not joking, he gave me all of them, and said something like ‘please interface with someone, self-service, something! You need to relax’.” His fans clicked on thinking back to the memory, and that admittedly he had opened the case more than once.

Megatron chuckled shaking his helm. “Good to know I’m not alone on that.”

“What did you do to unwind during the war?” He always wondered about that, what Decepticons did with their free time. The Autobots generally hung out, sometimes drinking or exploring Earth.

Megatron thought for a moment. “The Seekers and any flight frames enjoyed long flights and tricks, other’s would practice aiming. Soundwave would let his cassettes do as they pleased, Rumble and Frenzy generally made Soundwave regret that decision.” He picked up some chains handing them to Optimus.

He took them, thanking Megatron before putting them back into his subspace. “But what did you do?”

Megatron sat back resetting his optics. “I would read, sometimes plan out battle strategies, but… now that I think about it I don’t think I really relaxed. Even now.”

Optimus lifted up another tarp (blanket as humans called them) and started to fold it. “I understand, you were a driving force of a whole army, there’s no time to relax, and sometimes you felt like you didn’t have that option or you shouldn’t relax. I tried to find some time to myself, but I never really did, used to try strange Earth hobbies, but I remember Ratchet would yell at me for overworking myself.” He set the blanket down on his berth, digging up a bundle of Christmas lights.

Megatron glanced up, his servo holding a stack old reports that he never got to reading. “What are those?”

“Oh,” He held up the bundle of lights, surprised he had so many. “Humans call them Christmas lights, a line of lights, they come in all colors, Spike gifted them to me after a long evening asking about what Christmas is. They decorate their houses with them and turn them on at night, and it’s pretty. They reminded me of Cybertron’s city night lights.” He set the ball down, not wanting to untangle the whole thing at the moment. Only to notice that there was a wire that was deep in the pile. Something told him Spike gave him more then he wanted.

Megatron laughed digging up a signed basketball, shaking his helm. “I’m surprised it’s big enough for us, did you have it custom made?” He tossed it between his servos, the sound of the ball hitting metal echoed in the room.

“I did, the factory’s owner was surprised that it worked, they told me it took over an hour to completely fill with air.” He tossed the ball back into his subspace, before pulling out an old rifle.

“I remember that one, had quite a sting, Wheeljack?”

That sounded so odd to him, that Megatron knew this old rifle, knew it so well that he could recall what it felt like, and ask who built it. There was no anger, no resentment, just felt like two old friends reliving old memories. “Yeah, Wheeljack, I asked him to turn down the power, the test rifle blew a hole in a mountain. Starscream’s Null Ray always hurt the most, well next to you or your Fusion Cannon.”

“You think Starscream would be a good ruler for Cybertron?” Megatron pushed aside another box of small objects, picking up a small cube of Energon. Suprised it didn’t blow up when everything fell.

That was a hard question. Starscream was well known was a traitor, but now that he got want he wanted, would to rule for himself or for the mechs? “I’m not sure, Cybertron chose Starscream over Bumblebee… and he’s not in total control, there is a council and many others who’ll keep him in line. Besides I’m sure the people wouldn’t mind throwing him out if he messes up.” He didn’t want to think of the fact many Autobots wanted him in control, or what that could do to him.

“I wonder if it’ll turn out for the best, for Cybertron and Starscream,” Megatron mumbled, handing items over to Optimus. Slowly the pile started to slip into his subspace, yet Optimus keeps a few items out, the mess of Christmas lights, the old reports, a few old datapads. But he kept the rifle, basketball in his subspace. Megatron excused himself, sitting on his berth and staring out the window before grabbing a datapad.

Optimus sits on his own berth, the mass of lights on his thighs, maybe they still worked? Crossing his peds and starting to untangle one of the smaller lumps. Finding it funny that he was sharing a room with Megatron and even having a civilized conversation. He mumbled a few curses as the bundle of wires seemed to only grow in size and not the opposite.

Megatron looked up from his data pad, lifting an optical ridge. “I think our digits are too big.”

Optimus groaned letting the ball fall.

“Did I kill this William Blake?”

He thought for a moment, shaking his helm. “No I think he died before we got to Earth, I do remember you killed this director, Michael Bay, I think that was his name?”

“Oh good, also a good choice this William guy. When did I kill Michael?” He set the pad down trying to recall all the battles on Earth.

“New York, I heard it over the news after our battle there, you fell he was right next to you and you swatted him into a car. I heard that some people were torn up about it, something along the lines of ‘famous director’ and such, while others were kinda happy he died.”

Megatron shook his helm. “Humans…” He couldn’t help but smirk at that.

* * *

The next cycle Optimus woke him out of recharge, saying something along the lines of ‘strange anomalies, and Cosmos has made a report’. He wasn’t much of an early start mech, not after the days of sneaking out of Orion’s apartment, after that most cycles felt like his frame didn’t want to move. He grumbled, sitting up and throwing his peds over the side of his berth, holding his helm in one servo.

A blue servo holding hot morning energon as offered, he trailed up the arm and found Optimus sipping his own cube.

He took it, letting out a loud vent, drinking it down. “Thanks, do you ever get tired of wearing that old battle mask?” He rarely saw Optimus without it, strange to think Optimus after all these years had a face.

“Sometimes, I often forget it’s there, Jazz did once time steal it, drew a mouth on it that was drooling. I wore it a whole day while talking to the government officials of Earth… I would have never noticed it until Spike said something.”

Megatron smiled at that. “Should’ve told Jazz to do that next time we had a battle, I’m sure I wouldn’t be able to fight you, I’d be laughing too hard.” He stood up, hearing his hydraulics loosen. “What are we looking at?”

“Cosmos wants us to know a brief history on where we’re going, he says there’s a lot of supernatural and unexplained phenomenon in this system.” Optimus turned towards the door.

Megatron hissed, his systems starting to burn with worry. “Slag, do you think… do you think they’re even alive?” Anxiety set in, did he send his Sparkling out to die? Did Terminus somehow manage to fight off threats? Or would they stumble upon the lifeless frames of a little sparkling and an old worn down mech?

Optimus stopped, he gasped, wobbling a little and propping himself up against the wall. Slipping his battle mask into place as his fans turned on. “We’ll find them.” He grunted out, opening the door and stumbling towards the bridge.

Megatron watched, the fear over his sparkling still setting in, and now concern over Optimus’ health. Mentally telling himself to keep an eye on his old foe, and to ask for Ratchet’s personal com later on.

* * *

 

 _Okay...okay you got this, you’ve planned the route, gathered what information you know of the strange stories of this system...and where would be the best place to get supplies...Oh, frag this isn’t going well, should’ve recharged!_ Cosmos paced back and forth, his digits tapping on the map display.

Soundwave watched the small spaceship panic, any moment now Optimus and Megatron would join them. Cosmos clearly wasn’t use to this pressure, if anything he was used to being pushed in the back of a room. He listened to the green ship’s mind ramble, watching as Cosmos was starting to shake. Due to the lack of recharge, piloting the ship, and figuring out where they were going. Soundwave for the whole time watched him, helped him here and there, but noticed how Cosmos would shy away at times. Not use to being so 'buddy buddy' with a former Decepticon, something that he found more than annoying.

Slowly Soundwave stood up, setting the ship on Autopilot, stopping in front of the green mech. Cosmos only stopped seeing he was blocked, looking up with wide terror filled visor. He vented, placing a servo on Cosmos’ shoulder, something he wasn’t keen on doing. Then again Cosmos always did make his processor fuzzy. “Cosmos,” He thought for a moment, generally always well prepared before he even prepared a word. Clearing his intake buying himself some time before figuring out what his next few words should be. “During the war you spied on us from space, easily finding our bases, our weapons even out battle plans. You were a constant pain towards the whole Decepticon army, so much that we hired many hit men to kill you. You evaded every single one of them.” He took a breath remembering the moment Megatron contacted the D.J.D. to handle Cosmos, lucky Cosmos was at the bottom of the list. “You can tell two ex-leaders what to expect, hand them a few data slugs and navigate this ship."

Cosmos stopped shaking, his shoulders sinking down. “You think I can do this?”

Soundwave nodded. “You’ve foiled a whole army, you can do this.”

“Thank you Soundwave.” Cosmos’ visor brightened.

“How long have we been in recharge?”

Soundwave mentally screamed, generally, he knew who was awake, where they were and what they were thinking. He pulled away from Cosmos’ mind, finally satisfied with the mild sea of calm in his processor.

Turning towards Optimus who was clutching his chest in minor pain, _Ratchet… I’m sure you know what the pit this is and why it hurts so damn much._ The Prime leaned against a railing, resting his helm on a window. _I think I need to recharge more…_

Megatron was much more alert, there was panic in his optics and fear in every ped step. _Are they even alive? Did… no stop it Megatron, they’re alive, they’re fine, Terminus and your sparkling are health somewhere...safe, they’re safe...What in Primus’ name is wrong with Optimus...He looks like he’s about to go into emergency recharge…_ Megatron met Soundwave’s visor, shrugging as he turned back to Optimus. “Optimus, I think you should sit down, or lay down? You don’t look good.”

Optimus waved a servo. “I will once this is over.”

“Optimus I have to agree, maybe a few more minutes recharge?” Soundwave cut in.

 _Do I look that bad? Frag it, Ratchet when I get back up I’m going to contact you._ Optimus whole frame relaxed, he groaned. “Alright, Cosmos could you give me a summary when I get back up.” He waved at them before returning to his shared hub.

Megatron watched him, frowning in confusion before turning toward Cosmos. “My apologies, for the wait.” _Optimus you better figure out what that is, we don’t have a medic in space...we can’t turn back… who knows what could happen if an Autobot ship found us._ Megatron vented, his processor returning to the fact that his sparkling might not even be alive anymore.

 _Oh, frag Cosmos..._ The green mech vented try to calm his spark.

Soundwave glanced down, giving him a friendly nudge before taking the controls.

Cosmos forced himself to relax, finding some confidence before bringing up the holo-map. “I wanted to avoid many of the planets, and well-known areas of this Altalis system, better to stay away from popular areas.”

Megatron raised an optic ridge.

“The Altalis system is known for strange things, ghost ships, black holes, space monsters. Many supernatural and scientific phenomenons happen, however, there are no official reports, but I did gather everything on this system.” Cosmos held up three data packets, handing two to Megatron. “One’s for Optimus.”

“What should I expect?” Megatron held the data packets, no longer having a subspace of his own, Wheeljack had something to do with that.

“I’m not exactly sure, anything from temporal space worms (some reports say that) to black holes and supernovas.” Cosmos shuffled, his back plating shaking.

“I see, I’ll read up on your reports and fill in Optimus.” Megatron turned towards Soundwave. “Do you have Ratchet’s personal com?”

He nodded, Megatron thanked them, returning to his shared hub. Cosmos vented, falling back and holding onto a railing. “Think that went well?”

“Yes, very well, you can get some recharge.” He stared at the little ship, glad that his visor never showed where he was looking. He checked the systems one last time before reading the map and plotting the points for the autopilot.

“I’ll stay up a little longer, we got about 3 more Earth hours before we switch places right?” Cosmos glanced out the window.

“Correct, you can recharge early, I’ll handle the ship.”

 _I’m not tired yet, and besides, you’re the least intimidating mech on this ship,  I know it’s not good to be alone at times…_ Cosmos shook his helm. “I’ll stay up, do some reading if that’s okay.” 

Soundwave smiled, his helmet hiding it, but his visor did brighten. “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

Cosmos nodded, going back to his hub to grab something to read or watch. _Who knew Soundwave was so polite?_

Soundwave shivered in the seat, his tanks still sparking, his processor fuzzy with ‘warm thoughts’ as humans called them. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 

He didn’t go back to recharge, only laying on his front, his arms hanging off the berth's sides. The ache was still there, this time it was burning like someone stabbed him with a white-hot blade, but from the inside. It was like his servos were reaching out and every time he pulled them back sharp rusty spikes would dig into them, scraping off everything and leaving his protoform.

“Optimus?” He didn’t even hear Megatron (who had the heaviest ped steps). The grey mech lightly shook his upper back.

“What?” What that his voice, weak and full of static? He reset his vocalizer. “What?” Frowning that it hadn’t changed.

Megatron noticed, venting and frowning as he kneeled next to him. “How are you feeling?”

He grumbled. “Bad.”

Megatron turned his back to the wall, sitting on the floor, pulling up the bundle of lights. “What were you planning to do with these?”

“Hang them up.” He hissed, rubbing his helm, the back of it was stinging.

Megatron shook his helm, starting to untangle them with careful digits. He was lost in something, the frown on his face seemed to drag down with each passing second.

The burning somehow hurt more, so much that he was sure it would melt his whole chest and the berth. He cleared his intake, rolling onto his side, grabbing part of the lights and starting to untangle them. “You’re thinking of them aren’t you?”

Megatron scoffed, rolling his optics. “Honestly I hoped the war would end, I would make sure Cybertron was perfect and then hunt down my ‘sire’ and sparkling. And everything would’ve been just fine...Then you proved that wrong.”

Guilt rocked his frame. “I would’ve never kept a sparkling from its creators...Not on purpose.” His digits fumbled and the wad fell to the ground.

Megatron gave it back to him. “No, of course not, I always understood what you were doing, you’re nothing like that…” He vented, pulling at a loop of lights.

“Megatron.” He hissed, the pain increasing. “They’re alive, they’re safe. We’re going to find them.”

The grey mech stopped frowning, shaking his helm. “You’re right, they’re fine… do you want me to call Ratchet?”

“Oh Primus no, 4 million years with that rusty aft looking over your shoulder, I should thank you for sending us on this crazy chase.”

Megatron laughed at that, focusing on the line of lights. They worked with little to no talking, only bickering at the knots here and there. The bundle started to shrink, lines and lines of lights covered the floor, it looked like miles of lights. Finally, the lights were untangled, Megatron started hanging them up over the ceiling, using some tape Optimus had. Slowly the burning faded away, he started to relax and sit up, watching the grey mech. Part of him told him that Megatron’s sparkling was already dead, yet another part insisted that it wasn’t.

Optimus slowly got to his peds, stretching to his full height, his antennas flicking the wires. He turned towards Megatron, the lights tangling up on his helm. “We might need to rethink this.”

“Really? Why would you thi-” He groaned, glancing up at Optimus' helm. “I hate you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.  
> I feed off of your comments, feed my hunger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space adventure fillers!  
> Trust me the filler will be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you a story, this is the 6th time I've tried to update this chapter and it's either AO3 or my internet is messing up but none of the edits are saved and there's some anger here. So here's the update that's still in the middle of editing, enjoy. If you see any mistakes please do point them out I'll be fixing this whenever I can!

It was a slow restart, it always was in space, but luckily he knew he wasn’t alone, sitting up and rolling his peds before making his berth and stepping out. Optimus was up, checking the ship's systems every now and then but mostly trying to kill time. Megatron was up with him, reading in the corner, the ex-warlord nodded to him and got to his peds.

“Oh, Cosmos? You’re up already?” Optimus shut his datapad down, turning on and off his optics and rolling them around.

“Yeah, go ahead and get some recharge.” Cosmos took over, recording data before sitting down.

“Thank you, good morning Cosmos.”

He laughed at that. “Good night Optimus.” He heard the much larger mech walk off. Humming as he once again checked the map, settling in before pulling out his own datapad. He had plenty of time to pass, scrolling through the videos, picking Outer Limits season 2, and selecting a random episode. Not like he’s seen the whole series more than once. And that he lives a more exciting life, it was just fascinating to see what humans could make.

He started to doze, enjoying the hour-long episode as a servo landed on his shoulder scaring him out of the seat with a loud clunk. “Sweet Primus an all that is good!” He sat on the floor looking up at Soundwave, clutching his spark chamber. “Could you be any quieter?”

“My aploisziges.” Soundwave offered his servo to help him up.

Cosmos didn’t take it gathering himself and mentally bickering before standing tall. “Why are you up now?”

“I felt it would be best to give one another company.” Soundwave walked over to grab a few cubes of energon, heating them slowly. “Have you had your cycle rations?”

Cosmos shook his helm, finding it strange that Soundwave was still using military terms. “Are you heating a cube for me?”

“Affirmative.” The flicked the heat plate off and grabbed the cubes, handing one to Cosmos. “Would you mind my company?”

Cosmos took it, removing his face mask sipping, pulling away, blowing on the liquid a little. “It’s hot, but good.” He waited, thinking what it would be like spending time with the spy mech, unsure of what to talk about. Then again being alone was worse, and Soundwave was rather polite. He smiled, looking into Soundwave’s visor. “No I don’t mind, thank you.” He thought he saw Soundwave shutter a little, his digits tapping the disposable cube. He took the cube and sat back down, checking the systems. Only to stop hearing shuffling from the larger mech, Cosmos looked up, flashing a small smile. “Sit down anywhere I don’t mind, you could have my seat if you want?” He stood up quickly patting the chair.

Soundwave raised his servos. “No thank you there’s no need.” The blue mech almost rushed over to another seat, clenching and unclenching his servos. Finally crossing his legs and leaning back, staring at nothing.

Cosmos shrugged, setting his datapad down. “What’s it like...having cassettes? I imagine it’s like having sparklings but…” he held his servos out lifting them up and down like testing a weight in each hand. “I’m not sure.”

Soundwave was quiet for a bit, tapping a digit on his other forearm. “They’re a servo full, each one has a certain personality and we do often view each other as a unit. However there is no parent bonds, in fact there’s no bonds at all. We can read one another easily, we each understand one another. Admittedly Frenzy, Rumble and Buzzsaw are like sparklings in the way that they often get into trouble.” Soundwave relaxed a little.

“So… you’re all close friends?”

“More or less, I do know that they will tackle me once they see me again.”

“They’re that close huh? Why did you leave them behind?”

Soundwave pulled a datapad from his subspace. “Trouble, and lack of space and supplies.”

“I see…” His processor was buzzing with millions of questions to ask the other, but the solid lump of unrefined energon in his tanks said it would be better to just shut off his vocalizer. Fiddling with his digits for a few moments before turning away. Unsure of what to say or do.

“You’ve compiled a lengthy list of events in this system of space. Where should I start?” Soundwave asked, skimming over his datapad.

“Oh, the first few are normal events, black holes, stars going supernova, I separated them from the more fictional reports.” Cosmos pulled up his own copy of the reports.

“Anything I should know about?” Soundwave asked leaning back, his body oddly tense.

“There’s one that goes into great detail about cannibalism.” Cosmos felt his tanks turn at the idea, knowing that he would be the first to get eaten in that situation. If he recalled correctly most of them were eaten alive in hopes that a rescue team would arrive and medical help would come. There was no team and each mech went insane. A chill ran down his back strut, imagining trying to escape if the small team turned into cannibals.

Soundwave’s servo bent the metal under it. “That won’t happen to us.”

Cosmos felt like pulling his knees up. “Are you sure?”

“I won’t let it happen.” Soundwave’s visor darkened, raw determination and something else rose off of him.

Cosmos trusted the blue mech in that small moment, he knew that Soundwave would be there, somehow. “Thank you.” He noticed that the visor brightened a little as they stopped talking.

 

* * *

 

 

His shift ended a little ago, Megatron didn’t recharge well so he almost crashed into his berth, still worried over his sparkling. The grey frame rumbled quietly as his systemed cycled in and out. In a strange way it was peaceful. Optimus tossed an extra blanket over him, finding it funny that it couldn’t cover his whole frame. Shrugging as he flopped onto his own berth, stareing up at the lights.

Kicking his legs back and forth and tapping his digits as he lost himself in his own processor. Once again the burning returned to his chest, it seemed that it would hurt more and more with each attack. Sometimes it faded away other times it stayed there like a rusty dagger.

Optimus ignored it, pulling himself up in his berth, unable to recharge just yet, grabbing the datapad that started this adventure. Skimming over it again. Finding it odd that Megatron confused him for Orion Pax, removing his battle mask and setting it aside. Grabbing the copied datapad from Rewind. Pulling up an image of Orion. “Huh…”

Orion was...smaller, about 3/4ths his size, had a different build, but large peds and servos. He had a similar helm like Optimus, but no long antennas. The same color scheme, but besides that, they weren’t the same mech. He could see how Megatron could’ve made that mistake. Ratchet did mention that carriers after a loss of a sparkling weren’t that mentally stable, then again who was mentally stable when your whole race is in a civil war.

He set the beaten up datapad down, letting it go into sleep mode, crossing his peds as he started to read about Megatron’s dead bondmate.

 

**Orion Pax:**

**Orion was sparked in Iacon, a naturally formed frame, protoform, and spark, creators were the late Silverback and Leadfoot. Received basic information, assigned to a cop job.**

**Orion is a soft spark, often helping those in the dead end, and letting criminals go who haven’t comment major crimes.**

**Orion has arrested a miner mech, Megatron, who was caught in a higher Caste shopping area. Orion arrested him but didn’t turn him in, instead, the two started talking, agreeing with Megatron’s message, ‘rebellion and revolution’. Orion allowed Megatron to go unpunished.**

 

**We thought it was the end of it, however, Orion continually seeks out Megatron, almost driving to the mines. It seems the cop has taken a liking to the miner, so much that he’s started to think the same message. We’ve tamped with his work schedule, giving him longer hours and different hours than the miner mech.**

 

 **Orion is more than consistent with Megatron, we’re starting to suspect that Orion is more than friends with the miner. Breeding of a high-status mech and a lower status mech would do much more than disturb the** Caste **order. Not only that but Megatron’s writings have somehow been spread across all of Cybertron. Our efforts have failed, we’ll have to take extreme measures.**

 

Optimus jumped as alarms blared, almost tossing the datapad across the room, a red light flashed. Megatron yelled jumping out of his berth the blanket falling to the grey mech’s peds, tripping him. Megatron fell with a loud clunk. Panic settling in his processor.

The door slid open as Soundwave checked in. “Black hole!” The blue mech shouted running back to the ship’s controls.

Optimus glanced down at Megatron, Megatron stared at him, they both had the same look, rushing out of the hub.

He found Soundwave who was currently trying to direct all the power in the ship to the engines. Cosmos was steering the ship away from the hole.

“Soundwave direct the power from the lights, anything that we don’t need to live take it!” The small green ship snapped.

Soundwave’s digits flew over the controls. “The engines are overheating.”

Megatron who Optimus was sure teleported over to another set of controls. “We’re getting sucked in.”

“We need to cool the engines and quick.” Cosmos’s digits flew over the controls.

He glanced out the window, his processor racing far faster than his peds, stepping into the very back of the small ship. Looking at the bright orange engines. “Oh frag, oh frag.” He rushed over, feeling the heat burn into his outer plating, glancing around what felt like miniature stars. Finding a heat montoir telling him that any moment now the engines would blow. “Frag, frag.”

Spotting a large lever and in bright yellow letters saying

 

**In case of overheating, pull**

 

Quickly reaching over one of the bright orange engines, hissing as his plating started to melt into one another. His digits barely grazing the lever, the engine burning under him started to produce a high pitched whine. With a final shove of his peds he grasped the lever, letting his weight pull it down. Instantly the engine under him started to cool the high pitched whine started to slow to the steady drum. Optimus hissed pushing himself off of it, only to cruse as plating welded to the side of the engine, scraping off of his body. He stumbled back only to hear another high pitched whine from behind him.

Optimus spun around fear spreading through his whole frame, the whole engine was no longer bright orange but white. “Oh frag.” His shoulders slunk down as the white engine burst, chunks of metal flying past and into him. Slamming his helm hard against the other engine, his optics shutting down as he went into emergency recharge.

 

* * *

 

For a few moments he felt the engines surge with power, only to feel and hear an explosion and the steady pull of the black hole. Megatron jumped out of his seat, suprised to find that Optimus wasn’t with them. Unable to think clearly he rushed back feeling the pull of the black hole. Only to watch a spare data pad slip past his peds and into the engine room. A new fear settled into his spark as he held onto the door frame. Peering into the engine room.

Optimus was there, clearly, in emergency recharge, a massive chunk of metal keeping him in place as a hole in the ship pulled at them. He turned back into the hall. “We lost an engine and Prime is in emergency recharge!” He shouted knowing Soundwave heard him. Turning back to see Optimus’ frame started to slip from the chunk of metal. “Oh no, you don’t.” He hung onto the door frame, shoving his ped under the remains of the other engine, flinching as the white hot metal melted into his plating. Glancing down before punching a whole servo into the floor, repeating this action again as he made his way over to Optimus. “Fragging pain in my aft.” He grumbled, only to shut his intake as Optimus’ frame jerked the chunk of metal starting to loosen. Megatron hissed grabbing Optimus’ ped, digging his digits in just as the piece of metal flew loose as did the rest of the Prime’s frame. He grunted kicking a hole in the floor only to feel that whole part of the floor rip off into the black hole. Glancing back to see Optimus was still offline and that his digits were starting to slip. “Frag it.”

Using all of his strength he swung Optimus back through the hole, past him and finally the red and blue frame slammed onto the door frame. Snapping Optimus out of recharge. “Holy fuck that hurt!” Optimus gasped, his helm glancing back to glare at Megatron, only to see the hole and the ex-warlord barely holding on. Quickly grabbing onto the frame, his digits denting it.

Megatron grunted starting to climb towards Optimus, holding onto one of Optimus’ smokestacks before clinging to the door frame. Shoving Optimus in front of him before pushing himself out of the engine room.

Optimus shut and sealed the door, gasping and shaking, energon started to leak out of the massive gash that was where the chunk of metal was. He rested a servo on Optimus’ back, pulling the Prime to his peds and helping him to the control room. Setting Optimus in a seat before turning to Cosmos and Soundwave who were trying to keep them from entering the black hole. “We lost an engine, the hull is breached and Optimus is losing energon.”

Cosmos madly typed away orders to the ship. “Shit, Soundwave do we have any backup engines?”

“No, we’re going in.” Soundwave met Cosmos visor. “Cosmos I-”

The ship was swallowed by the black hole.

 

* * *

 

 

His audio receivers were ringing, his processor ached from the pain, instantly he hunched over clutching his helm. He screamed yet no sound came from it. Forcing his receivers to shut down as his optics came online. Only then did he notice that a servo rested on his forearm, glancing up to see Cosmos. The last words he was about to say came rushing back, suprised to see that they were somehow still alive, his spark almost blew seeing Cosmos so close and conserened. He tried to speak, tried to say what he wanted to say before the black hole.

Cosmos tilted his helm, confused, clapping his servos before pulling his datapad out of his subspace. Typing a quick message and handing it to Soundwave.

 

**This isn’t a black hole, I’m not sure what it is but I can’t hear you. We’ve lost power, Optimus is in emergency recharge, Megatron is patching him up, the ship is sealed.**

 

Soundwave glanced back seeing Optimus and Megatron, the gery mech held a small welder and duct tape. Then glancing around to find that there was no stars outside, his spark sunk.

 

**How bad is the damage?**

**Bad, we lost a whole engine, and there’s a massive hole in the hull. I don’t know how bad it is, in a bit I’ll go out and see the damage.**

 

Soundwave didn’t like that, they were in this unknown space, anything could happen to Cosmos the moment he left the ship.

 

**No that’s a bad idea, we don’t know what’s out there.**

 

Cosmos shook his helm, typing and handing the datapad back.

 

**I’ve taken readings from the outside, they’re fine, if anything were somewhere where there’s no stars. I need you here to check the inner workings of the ship.**

 

He didn’t like the idea still, unable to listen to Cosmos’ mind, jumping as a massiver servo rested on his shoulder. Unable to hear anything from the world around him, or his companion’s processors. When he was younger this would’ve been a dream come true, now he felt deaf. Megatron towered over him, holding out a servo for the data pad, Soundwave handed it to him.

Megatron was a fast reader, really fast, something that Soundwave noticed no matter how many reports Starscream would throw at him. He typed, even faster than he read, holding it up for both Cosmos and Soundwave to read.

 

**Optimus is patched up, he’ll be in recharge for a while. Cosmos we don’t know what’s out there, Soundwave would you go with him to help? I’ll check the systems and see if we can get in touch with someone. Alright?**

 

Soundwave nodded, glancing at Cosmos who oddly didn’t look too pleased but shrugged it off taking his datapad. The green spaceship stomped (or what looked like it due to that Soundwave couldn’t tell without sound) to an exit. Soundwave followed him, glancing over at Megatron who was carrying Optimus to they’re shared hub, Megatron only stopped and offered him a thumbs up.

 

* * *

 

 

Megatron set Optimus down, checking and rechecking the repair work he did, he knew he was no Ratchet on the field. Only to feel his tanks turn as he recalled welding plates back into one, as the massive gash in Optimus’ chest was too close to his spark. A few major energon lines were ripped apart, hoping that Optimus’ repair systems were fast. Mentally taking a note to contact Ratchet when they could. He left Optimus there with his overly fluffy tarps and a few cubes of energon by his side.

He started to inspect the inner workings of the ship, pulling up an access panel, glad to see everything was in place. Megatron got to another panel finding it was the same and finally a third panel, seeing the main power line, was no longer orange but black and still burning from the look of it. Frowning as he made his way to a container on the wall that held replacement parts, glad to find that they had a spare conductor. Grabbing a few tools before returning to the panel. He pulled up the wire, completely disconnecting the power from it with a switch, stripping away the protective coating, getting fried was not how he wanted to die. Slowly he started to cut the wires and melt them into the new conductor, pleased with his work he wrapped it with a thick coating. Checking once again that everything was in order before shutting the panels.

Going over to the main console to run a quick diagnostics with emergency power (which was nothing but a few lithium batteries), before checking on Optimus. He glanced over the torn up mech, finally taking in the damage toll. Most of his paint was stripped or burned, he was missing one of his antennas while the other was crumbled up. His left shoulder was bent at an odd angle, the gaping hole in his chest let some of his spark light out, and finally Megatron’s digit’s dents on his ped. He knew Optimus was going to be sore when he was back online.

He stopped, looking out the window, narrowing his optics, seeing only darkness, yet there was something off, wrong. He inched closer to the window, almost pressing his faceplate to the glass. For miles and miles it looked like inky darkness, and endless void, it wasn’t a black hole, but it was something else.

There, it seemed was a flicker of light, a small one, a star, one tiny star. He frowned a sickening feeling setting in his spark. “Oh no...I can hear myself?” Another star appeared, closer, and his audio receivers started to fill with something, what sounded like cracking, then popping. Star started to appear out of nowhere, the popping and cracking grew louder and louder, sounding like ocean waves roaring towards him. “Soundwave, Cosmos!”

 

He moved quickly pushing himself over the ship, seeing a few dents from small debris. Only hearing white noise, something he was a little too comfortable with. Soundwave was close behind, looking over his shoulder like a worried creator. He had to admit that having the other mech with him bothered him, he wasn’t some new spark, half the time he was asked to patch up space stations. He could handle checking over the ship and even repairing the engines (if he had the supplies), there was no need for Soundwave.

He drifted down to the massive gaping hole, flicking on a flashlight and assessing the damage. Soundwave joined him, tapping his shoulder a while holding the datapad.

 

**How bad is it?**

 

Cosmos took the data pad, starting to list off how bad the situation was.

 

**One engine lost**

**Other is damaged can be repaired but we need supplies**

**Leaking fuel from 8 different places**

**Clearly a massive hole in the hull**

**Need to repair the wiring**

 

He tossed the datapad towards Soundwave, pushing himself closer to the hole, taking note of the damage. The ship would be fine if they kept it sealed, but they would need to fix the wires and check the fuel pumps, then the ship could hold out for awhile. Not exactly the best choice being that if they lost this engine they could be stranded. He didn’t like the idea of leaving Optimus who was damaged, Soundwave and Megatron in the middle of what looked like nowhere.

Soundwave lingered behind him, checking the damage as he typed, tapping Cosmos’ back and offering the datapad.

 

**Would it be possible to get ourselves to a spaceport, or a trading post?**

 

He frowned at that, his digits hovering over the datapad just as the white noise seemed to grow. He stopped looking around, seeing that the darkness wasn’t just a void anymore, but he could see thousands of miles away that there was a star, a whole solar system. The white noise turned into a dull roar, his tanks turned, clutching his datapad as he grabbed Soundwave’s arm. The blue mech didn’t fight is grip, and glanced around confused, Cosmos didn’t have time to type a message, dragging Soundwave back over the ship. The roar grew louder and louder as more stars and planets appeared. Cosmos worked fast typing in the code to the shutter, the door slid open quickly, a massive black servo reached out, grabbing him and pulling him in.

Megatron shut the door quickly as Soundwave stumbled in, the grey frame twisted around. “What’s going on?”

 

* * *

 

 

It was rare that he was confused or in fact lost at all, watching stars appear out of nowhere. Soundwave glanced behind him to see Cosmos holding his datapad and handing it to Megatron. Megatron read over the damage report, glancing up at Cosmos his mouth plates moving. Cosmos shrugged, the only indication that he was talking was his visor brightening and dimming at points.

Mentally rolling his eyes at his own stubbornness he on-lined his audio receptors, only to gasp in pain as this roaring filled his head. He hissed getting both Cosmos’ and Megatron’s attention.

Feeling small servos on his forearms. “Soundwave are you alright?”

Instantly he latched onto Cosmos’ processor, trying to ignore the endless roaring. _What the frag is wrong with him? Is his processor overheating? It looks like he’s about to collapse? Megatron what are you saying?...Wait...Soundwave is a telepath? Andddd he’s got super hearing?...Soundwave can you hear me? Are you listening to me right now?_

He wanted to tell Cosmos when he felt the time was right, when the green mech grew to trust him more. “Yes...I can hear you.” He gritted out.

 _Oh… okay, let's get you to sit down._ Cosmos lead him to a chair, just as the ship started to rumble, and shake violently. _What the frag is going on?_

Soundwave groaned in pain, clutching his helm and pulling his peds up, unable to listen to Cosmos anymore as the white noise grew louder and louder. It felt like his processor was getting torn apart piece by piece, digging long sharp nails into his mind. Burning threw him, behind his optics, under his helm and finally crawling deep into him.

“Soundwave?”

And it was over, the white noise, the rushing the pain only fading away, he gasped, opening up his vents and letting himself cool down. Cosmos held his servos stareing up at him, carefully lifting a servo up to his helm.

“Ow.” Cosmos pulled back shaking his digits. “You’re burning up, I’ll get you some cooled energon.”

He met Megatron’s stare, seeing the ex-warlord grin like a sparkling who found a dirty secret, before clearing his intake and walking off. “I’ll check on Optimus.” _Soundwave you got it bad…_

He was glad he had a visor, glaring at the Megatron’s back, as Cosmos handed him a cube. “Thank you.”

“How are you feeling now?” Cosmos asked, lightly touching his helm only to reel away from the heat. _Any longer and I think his helm would’ve blown off, we should check that, see a doctor to make sure the damage isn’t too bad...Is he listening to me right now?_

“Better, thank you.” He finished the cube quickly.

“Are you… listening to me right now?” Cosmos played with his servos. _How long has he been in my head? No wonder he climbed up the ranks so quickly._

“No.” He lied, in all honesty he found himself always listening to Cosmos, even during the war on long nights he would listen to Cosmos ramble on. It was strange how the little green mech would calm him at times, going on long rants about teammates or wild space adventures. “I stay out of other’s processors after the war.”

Cosmos looked like he was about to say something when there was a loud thump. They both turned towards the sound seeing Megatron and Optimus walk out of the hallway. Optimus clung to Megatron, limping along with Megatron. Optimus glanced out the front of the ship his optics grew. “Cosmos… Please tell me you know where we’re at.”

“I don’t.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t know where we’re at.” Cosmos rushed over to the holomap, trying to locate them only to find that the holomap refused to turn on. “Oh, right. We need to repair the engines.”

He clung to Megatron knowing that he couldn’t trust his peds, even holding up his helm was tiring. Megatron didn’t mind holding him up, being careful with his recently welded wounds. “How bad is it?” He gasped out, his digits digging into the Megatron’s back.

Megatron picked him up, no longer caring how it looked, carrying him to a seat, and checking over his wounds. “Leaking fuel, wiring, engine lost, other’s damaged, and a hole.” Megatron grumbled lifting his arm slowly, finding one of the welds didn’t hold. “I’ll be back.”

Optimus watched him through the corner of his optic, thinking back to when that phrase was a threat. “I think it would be best to fix that area as best as we can, and look for somewhere to get supplies or repair the ship.” He hissed holding up his arm, resting it on the back of the chair. It was odd, giving orders to three mechs who didn’t even needs orders. “Any other suggestions?”

Cosmos clapped his servos. “I can see if there’s anything close by, and Soundwave could listen.” He glanced up at the blue mech who only nodded.

“And you.” Megatron returned holding a welder, kneeling down. “Are sitting here and drinking energon.”

“But,”

“No buts.” He snapped, holding up the welder. “This is going to hurt.”

Optimus opened his mouth only to groan, looking away as Megatron welded his plating back together. It wasn’t pretty when it was done but it would hold for a while, Megatron got to his peds, flicking the welder off. Optimus hissed looking at the small ‘crew’.

Soundwave was grabbing a few tools and some extra sheets of metal, Cosmos trailed behind with his servos full of wires. Megatron towered over him, handing him a datapad.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” He asked, turning it on to find it had the data packet Cosmos gifted them.

“Read, see if there’s anything on what we just went through.” Megatron still held the welder, following Optimus. “I’m com is open if you need to contact any of us.”

He watched them leave, feeling the slight tug of the void as they exited. He vented, skimming over the summaries of the reports.

 

**Resorts to Cannibalism**

**Supernovas**

**Black Holes**

**Strange Planets**

**Time Anomalies**

**Unicron**

 

Optimus frowned, taking off his faceplate, seeing a big cube and smiled he knew Megatron set it there for him. There were other reports but he selected the black hole reports. Finding the report was just that, a black hole randomly appearing then disappearing, the report stated that they had more than one black hole appear. This group was able to avoid the black holes, never venturing close to them. Optimus skimmed the rest not bothering with it, going to time anomalies, yet finding that the information generally stated ‘the same place different time’ and had nothing connecting to the black hole. He grumbled, contacting Megatron.

/Megatron?/ He waited for the other mech.

//Sorry I was holding a panel while they welded, it’s going faster than you’d expect. What do you need?//

He thought for a moment. /Did we just appear here in this area of space?/

//No...it was the strangest thing, it was completely dark and then there was this growing white noise and stars started to appear...//

/So, that wasn’t a normal black hole?/ He frowned, tapping his digits on the armrest.

//I don’t believe so.//

/Thank you, how is the hull?/

//We need more plateing to cover it up. We’ll be back.//

/That was really fast./

//One who has more than enough experience in space repairs, and another mech who refuses to disappoint. You picked a good crew, only if you had a pocket sized Ratchet? Maybe stuff him into your subspace?//

/We both know he’d kill me, and I don’t like the idea of the two of you left alone, I can’t place bets./

Megatron laughed over the com. //Jam it in your exhaust pipe.//

/Only if you shove it in your barrel./ He cut the com lightly laughing trying to avoid agitating his wounds. Lifting up the datapad again, skimming over the rest of the names, only to frown with each new name.

Jumping as the door opened up, Cosmos leading the way, the little ship rushed down to the supplies containers, Soundwave trailed after him, Megatron stayed outside the ship.

“Hey Cosmos?” He called as the small mech appeared.

“Yeah?” He stood next to the chair leaning against it.

“So...I’ve read over the reports you gave us, and none of them are anything like this. Any ideas?”

Cosmos hummed for a bit. “I’m not sure, none of these star constellations look familiar, I guess ‘go with your gut’.” He shrugged leaving the ship after Soundwave.

Optimus frowned, taking another sip from his cube, skimming down the titles, and picking one to read.

 

**Reflection World:**

 

**I still don’t understand this, I woke up lost, in some strange place, the whole crew was confused as well. We didn’t understand but we were surrounded by other ships, they started to bord us without any hesitation. I watched them, some of the mechs looked familiar, very familiar, the same frames, same voice, but it was like stareing at crystal reflection. Then I saw him, Deathsaurus, we all shrank away seeing who they were, ‘Cons, every single one of them were ‘Cons. I expected them to start lining us up, blowing out our sparks as we cowered.**

**He stopped in front of me, his optics almost lines as he stared at me, slowly I raised my shaking servos.**

**But the strangest thing happened, he waved his servos telling me that his crew wasn’t here to attack us or even take our supplies. Instead he patted my shoulder asking if we were escaping the Autobots too.**

**My crew only nervously laughed, glancing around, we didn’t want to be part of this war. We were escaping the ‘Cons, not the Autobots. I played along with it lucky the rest of my crew did too.**

**~Elected Captain Crystleye of New Hope**

 

**They’re helping us, this is the strangest thing anyone here has ever seen, they’re helping us. Fixing holes in New Hope, repairing any damage and gifting us supplies, even directions to a spaceport far away from Cybertron. And Deathsaurus promised me that they would help us in any way.**

**He’s quickly become a good friend of mine, so much that we often drink high grade together.**

 

**~Elected Captain Crystleye of New Hope**

 

**Deathsaurus offered us to join him, to stay far away from the war, I told him it was up to my crew. Besides that we’ve been traveling together, each cycle gets us farther and farther away from Cybertron. But I still don’t understand, he should’ve killed us, taking everything, he says the ‘Cons asked them to leave, find a new home for Cybertronians. And he speaks as if the Autobots are these monsters, those who torture, and other acts I do not wish to speak of.**

**If I was alone I would’ve taken Deathsaurus’ offer, let them paint me and brand me, and gladly accept the Decepticon life.**

**The funniest thing is I think I’m not alone.**

 

**~Elected Captain Crystleye of New Hope**

 

**My crew has agreed to join them, we’re having a celebration, while I’ve asked Deathsaurus to walk around his ship with him. I didn’t ask just to waste time, but I need to figure this out, how this doesn’t make sense.**

**I explained it all, how where we come from Autobots are good and Decepticons are evil, how the war broke out, Megatron, Optimus Prime, the fall of Cybertron. Every little detail.**

**Deathsaurus stares at me, he frowns and we question one another, this takes so long, and I constantly tell him that we’re will him.**

**I think I’ve finally done it, I understand this strange new place, these ‘Cons. This world, this universe is the same, but the Autobots don’t fight for justice, instead they fight for slavery, domination. This Prime is dark, terrifying and insane while this Megatron is righteous, kind and caring.**

**We may never get home, but I think that’s okay, it may hurt to find ourselves in this reflection uniserve, or the ones we loved but twisted and deformed in the spark.**

 

**~Elected Captain Crystleye of New Hope**

 

**I’ve copied all of my findings, sealed them away, but these few copies, I’ve left them in this area where I met Deathsaurus and proudly became a Decepticon. I’m not sure how this happened but each data packet has a location beacon on it. I hope you understand this strange world, and I hope if you find it you can find peace in it as well.**

 

**~Decepticon Captain Crystleye of New Hope**

 

Optimus shook his helm, shutting down the datapad as Megatron contacted him.

/Optimus, we’ve got good news and bad news./

//That is?// He set the pad down, trying to figure out what he just read, remembering he still had to finish his reading on Orion Pax.

/Cosmos has found an abandoned ship, it’s massive, we can make it./

//What’s the bad news?//

/It’s older than the golden age according to Cosmos./

//How lovely.//

 

* * *

 

Soundwave watched Cosmos weld the last piece in, humming as he did so, Megatron was inspecting they’re work. And he floated with the extra pieces and scrap metal in his lap, he didn’t mind. Listening to Cosmos’ mind.

- _bless the rains down in Africa/ Gonna take some time to do the things we never had-_

He stopped, noticing that Cosmos was humming a rather catchy song that he didn’t want stuck in his processor. Instead, he listened to Megatron, watching the grey frame hover over the weld marks.

 _I knew this was going to be a pain but not like this, not even 7 cycles into this journey and get sucked into a black hole, get lost, need repairs, Optimus is only being held in place with poor welding. Frag this._ He floated over a few more, nodding to himself and grumbling his dislike for the way this was going. _I have to contact Ratchet when I can, Optimus is fine for now but he’ll need a medic, a good one._

Soundwave cut off Megatron’s endless, once again listing to Cosmos’ mind.

_-Hurry boy she’s waiting fo-_

He quickly turned his attention to the last mech around Optimus.

_How would that even be possible? A whole other universe where the Decepticons are good and the Autobots was evil? Where Megatron is kind while I’m this vile monster? It doesn’t make sense...This sounds familiar, another Cybertron...Cliffjumper, he mentioned something like this once...He was gone for awhile…_

Optimus was thinking over one of the reports Cosmos gifted them, Soundwave already read them and figured that the ‘Reflection World’, was nothing more than idiocy. None of the other reports could help them at this moment, but they were rather fun to read. But most of them made very little sense.

“Welp, I’m done here.” Cosmos turned towards him. “You could’ve gone inside Soundwave.”

 _He’s got you there Soundwave._ Megatron grinned still inspecting the panels.

“I wished to make sure the work was done before returning.” The sparks in his tanks returned.

“Well, thank you for your help. Anywhere I missed?”

“Not yet, you two can head in and work on repairing that engine.” Megatron floated down checking the still hot metal that Cosmos welded on.

Cosmos pushed him towards the exit. “I’ll see if I can restore power.”

He watched the green mech disappear.

Megatron laughed shaking his helm.

 

* * *

 

 

Cosmos stepped into the engine room, holding a sheet of paper and letting it go, pleased to see it swing back and forth till it landed on the floor. Glad that the paper didn’t drift anywhere but stayed on the floor, meaning there were no more holes. He turned to see Soundwave already holding a few tools and waiting. “Thank you.” He walked over to the one working engine, carefully removing the massive shards of the other engine. “Do you know basic repairs?”

“I never had training.”

Cosmos didn’t look back, shrugging looks like he’ll have to fix the engine as best as he could to get to that ship. Yanking out another large chunk and finally unclipping the top latch opening up the engine. Seeing the main turbine was mostly intact, a few dents and chips that could easily be repaired. “Could you hand me the-” He held his servos out only to feel the end of a tool, a hammer. “Thank you.” He started working on the dents, figuring that Soundwave was in his processor.

“Will one engine get us to the ship?”

“It should, if by some small chance that it doesn’t one of us turns into a small spaceship and the other into a radio. We’d float over shove as much supplies as we can in our subspaces and such.” He always found it funny that they were this advanced race of metal beings, yet they still relied on simple tools, like the hammer, he was sure most medics loved the hammer. “Soldering i-” He felt the tool in his hand, pleased to find it was already on, yet he still had to wait for the metal to heat up. “Do you have the spare wi-” The roll was handed to him. “You’re reading my mind right now, aren’t you?”

Soundwave was quiet for awhile as Cosmos started working on the few nicks on the spiral structure. “Affirmative.”

“Huh, I thought you were staying out of other mechs’ heads.” Cosmos tried to not let it get under his plating. Faceplate to face plate he was a shy timid mech, but in processor was something different, it was endless chatter. He learned that it was okay to talk to yourself when you’re alone in space, but around other mechs… A lesson he was glad he learned quickly. But having someone in your mind?

“My apologies.”

He pulled the iron back waiting for the metal to cool, generally, a welder would work much better but the small scrapes were far too small, using a welder would melt half of the turbine. Carefully he inspected the fresh marks, turning the whole column slowly and started again. “Do you like listening to my processor?”

He heard the blue mech shuffle, something he was sure Soundwave did rarely. “Yes, compared to the other processors here. Your’s is...quirky.”

“Hmmm.” He waited for the metal to cool, pulling back the wire and the iron. “What does Megatron think of, I mean right now, I don’t want to hear what his processor was like during the war.”

Soundwave took a few minutes, glancing around the room setting the tools down before walking over to the wiring and fuel pump systems.

“I shouldn’t have asked tha-”

“I’m no longer his soldier, I have no loyalty to him, you have every right to wonder...He’s...worried, doubts himself, and most of all scared.” His digits ran over the fuel pump line.

“Oh...what is why is that?” He stepped back, checking over before setting the iron and wire down, making sure the iron was off. Almost throwing himself over the turbine to look at the internal pumping system.

Soundwave began to undo any electrical current through the wire, then started to inspect the black areas that were burnt and the cut wires. “He’s concerned over Optimus Prime, Optimus is already risking his life to kidnap him, and if we send out an S.O.S. from a ship that is known to have Prime and they find Megatron.”

“Oh.”

“Megatron was never much of a space mech, space doesn’t frighten him, it just makes him uneasy.”

“Is that why he was purging his tanks?”

“That and he was shoved into Prime’s subspace.”

“I see…” Cosmos fiddled with the mechanisms, pleased to see they were damaged.

“He’s also terrified overseeing his ‘sire’ and sparkling. His ‘sire’ only saw the begging of the war, he doesn’t know what the full outcome and actions the war brought, what Megatron brought. His sparkling...has a lot to learn, and Megatron is scared of what the runt will find out.”

Cosmos stopped sitting up on the turbine, feeling his spark melt a little. “Wait, we’re going after the runt?”

Soundwave stopped still holding a wire and a set of cutters, his frame tightening with each second. “He’s a breeding mech.”

Cosmos stared at the blue mech, shocked, knowing that he would be doing exactly what Megatron was doing if he was in the same situation. “Huh, I can’t help but feel sorry for the guy...What does Optimus think about?”

“Prime...he’s lost, he wasn’t sure what to do with himself after the war, and that’s still in his processor. For now, his ‘battle’ is reuniting Megatron and his sparkling. He’s uncertain in his life now, however, he refuses to handle that situation and focuses on more ‘dire problems’, like what happened to Megatron’s mate.”

Cosmos felt a sinking feeling, was his leader truly lost, unsure of what his next actions should be in a civilized world. “That’s...everything you just told me is sad.”

“That’s why I enjoy listening to you, but only when you don’t have a catchy song in your processor.”

Cosmos laughed at that. “I’ll keep that in mind and just recite All-Star by Smash Mouth.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Soundwave’s visor brightened, yet there was no anger there just teasing.

Cosmos turned back to work glad to find the timing gears were aligned, the belts didn’t melt to anything, and that all the engine needed was electricity, fuel and a good wash of oil. Soundwave made quick work of the electrical systems taping each wire up.

He stopped, looking up at the blue mech as he slid the engine to a close. “Soundwave?”

“Yes?”

“What were you going to say before we went into the black hole?”

He froze on the spot, still holding the thick tape staring off at a small dent in the wall. “I...I wanted to apologize for you coming along, I know that you were tricked into this situation and that you could be back on Cybertr-”

Cosmos rolled his optics resting a servo on Soundwave’s back. “And doing what? Hiding in the back of a bar trying to get drunk? Besides this is the most fun I’ve had in a long while, I mean we’re alive in a black hole (I think), what more could I want?”

Soundwave laughed, shaking his helm, focusing back on the task between his digits.

Cosmos grinned under his mouth plate, who knew Soundwave could laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any guesses on where they're at?  
> I had so much fun writing this strange chapter, handling the whole team without sound, repairing a ship.  
> Poor Optimus, getting swung around like a rag doll.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet and Drift explore the Lost Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a shot one guys, don't worry we'll get back to looking for Orion.

The ship was dusty, but not bad, most of the walls were rust free, well taken care of, the only concern he had was circuitry. Taking his time to mentally map out the whole ship, finding a few places for a med bay. Pleased that he found a room that would be more than perfect.

The squeal of tires snapped him out of inspecting the room, turning his helm just in time to see Drift going at least 90 mph down the hall.

“Fragging KID!” He yelled, feeling the ache in his frame seeing Drift move that fast. When was the last time he went past 50? He couldn't remember, maybe the first few cycles of the war?

Drift turned tightly, too tight as he was only on two wheels and race back to Ratchet.

Ratchet’s optics almost burst out of his helm dodging him and ducking into the possible med bay. “What the everloving shit storm!?” He yelled, hearing the familiar clicking of a T-cog at work and pedsteps.

Drift fell on top of him. “Come on Ratchet.” He grinned, hugging him. “You’re liking this ship, it’s nice and big, I can do donuts with Rodimus for hours!”

“Yeah, good luck trying to hide the skid marks from Ultra Magnus.” He snapped, not really fighting the ‘hug’ if one could call it that.

Drift frowned. “I heard you were once called the party ambulance, what happened?”

“I got a rusty bolt up my aft, and now I have a pile of slag on my back, get off.” He rolled over, Drift laughed, still hugging him.

“That’s not the only thing in your aft.”

“Please tell me you two aren’t in the middle of interface.” Rodimus peeked in, venting glad to see they weren’t. “At least clean the floors if you’ll be doing that.”

Ratchet opened his mouth about to verbally slam Rodimus, but luckily Drift beat him to it. “Hello there 'mech who's trying way too hard to be Optimus Prime', now what are you gonna give some inspirational speech on how to frag?”

Ratchet couldn’t help but grin at that, seeing Rodimus frown, throwing up a middle finger and stalking off. “You got a point their kid, he’s trying too hard to be someone he’s not.”

Drift hugged him tighter. “Sure, but have you met Optimus? His the only function is leading, I honestly wonder what he was like before the war. Please tell me he’s gotten some action on the berth.”

“Drift...I don’t think I want to think about our leader in that way while you’re cuddling me.” He wondered what could Optimus, Megatron, Soundwave, and Cosmos possibly be up to by now? Playing cards in space? Or sitting in that tiny shuttle glaring at one another like Sparklings?

Hopefully, they weren’t debating who was right and who was wrong in space.

Drift’s engine purred as his digits trailed downwards.

“Drift we are on the floor, we’re not going to popping panels now.”

He laughed. “Well, at least we could get the dust off of something in this room.”

“Kid...You got 10 Earth seconds to get out of here before I chase your aft out of this ship with everything I have in my subspace.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ro-oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's a few easter eggs to horror films in this, anyone who can find them all has my respect.
> 
> Sorry for this chapter taking so long, work has been brutal, so updates will be slow (even on my other fics).  
> Also, I'm desperately looking for a Beta-reader at this point due to how long it was to write 10 pages and post them, leave a comment if you're interested.   
> I think this whole fic is about 80 pages or so.

The ship was massive, possibly a traveler ship or it was used to carry refugees, maybe an army at one point. Now it was dormant, drifting nowhere in space, a few holes that were burned in the hull.

Optimus clung to the wall, forcing himself to stand on wobbly peds. “What happened?”

Cosmos who was already floating around the old warship with ease. “I’m not sure” His voice filled the cabin. “Just some old bullet holes and comets are dug into the side. Nothing big.”

Soundwave controlled their shuttle, drifting up the side of the massive ship and stopping at what they thought was the top. “Cosmos.”

“I’m on it.” Cosmos slowed to a stop, changing back into his rootform, and stomped on top of the ship, manually connecting their shuttle. “You’re good,” He floated back up to look in the window, knocking on it and waving.

Soundwave got up first, moving quickly to gather any supplies they needed. Megatron stayed back, looking at something that wasn’t there. Optimus hissed getting to his peds, only to stop as a massive servo landed on his back.

“You’re staying here, we’ll be looking for the medical bay on the ship.” Megatron towered over him, his red optics pinning Optimus with a stern look. 

He frowned behind his mask, familair definace boiled in his tanks. “No.”

“You’re in no condition to do anything.”

He stood tall crossing his arms. “It’s an old ship, the quicker we’re here the quicker we can repair the shuttle and the quicker to drop you off with your sparkling and ‘sire’.” He glared at Megatron one that was only used in battle. Walking past him, glad that he didn’t stumble or gasp in pain.

Soundwave was already out of the shuttle, walking along with Cosmos as they looked for a maintenance shaft. Optimus walked slower, following them, hearing faint chatter between the two of them. Megatron followed him, catching up and walking beside him.

“I’m not repairing your broken aft again Prime.” He snapped.

“Then we’ll call someone who knows what they’re doing, Ratchet perhaps?” He snapped back.

They walked side by side, tension growing between them, there were no words, they didn’t even dare to look at one another. It felt like the quiet before they would rush into battle, trying to murder one another.

Soundwave and Cosmos found a small hatch, opening it up with a loud clunk as the lid blew off, covered in rust. Soundwave was the first to jump into the ship.

“See anything?” Cosmos called down to Soundwave, inching closer to the opening.

Soundwave’s head popped out of the hatch, causing Cosmos to stumble back. “My apologies. I didn’t detect anything, the ship is quiet, there is no power and no artificial gravity. It’s dead.” He drifted back into the ship.

Cosmos joined him, flicking on his lights. Megatron waited, nodding his head and allowing Optimus to go first, he pushed himself down and landed. Moving out of the way for the grey frame, seeing the other mechs floating, Cosmos couldn’t help but do a backflip. Optimus activated his headlights, seeing Megatron and Soundwave do the same. Soundwave was right, the ship looked dead, long hallways were dark and rust spread over some areas. There were dents in the walls and skid marks and even old energon on every surface.

Cosmos gasped, pushing himself back, behind everyone noticing a shadowy twisted unmoving figure. “There’s a dead mech.”

“What?” Optimus glanced over, seeing a dead grey frame floating, it looked like he was torn apart by a can opener. His body was torn in half, smaller bits were wrapped around him, his inner workings exposed. Wiring looked like they were freshly cut, optics smashed in, dents in his back and helm, and his legs were missing. “What happened?”

Megatron was the first to approach the dead frame. “Clearly he got stuck in something or someone attacked him.” Megatron kept his distance, yet circled the body, his optics narrowed in thought. “The dents suggest he was either hit a few times with a blunt object, or something heavy just came down on him. His legs were ripped off, not cut or shot…”

“Maybe…” Cosmos hung back. “We should figure out what happened here?”

Soundwave nodded towards him. “Medical supplies, repair supplies, crew cycle logs, and-” Soundwave stopped, glancing around, falling into a fighting pose. “Something just turned on.”

“I don’t see anything...Wait down there, the lights are on.” Cosmos pointed and suddenly his frame fell to the ground.

Optimus felt the pull, groaning as his frame landed harshly, holding the wall as his processor spun from the pain. Soundwave landed smoothly, the dead frame made a clunk when it fell, and Megatron smashed into the floor helm first. Optimus was glad he had a habit of leaving his mask on.

Megatron growled, his helm popping out of the sheets of metal. “What happened?” He snapped.

“Someone just turned on the whole ship, we’re moving.” Soundwave tapped his audios. “I haven’t heard any ped steps or anything.”

Cosmos walked over to a window, resting a servo on the glass. “We’re moving fast, whatever kind of engine this ship had it’s still good, think we can pull it?”

“We’re alone, I suggest we share coms, split up and find everything.” Optimus forced himself once again to his peds.

“Fine,” Megatron snapped, pointing to him. “You’re going to find the cycle logs of the crew, Soundwave you see what’s going on with this ship, Cosmos you look for the engine, I’ll search for the medical supplies. Okay?”

They all glanced at one another, Soundwave didn’t mind, Cosmos just nodded his protoform shaking, Optimus shot Megatron a glare. Knowing that he had the easiest task out of all of them. He only vented, turning sharply around, wanting to argue with the warlord awhile longer but knew that he was indeed in too much pain. “I have your com Megatron.” He snapped.

Megatron’s heavy ped steps sounded farther and farther away.

“That could’ve gone worse,” Cosmos mumbled.

“Agreed, let’s make this quick.”

 

* * *

 

Cosmos hummed as he walked down towards the engine. Recalling all the ships that left Cybertron during the Golden age. This ship was strange, the outside looked like it was from the Golden age, meanwhile, the inside was much different. For one it was like a river, winding, curving, some parts did look Cybertronian but others didn’t. It was like a junkyard, or well what he thought one would look like up close. Lazily he rested his digits on the wall, trying to figure out how the lights turned on without anyone on board (well besides them). It could be a timer or an alert that would turn on the lights. But also the heating? He asked himself walking by what looked like a vent that was blowing out hot air.

_Could be ghosts?_

Cosmos shoved that idea far away that it almost made his helm spin. "There are no ghosts here, THERE ar NO GHOSTS HERE!" He told himself yelling in the hall, only to freeze as his spark was in his intake as a scrap of metal echoed in the hall. “But there might be sparkeaters…”

A loud clunk sounded behind him.

“Nope!” Cosmos transformed hovering for a split second before pushing his thrusters so hard that some of the metals behind him started to sizzle. “Not today Unicron!” Flying through the halls down towards the engine room trying his hardest to escape, only to come to a sudden halt as the lights turned off in front of him. His T-cog activated again, his body unwinding only to slam into the floor and tumble over and over, he hissed rushing back to the working lights and facing the darkness.

He jumped as a tiny bolt flew across the hall making a faint ‘ting’.

“It’s okay Cosmos, it’s just a malfun-”

A loud crunch Cosmos stopped in fear as the whole wall was ripped, launching him into space.

Slowly the ship closed hallway doors sealing the hole in the hull.

* * *

  


Soundwave stopped over the controls, finding that they were much closer to the controls due to the short walk. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, but mostly intact, strange that it was a mix of Cybertrianonan and something else. But it made sense, most of it, and the controls hummed with life. He waited listening to the ship creak and groan in space, they’re shuttle was tightly latched on.

His digits moved quickly, finding he was back in his element hacking, easily passing firewall after firewall, breaking passwords, he smiled. Pulling up basic systems and blueprints of the whole ship. Strange there was no timer for the artificial gravity or lights.

He dug deeper, digging into the coding of the ship, what could’ve triggered the systems to turn on?

He found some interesting information, that this was a prototype ship, but the basic programming wasn’t Cybertrainan, he wasn’t sure what programming he was looking at. An old race? Another lifeform? Soundwave transferred a few bits of coding to his own datapad, maybe Cosmos might know what dialect it was? It wasn’t too hard to find basic programming and dig up a map. After all these years the ship still had the navigation computer intact, and after a few reboots, it seemed to be exact.

They were on the outer limits of the Milky Way, much farther from their goal, and Cybertron. But that did mean they could get repairs from the Autobots on Earth.

There was a faint twinge in his tanks, the ship drifted, the outer plating creaking as it started to slow down, asteroids littered the window.

The empty long hallways, the never-ending creaking, the white noise and static that filled the ship. None of it was familiar or even comforting, each little sound creeping up on him, subconsciously his digits moved a little faster over the controls. The light down the hall was flickering and buzzing, that sound echoed through the whole ship.

He vented grabbing hold of the controls and squeezing to the point of bending the metal, his other hand working much faster on the controls. As that buzzing seemed to grow louder and louder, the sound crawling into every part of the ship, the halls, the berthrooms, into the tiniest crevices, surrounding him. Grinding his jaw and forcing himself to ignore the buzzing.

**CLUNK!**

He jumped hissing and point a blaster at an old rusty can that fell, Soundwave groaned. “How can Cosmos put up with this? All alone in space with only white noise?” mumbled to no one, shaking his helm and turning back to the screen. “You’re the Soundwave, one of the most feared Decepticons, the once dependable officer under Megatron’s leadership.” His tanks stopped turning and his hand was pried off of the controls.

A faint purring was heard right before he felt a familiar rub against his leg, glancing down to see a more than comforting face. Ravage. Instantly all the traces of fear left his body as he leaned down to pet between the black ears. “I was wondering when you’d show up.” Ravage purred jumping up onto the controls.

* * *

 

“‘Optimus go look for the cycle logs of the crew.’” He mocked Megatron with an overly deep voice, even taking large steps and hodling his helm high. “‘Optimus I don’t wanna patch your broken aft up again.’” He snapped walking down the hallway as he searched for the captain’s quarters. Each step was painful but the annoyance from Megatron earlier powered him through. “What a pain in the aft.” He grumbled stopping randomly at a door and opening it up, seeing an empty dust-filled room, hobbling in and digging through the room. “If I find an interface toy I swear I will throttle him with it.”

A few moments later he only slammed containers closed finding nothing and stomped out of the room. “Primus give me the strength to find his damn sparkling and keep him out of my life.” His hissed going into another room. “Not like I’ve kicked his aft to Earth and Cybertron before…” Evil ideas stirred in his processor, ideas like dumping the ex-warlord in space, or running him over (again). Optimus vented shutting another door and hunting down another hall of berthrooms. “They’re all empty, and covered in dust, we’ve only seen one of the crew…”

* * *

 

The echo of his peds were the only sounds down the long hall, each step was like an earthquake. The hall stuffy and tight, glaring at anything and hoping it was Optimus. He knew how stubborn Optimus was, he fought the glitch for millions of years, and not once did Optimus give in, never did he give Megatron a break and vice versa. Optimus was the one constant in his life.

He stopped seeing the medical symbol hanging above, showing no emotion he tore off the door and stomped into the dark ward.

It was dark, the lights didn’t activate in the room, all he saw was some medical berths, it was gloomy and unsettling. He rolled his optics stepping in with no hesitation, the dark didn’t frighten him, death didn’t scare him, he had no fear.

He didn’t need lights, yet he still had them installed, his optics were already meant for the dark. A ‘gift’ from the mines, one that he didn’t give up. Finding a few medical berths, a few corpses that were torn apart, and some cabinets. Pleased to find more than enough supplies, so much that Soundwave and Cosmos could get hurt and they would be fine. He shoved as much as he could into his arms, already finding the lack of a subspace more than frustrating.

/Optimus?/

There was a moment of hesitation before the line crackled with life. //What?// He held that same tone with Megatron when they were fighting, raw determination and anger.

/I need a subspace./

//Sounds like you problem.//

/Sounds like I’ll make it a US problem./

//Try me bitch.//

He groaned dropping all the medical supplies on the ground. /Where are you?/

//That’s a great question, just looking for some records, nothing too important.//

He slammed his helm on one of the cabinets, seeing the massive dent as he pulled away. About to come up with an equally spiteful reply when he heard something shifts, then a loud clunk onto the floor. Spinning around to find there was nothing. /Have you noticed something odd about this ship?/

//Well it’s a ghost ship that should be dead but somehow works, the crew is gone or torn into scraps, but nothing out of the ordinary.//

/You’re an asshole./

//So you did pick up something from Earth?//

He lifted up a berth seeing nothing, then another, that is until he heard something else. In this dark gloomy cold med bay he heard a tiny little beep, at first he thought it was a system turning on. That was until he heard it again this time louder, it was a call, no a cry. Instincts reacted far faster than logical reasoning as he ripped off a door to another room, seeing a tiny newborn sparkling backed into a corner. It beeped, cowering and trying to escape, glancing up at him just as a dark twisted figure reached out grabbing the sparkling in its’ mouth. He moved as fast as he could, only to hear a painful beep as it was torn in two and a tiny spark inside was devoured by the creature.

It turned towards him hissing and pulling back its’ lips to reveal long sharp teeth, lunging forward. He easily caught it by its’ neck holding it away as it wiggled in his grasp, he squeezed its’ neck watching the body struggle even more and with a loud pop it stopped, the whole body went limp. He dropped it with little to no care, looking back at where the sparkling would be, only to see nothing, no energon, no scraps of metal, nothing was there.

An uneasy feeling settled in his spark as he turned away grabbing what medical supplies he could before hearing another hiss, and another, before it sounded like they were everywhere. /Optimus, where the frag are you?!/ He ran out of the room hearing footsteps behind him

* * *

 

“Okay Cosmos, maybe it was a weak point in the hull, nothing to panic about, just fly around find your shuttle, get in touch with Soundwave, and get back inside no big deal.” He drifted through space getting close and closer to the ship, all the way up to the hull and banging on the metal. “Hey anybody?” He called. “Soundwave?”

Yet there was no response, no open hatch, nothing.

He vented. “Figures, why should anyone pay any attention to me?” He changed back into root mode walking across the hull back towards the shuttle. “Cosmos when are you gonna stop getting your hopes up for someone to care about you?” He yelled at himself, his spark sinking in his chest. “Dumb aft.” He called himself, finally seeing the shuttle.

He stopped seeing the outer turrets spin slowly.

“What the?” He watched as every single one of them rotated slowly.

Then they lowered with a loud click pointing right at him.

“Uhhh Soundwave? Optimus? Megatron?!”

The faint whirl of power that ran through the barrels.

“Nope!” He changed back using his thrusters to push himself far away from the ship as shots ran past him. Cosmos dodged most of them screaming as a sharp pain stabbed into his body. Ducking behind an asteroid. “Soundwave where are you!”

* * *

 

“Ravage?” He couldn’t help but pick up his old friend, knowing that the cat didn’t like that, but simply couldn’t resist.

Ravage purred, pushing out of his arms and landing on top of the controls, Soundwave scratched behind his ears. “Twins I found him.” Ravage called behind Soundwave.

He only had time to turn around as Rumble and Frenzy slammed into him collapsing into a pile on the floor, Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw circled above him before landing on his shoulders and ‘hugging’ him. Frenzy and Rumble hugged his waist until it creaked and started to hurt. “Boys.”

“We missed you!” All of them shouted pilling on top of him in a huge huddle.

Soundwave laughed trying his best to hug them back. “How did you guys get here?”

“That’s a long story.” Ravage purred.

Surely but slowly he got to his peds trying to get the boys off only giving in and letting them dangle. “Boys…”

“Nope, not letting go!” Frenzy hugged him tighter.

Rumble slid down his leg and wrapped his legs around Soundwave’s ped. “Mine!” Frenzy did the same, leaving Soundwave to awkwardly walk around. Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak refused to move from his shoulders as Ravage tried to trip him every step.

Soundwave chuckled returning to the console. “We’re close to Earth, maybe we can get some answers and supplies there.”

“Wait we’re close to Earth?” Cosmos stepped in rushing towards the controls, his digits flying over the controls. “Wow, Soundwave this ship can literally fly us to Earth.”

“The engine is good enough for that?” He asked as Cosmos took over the controls.

“Good enough? This ship will need a few repairs but it can take us anywhere.” Cosmos looks like he was trying to not jump up and down.

Soundwave vented, relaxing as the stress melted away, stomping over with the twins still on his legs to pet Ravage as he looked over the green Autobot’s shoulder. “Plotting a crouse?”

Cosmos shrugged. “There’s too many asteroids out there, some of the outer defenses can blast them into tinier pieces, we can take a few nicks and dents.” His digits flew over the controls far faster than Soundwave had ever seen the green mech do before. “Soundwave...why do you stare at me?”

His tanks turned as the twins make a little ‘ooooohhhh’ and started to laugh, Ravage purred louder while Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak only shot him looks. He shifted a little, if he had flesh like organics he would be sweating and red-faced.

Cosmos laughed at that. “The mighty Soundwave has a tiny crush on me?” He shook his helm. “I’m surprised you haven’t pushed me against the wall and did what you pleased, then again you’re not a savage. Funny that you can cripple a whole city in hours but your tanks sparks keep you from saying your emotions.”

Never before in his life did he feel so tiny and helpless, that someone knew exactly what had been on his processor, never did he expect Cosmos to pick up on it that fast.

Cosmos laughed again, his mouthpiece sliding to the side, smiling. “Once we get to Earth I wouldn’t mind...spending some time together.” He inched closed to Soundwave, putting a digit on his tape deck.

From the years of listing to Cosmos in space, he always found him rather quiet, shy and timid, always isolated away from everyone. A lonely mech with unknown potential. “Cosmos.” The twins couldn’t stop but laugh still clinging to his peds.

Cosmos grabbed his shoulders pulling him close, Soundwave opened up his faceplate allowing Cosmos to finally kiss him. Ignoring the laughs and loud purring of his cassettes, wrapping his arms around the green mech, leaning into the kiss. Allowing his control to slip as he reached out to hear Cosmos’ internal dialogue.

_I’m gonna fucking die!_

 

* * *

 

He stopped, rolling his optics. /Megatron I’m fine!/ He slammed another door shut watching the slab of metal creak and fall.

//BEHIND YOU!//

“Wha-” He only had time to glance over to see the Megatron running as fast as he could before being scooped up like some new spark and thrown over the grey mech’s shoulder. Groaning in pain as all the fresh welds were opened. “Megatron what are you running from!”

“Just look!”

He only tsk’ed glancing down the long hallway seeing that the end was dark, almost pitch black, only to see some strange black creature crawling on all fours and hissing at them. Only getting closer and closer, those teeth threatening to tear into them. “Megatron can’t you run any faster?”

“Your altmode is a truck!”

Hands started to reach out of the walls, grabbing at air as howls of pain echoed after them. Optimus reached down slamming his hand down on Megatron’s aft.

“WAS THAT NECESSARY!”

“YOU’RE MOVING FASTER!”

* * *

His digits dug into the asteroid so hard that it started to crumble, pulling his legs as close as he could to the rock as energy blasts flew around him and into the asteroid. A few had melted into his plating and left black marks on his paint, the pain and fear made him clung harder to the stone. Feeling the jolt of each shot as it tore apart his small shield, dread washed over him knowing that even if he was fast enough to get to another asteroid it would still be torn apart.

He sunk into himself stareing out at the vast emptiness, a strange sense of calm settled over him. He was going to die, and that was what he was facing, funny that he found it cheesy that many mechs said they saw their life flash before their eyes, and yet he saw his own. He was going to die as he lived, completely alone in space and no one would even reset their optics. He couldn’t even say something, couldn’t turn to someone and say with this last light of his spark that he loved them. He could scream and no one would hear it.

Cosmos hissed feeling the first direct shot in his back, shifting a little to hide once more he only sat there and reflect on his forgetful life. Coming up with one tiny depressing summary. “No one cares about me.”

* * *

Soundwave stumbled back, falling onto his aft as the twins turned into nothing but heavyweights, staring up at what he thought was Cosmos. The green mech laughed, his body starting to melt into a haunting figure, layers, and layers of armor melted away into what looked like a sparkeater.

_I don’t have anyone to say anything too…_

Soundwave snapped his faceplate shut, new determination burning in his spark, kicking off the solid weight before blasting that monstrosity face he finally got to his feet. Digits flying far faster than Blurr’s could Soundwave easily hacked deep into the system, shutting off all the weapons systems he could find. Yet the energy blasts refused to stop, once again he entered the shutdown and nothing changed.

_No one would go looking for me…_

Soundwave mentally screamed ripping up the console and tossing it aside, diving his digits into the wiring and ripping up everything. The lights flickered, gravity systems went offline then back online, yet he still tore at everything down there, pipes, wires data chips. It was only when he sat back did he finally hear the turrets stopping, slowly and hesitantly he reached out.

_They stopped?_

That was more than enough for Soundwave to get to his peds and run to the closest hatch. Stopping down a long hallway to see the twins stand in the middle of it staring at him. “What do you want?”

“Come play with us.” They said in unison his tanks turning at that fact.

He pushed down any emotions towards the two cassettes and marched forward, he had more important issues. The figure faded away as he marched past them, opening the hatch and pushing himself out of the old ship.

* * *

He led an empire, millions of mechs into battle, crushing whole planets into submission, and now running away from whatever that was. Optimus wasn’t really helping with constantly yelling and slapping his backside. “You’re not helping!”

“Move your flat aft Megabitch!” He yelled back.

Megatron swore as he skidded into a turn down another long hall, he admitted to himself he was lost all he knew was that they were getting deeper and deeper into the ship. “Shut up Prime!” Turning down some stairs and easily jumping down whole flights, each rough landing

Optimus groaned with every thud. Yet that didn’t dishearten the mass of horrific figures as they tumbled after them howling in anger.

“Megatron they’re getting closer!” Optimus slapped his back even harder this time.

“What do you mean they’re getting closer!” He glanced back seeing the mass of creatures only a few peds away, screams of anger followed them.

“Megatron!”

“What?”

“Wall!”

There was a loud metal scrape as the wall fell away and they tumbled into another room, Optimus was thrown onto a pile of cords hissing in pain from the landing, Megatron found himself face first on the ground. Spinning around to look out the hole of the wall, the mass of creatures stopped, not getting close to the wall, instead ,they snarled. He sat up wishing for his fusion cannon, some form of self defense, even some old rusty pipe would do something. Yet the creatures started to back away sinking to the ground and hissing, disappearing back into the shadows.

The room was dark, yet light did fill the room, he turned around to find what looked like an orb on a pedestal. Megatron stared at it, finding the shape familiar, uncomfortably familiar. “Optimus.”

The red and blue mech went through a vent cycle. “What?”

“What is that?”

Optimus winced propping himself up. “That...looks like a spark…” Groaning as he turned over, his venting cycles speeding up by the second.

Megatron got to his peds then to Optimus’ side. “How bad?”

Optimus fell back letting out a loud goran. “Bad.” He fell back wincing in pain. “What is going on?”

“Hang on,” He glanced over Optimus’ frame mentally trying to patch up his wounds. “Ratchet is not going to like me.”

“Megatron.” Optimus slowly started into his optics. “When the hell did Ratchet ever like you?”

“Good point.” He turned towards the spark before back to Optimus.

“Grab the damn spark and get me some help.” He gritted out.

Megatron groaned, turning back to the spark before approaching it nervously. “I don’t think it ever became a proto form.”

“Pick up the damn spark and haul my rusty aft to the med bay now.”

He wanted to trotted the sass out of the mech instead he grit his intake shut before getting back to his peds. The spark glowed brightly, threatening the world around it, the room smelled of old engeron, tale and rusting into the metal around it, it thrummed with life. Yet as he drew closer to the tiny life there was this vague sense of sadness, washer fluid watered his optics. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He said softly, almost a whisper, and the spark flickered for a second before dimming, and with a gentleness, only few had ever seen from him, he picked the spark up off of the pedestal. Warmth and sadness enveloped him, like another hand reaching out and taking his. “Would you like to join us?” The sadness left the room as joy flooded it and took control.

“Megatron what the frag is going on?” Optimus groaned.

“We have a new passenger.” He said letting Optimus hold the tiny spark before scooping the beaten Autobot leader up and carrying him off the the med bay.

* * *

 

Soundwave drifted for a little, pushing himself closer to the asteroid. “Cosmos?” He heard the shaking a mech’s frame. _Is it Soundwave?...I...I can’t tell._ “Cosmos it’s me.” He said calmly finally seeing the green mech hiding behind the asteroid. Cosmos was huddled into a tight ball, shaking, his helm popped up, optics birhgitng before he untangled himself and drifted towards Soundwave. Cosmos didn’t say anything, only hugging Soundwave to his surprise. “I heard you, I’m sorry I know you don’t want me in your head but-”

“No, I trust you.” His arms tightened making Soundwave’s spark burn. “Thank you for listening.”

They stayed like that for awhile, Cosmos slowly clamping down, while Soundwave itched to spill his spark to the green mech. Cosmos slowly backed away, resetting his vocalizer in embarrassment. Soundwave shoved his feelings down into the darkest pit. “I have a few files for you to look over, I suggest you inspect them in the shuttle while I look for Optimus and Megatron.” He handed the data files to the green mech.

Cosmos vented taking them and slipping them into his subspace. “I’m scared but I’m not leaving you alone in that ship.” He offered his hand.

Soundwave took it once again fighting his sparking tanks as Cosmos with expertises pulled him along, back to the ship. The smaller green servo tighten as they landed on the ship’s hull, Cosmos hesitated planting his peds on the cold metal. _The hull collapsed on me once…_ Soundwave pulled him close. “I promise that you’ll be safe.”

Cosmos shifted a little, weighing his options, going through more than one venting cycle. “How do you know?” He landed softly, his frame rattling with pure fear.

“I’ll protect you, you’ll be safe I promise.”

 _Cosmos calm down THE Soundwave is offering you protection, you’re fine...you’ll be fine…_ He vented. “Alright.”

He started looking for a hatch as Cosmos followed shortly behind, calming down slowly yet not entirely, he clung to Soundwave’s arm half floating half walking. The ship creaked under them lurching forward, Cosmos squeaked wrapping himself around Soundwave’s arm. “I assure you there is nothing to fear.” He pushed away from the idea of turning around and holding the green space ship until he stopped shaking, instead he focused on the sounds under him. The ship creaked, yet the systems seemed to still be running perfectly fine. “Follow me little Autobot.”

They found another hatch, this time it was easier to open, he entered first but not with Cosmos close behind. The ship didn’t hold the strange coldness before, instead, it seemed emotionless, there was no white noise, the ship only creeked but naturally. “We’re fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He padded Cosmos’ arm and back, listening to the ship around them, hearing two fuel pumps and what sounded like a very unhappy turbo fox. Turning towards a hallway and double checking before pointing at it. “Optimus Prime and Megatron are down there, possibly the med bay.”

He heard the telltale sign of a T-cog activating, Cosmos hovered a while circling him. “We should get going, the fast we’re there the better.”

“Agreed.” He started walking only to stumble as Cosmos nugged him from behind.

“I’ll give you a lift, y'know ‘piggy back ride’?”

Soundwave stopped, he knew what a piggy back ride was, even gave them to the twins. He frowned under the mask, unable to find a way to make this not embarrassing.

Cosmos laughed. “You still turn into a tiny stereo don’t you?”

“Correct.” The green mech did mention it once before that they could go get help while Megatron and Optimus were left behind, but that was only a ‘what if’.

“Well come on.” The spaceship nudged him again, Soundwave gave in, jumping as high as he could and activaging his T-cog. His extra mass was sent to his subspace while this frame was shifting into a tiny earthling stereo. Cosmos caught him, laughing nervously. “Warn me next time.” He said floating for a second. “Okay lead the way.”

“Straight.” It was barely a whisper but Cosmos heard it, humming a catchy tune as they flew through the corridors with ease. “This left.” Soundwave left like shoving his whole frame into his subspace, rarely did he ever get this close to other mechs, only the tape decks. But the visions earlier, that Cosmos knew, and they were kissing. Cosmos was warm, really warm, comforting and even lulling, he wondered what it would be like to be this close to Cosmos.

“Soundwave?”

“My apologies.” The angry yelling of Megatron brought him back to reality. “Right.”

Cosmos flipped over trying to stop and turned. “Sorry, now whe-”

“STAY STILL YOU PAIN IN THE AFT!”

“GET YOUR BIG GRIMY MECH MITTS OFF ME, YOU SHOULDN’T BE  TRUSTED WITH ANY MEDICAL EQUIPMENT!”

“Found them.” Cosmos chuckled changing back to his root mode, catching Soundwave in one hand. “Sorry I forgot to give you an warning.”

“You’re fine, please set me down.”

* * *

Cosmos stepped into the med bay first, hearing Soundwave change back into root mode as his size grew. He didn’t know what to expect seeing two of the most powerful leaders in Cybertronian history in a tiny med bay but it wasn’t this. The Optimus Prime had his ped in the Megatron’s face while the ex-warlord was holding a welder in the air and trying to weld shut the wounds.

“STAY STILL!”

“MAKE ME LEMON BOY!”

Cosmos turned around almost hitting Soundwave, he didn’t need to say anything as Soundwave shook his helm and shrugged. The blue mech reset his vocalizer, the weak struggle they both were giving stopped, Optimus smiled weakly while Megatron used this to his advantage and welded vital wires on Optimus’ leg.

“OW!” Optimus snapped kicking Megatron in the chest.

“Stay still!” Megatron snarled back, wrapping a whole arm around Optimus’ leg and pinning it to the bench. He started to weld as the Prime hissed in pain and shot glares at the gery mech. Megatron took his time on the wound, layering the hot metal a few times before grabbing a few bandages and wrapping up the leg tightly. “There, you wimp.”

Optimus rolled his optics flipping off the ‘medic’ before meeting Cosmos and Soundwave’s optics. “So how was your time exploring this haunted slagging pit hole of a ship?”

“I was thrown out of the ship and then fired at by all the turrets, I had to hide behind a asteroid.” He spilled, having little to no care about his ‘social grace’. “What about you Soundwave?”

The blue mech shifted in place before speaking. “I saw illusions of those who are closest of me, and the ship turned them into traps.” They both looked at Optimus.

“I was looking for data logs on the crew when Megatron literally ran into m- OW!” He swatted the massive mech, shoot a glare before turning back to them.

“I picked him up and we ran from nightmarish creatures, we went through a wall and found a spark.” He held the bright green spark for them to look at. “I believe this little one was causing the...supernatural effects we were all experiencing.” The spark glittered for a while before dimming as Megatron set it on a counter. “I don’t think it ever had a frame.”

“Using a spark to power a whole ship.” Optimus groaned as Megatron started working on another wound. “Sickening.”

He waited for a few moments, watching as the gery mech worked on Optimus’ wounds, there was little to no talking as they all stood around waiting and recovering from the horrific events. The steady sizzling coming from the welder and Megatron’s steady servos settled his spark, they still had to get supplies and seeing the extensive damage Optimus as in, it would take awhile. “We should… start gathering what we need.” He glanced up at Soundwave who only nodded. “I’ll go ahead and inspect the engine and see what I can do.”

“Mission complete, I’ll accompany you.”

“Good idea, I’ll try to gather anything else we’ll need.” Megatron vented, grabbing more welding rods and focusing back on Optimus’ wounds.

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is so short! The next chapter is going to really long.

The slick sounds of energon and metal scraping against the ground, the mangled metal frame aching with each crawl. The light flickered above, as a dark purple claw slid around it, cupping it and squeezing it until it shattered. The mech could only scream in pain when a massive ped landed on his back paralyzing him. He leaned down at the pathetic display of what once was a Decepticon. Lowering himself lower to finally meet the mech’s eyes. 

He flinched away. “Please.” He whimpered, squirming under the heavy ped. “End it.” His voice cracked and started to turn into static.

He rumbled, meeting the mech’s optics. “Where is that ship going?”

“I-I don’t know.” He choked out, his left optic cracking as fluids started to drip down his faceplates.

“We all know what you have a habit of leaving tracking devices on your items, so tell me where that shuttle is.”

He gasped. “If I knew I would’ve told you the second you ripped out my T-cog.” His engine started to stall as unprocessed energon flooded his intake. “I can’t find them, they’re either out of reach or the shuttle was destroyed.”

Tarn stood tall, grabbing the mech by his neck, dragging his torso into his hub, slamming him down on a table facing his terminal. “Show me.”

The mech hissed, typing in a few commands and pulling up the program. “This group.” He highlighted a few numbers. “They’re the ships that I have in stock are in repairs, this other group is out.” Finally, he highlighted the last code. “This one, see how it’s dark blue, I can’t find it.” 

Tarn stared down at the mech, hatred seething in his spark, the bright flash of purple and the hiss of melting metal echoed in his wake. The mech’s frame fell limp, energon dripping from his headless frame. “Download that program Nickel, we have some work to do.”

The tiny femme popped off of his back, barely bothered by the dead mech in front of her, only working on the terminal. “Why didn’t you bring the rest of the D.J.D.?”

“We’d attract more attention, besides the executions often get loud.” He glanced around, making sure that no mech was listing in, or someone would barge in. “Even if Cybertron is civilized, no one dared to help him.” He kicked a limp servo.

“Do you think this peace will last?” Nickel said, pulling out a data slug and starting to transfer the program.

“No, it never does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any predictions?


End file.
